COINCIDENCIA? NO LO CREO
by VaneChanChan
Summary: Sakura es una chica de 17 años que acaba de mudarse de ciudad debido al trabajo de sus padres, va a empezar un nuevo curso en un nuevo instituto dentro de pocas semanas y eso la pone en extremo nerviosa, intentó distraerse leyendo libros, y en internet pero solo terminó poniendo furiosa a su madre pues pasaba horas viciada en ello.
1. Prólogo

Sakura es una chica de 17 años que acaba de mudarse de ciudad debido al trabajo de sus padres, va a empezar un nuevo curso en un nuevo instituto dentro de pocas semanas y eso la pone en extremo nerviosa, intentó distraerse leyendo libros, y en internet pero solo terminó poniendo furiosa a su madre pues pasaba horas viciada en ello. Así que decidió (más bien la obligaron) a buscarse un trabajo de medio tiempo.

— Qué calor...— pensó mientras caminaba por la calle, había pasado toda la mañana buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero no había muchos y los que habían no eran para nada agradables para una chica de 17 años, sí, ella era exigente, quería trabajar en algo que le gustase. Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, estaba absorta pensando: "quizás nunca encontraré un trabajo que de verdad quiera hacer..." en ese momento mientras pasaba por una calle que no conocía vio un cartel e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Se busca empleado/a de medio tiempo", el cartel estaba colgado en lo que parecía una hermosa venta de libros, Sakura amaba los libros, eran una de sus pasiones así que se dirigió muy decidida a la tienda "¡tengo que conseguir este empleo!" dijo para sí misma y con una sonrisa en el rostro entró, una campana de viento colgada sobre la puerta anunció su llegada, vio como aquella tienda era aún más hermosa por dentro que por fuera.

—Bienvenida, ¿buscas algún libro en especial? — preguntó una voz masculina a la derecha de la chica. Sakura volteó y vio a un hombre bastante joven (quizás de 25 años —pensó— ) parado detrás de un mostrador, era pelirrojo y tenía una gentil sonrisa, cosa que a ella le inspiró confianza.

— Mi nombre es Sakura y estoy aquí por el cartel de empleo. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Oh ¿enserio? — Respondió el chico sonriendo también —, mi nombre es Sasori y soy el dueño de esta tienda — Dijo moviendo su mano mostrando el local.

"¡¿Él es el dueño!?´´ Pensó asombrada por lo joven que se le hacía —Mucho gusto — alcanzó a decir sonriendo para ocultar su sorpresa.

— Se lo que estás pensando— dijo rodeando el mostrador —que soy muy joven para ser el dueño — puso una mano bajo su barbilla —, me lo dicen a menudo...pero eso no importa — sonrió — dime, ¿por qué te gustaría trabajar aquí?

— ¡Amo los libros! — afirmó animada —siempre me ha gustado leer y cuando vi el cartel pensé que era un buen empleo para mi, pues me gustaría trabajar en este lugar ya que podría ayudar a las personas a tomar gusto por los libros también, recomendándolos...y eso...— Sakura terminó murmurando, al percatarse de que su respuesta era más idealista y vaga de lo que le parecía en su cabeza.

El dueño la observó unos instantes sosteniendo su barbilla y con un semblante serio, Sakura a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía lo miraba a los ojos, ella siempre había pensado que era mejor no apartar la mirada cuando se hablaba en serio, y vaya que ella lo hacía... "sus ojos son hermosos..."— pensó la chica, ahora perdida en la hermosa mirada del joven.

— Bien...— empezó a decir Sasori en tono serio — ¡ESTAS CONTRATADA! — dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Sakura mostró una amplia sonrisa — ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡le prometo que no se arrepentirá!.

—Estoy seguro de que no...—dijo el dueño con una sonrisa casi paternal—entonces empezaremos hoy mismo, llenemos el formulario y quedaras oficialmente contratada, luego te mostrare cuales serán tus obligaciones...

Y así comenzaron una serie de eventos que Sakura nunca hubiera imaginado...

* * *

 _ **-...El principio puede ser un poco Sasosaku pero cambiara, espero que les guste el prologo.**_


	2. El accidente y un nuevo amigo

Hacía una semana que había empezado a trabajar (por ahora a tiempo completo), básicamente llegaba temprano, barría la tienda mientras Sasori limpiaba las vitrinas por fuera para que justo a las 8:00 am la tienda "Konoha (Books Store)" estuviera oficialmente abierta. El horario era pesado para alguien no acostumbrado a trabajar pues no cerraban al mediodía (tomaban turnos para almorzar) sin embargo me había ido muy bien, la tienda tenía muchos clientes regulares, muchos de ellos personas conocidas por el dueño y alguna que otra persona que pasaba por ahí y entraba a ver, había días muy ocupados y otros en los que por el contrario no llegaba ni un alma a la tienda.

Ese Martes prometía ser uno como estos últimos, el cielo estaba gris y había poca gente caminando por las calles, eran apenas las 10:00 am cuando el dueño recibió una llamada directamente en el teléfono de su oficina (un pequeño cuarto al fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraba su escritorio y unos casilleros viejos donde yo guardaba mis pertenencias) luego de unos minutos Sasori salió corriendo de la oficina con su chaqueta en la mano.

— ¡Sakura! — Grito a espaldas de ella mientras corría, estaba acomodando libros en el mostrador me asuste tanto que termine tirando la mercadería.

— Hay...jefe ¡no me asuste así! — volteo a ver al joven y se percató que estaba aterrado — ¿Qué...qué es lo que pasa?— dijo teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— Es terrible —dijo Sasori sin saber por dónde empezar — me han llamado del hospital, mi madre acaba de tener un accidente y ¡tengo que ir a verla! — dijo casi entrando en pánico — pero...la tienda...y tu...no puedo... ¿qué voy a hacer?... —balbuceaba mientras se alborotaba el cabello con desesperación.

Sakura jamás había visto al dueño así, aun cuando llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo sabía que era una persona que no perdía la compostura fácilmente, la chica con gentileza tomó el brazo de Sasori para llamar su atención, él volteo a verla. — Ve, tu madre te necesita —dijo con suavidad — yo cuidaré la tienda, no te preocupes jefe, estaré bien — y ella sonrió para intentar confortarlo. Sasori asintió desde el fondo de su corazón un agradecimiento enorme porque esa chica llegara a su tienda a pedir empleo, sin saber bien que hacer la abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!—se apartó, saco las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta — Si algo pasa llama a la policía, bueno, si no es tan grave estoy seguro que la señora de la tienda de bisutería de al lado con gusto te ayudará, ¡ah!— sacó un papel de su chaqueta y escribió en el — este es mi celular, llámame si hay alguna emergencia y volveré tan rápido como pueda — dijo sonriendo, colocó el papel en el mostrador y se marchó.

había quedado paralizada, luego de que Sasori la abrazara con fuerza su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápido, rogaba al cielo porque el dueño no hubiera notado el sonrojo que le produjo; después de todo él no era nada feo, es más desde el principio le pareció bastante guapo, además de muy amable, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas — ¡tengo que trabajar! — dijo en voz alta intentando calmarse y se dedicó a recoger los libros que seguían en el suelo de la tienda, luego de unos minutos ya se sentía más calmada, se dirigió a uno de los pasillos y escogió un libro, regreso al mostrador y se sentó a leer, después de todo era un día tranquilo y la música clásica que el dueño siempre mantenía sonando en la tienda le hacía el ambiente propicio para leer.

Era la una de la tarde, el dueño no regresaba y tampoco había llamado, la Haruno se sentía inquieta y hambrienta.

— Justo hoy se me ocurre no traer almuerzo... —dijo en voz alta y con un tono de molestia, generalmente llevaba su almuerzo al trabajo porque no habían muchos lugares de comida cerca.

Con sus dedos golpeteaba el mostrador y miraba a las filas de estantes con libros preguntándose si la mamá del dueño estaba bien, si el dueño estaba bien y si regresaría pronto.

Absorta en esos pensamientos estaba cuando la campana de la puerta sonó y ella rápidamente volteó y con una sonrisa dijo: ¡Bienvenido!. En la puerta se encontraba un joven más o menos de su edad, rubio y de ojos azul cielo, que al ver a la chica había se había sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

— Buenas tardes — dijo él con una sonrisa, acercándose al mostrador.

— ¿Busca algún libro en especial? — preguntó la chica sonriendo.

— Sí — respondió el chico — estoy buscando "El hombre que calculaba" de... —se detuvo y se tocó la barbilla— Lo siento, no recuerdo el autor — dijo al final sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza.

— Malba Tahan, si no me equivoco — respondí— estoy segura de que tenemos algunos ejemplares por aquí...— rodeó rápidamente el mostrador y empezó a caminar hacia la sección de novelas.

El chico se quedó aturdido por un momento, que ella supiera quién era el autor del libro tan peculiar que su primo le había recomendado hace días era...extraño; observó con detenimiento a la chica, era bastante alta en comparación con otras chicas, su cabello era corto y de un extraño color rosa, además le resultaba amable; mientras el chico la examinaba de lejos ella regresó con el libro en la mano con mucha tranquilidad.

— Aquí está — dijo ella mostrándole el libro que llevaba en las manos al chico — cuesta $10.99

— ¿Ah? — Dijo él que seguía absorto en sus pensamientos — emm… sí, está bien, lo llevaré.

— Hai — Sakura volvió tras el mostrador y empezó a hacer la factura.

— Disculpa... ¿hoy no está el dueño? — preguntó el rubio.

— Está fuera por unos momentos — dijo Sakura, más la pregunta del chico la sorprendió.

— Oh...qué extraño...no suele ausentarse así... —dijo él casi en un susurro viendo hacia la oficina de Sasori. Lo que inquietó aún más a Saku "¿será un ladrón?" se preguntó.

— ¿Tú conoces al dueño? —dijo la chica intentando no sonar nerviosa.

— Sí, lo conozco, bueno...el es mi primo —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amable.

— Ahh… — sonriendo, le aliviaba saber que el chico no era un delincuente — Wow, eso es una sorpresa — dijo riendo avergonzada — aquí tienes son $10.99.

— Claro...por cierto, soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto — dijo el rubio tendiéndole el dinero a la chica.

— Yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura, el gusto es mío — respondió ella tendiéndole la bolsa con el libro y su cambio.

— ¿Eres nueva verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en la tienda? — dijo el Uzumaki, quien estaba intrigado por la chica frente a él, después de todo, si Sasori la había contratado, ella debía conocer de libros.

— Apenas llevo una semana — dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

— Una semana, es poco tiempo, pero parece que te has familiarizado con el trabajo muy rápido — dijo él amablemente.

— Sí — respondió una más confiada y sonriente — sinceramente me gusta este trabajo

— Ya veo... —se quedo observándola unos segundos — dime algo, ¿ya almorzaste?

— No... — dijo ella muy suavemente.

— ¿Qué? pero si ya es tan tarde... ¿mi primo se ausentó por su almuerzo verdad? seguro se quedo en algún lugar y tu estas aquí sin comer...

— No, no en realidad… —Sakura se sintió nerviosa, no sabía cómo dar malas noticias — El se ausentó porque recibió una llamada del hospital, dijeron que su madre tuvo un accidente — dijo ella con una triste mirada.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, la noticia de su tía lo había impactado, pero más la mirada de esa chica, que sin conocer a su tía parecía estar muy preocupada por ella... ¿o era Sasori quien le preocupaba?; luego de unos minutos de silencio dijo:

— Disculpa... me tomaste por sorpresa, voy...a hacer una llamada, si no te importa..

— Adelante —respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

El rubio tomó su celular y marcó el número de su primo, se retiró hacia el otro lado de la tienda, Sakura entendió que él no quería que ella escuchara, así que se sentó tras el mostrador y espero; al cabo de unos minutos el rubio se acercó nuevamente a ella, sonrió amablemente y le dijo:

— He hablado con mi primo, me ha dicho que el accidente no fue grave que solo son algunos golpes y moretones, le están haciendo exámenes y radiografías para asegurarse de que no es nada más serio, pero que mi tía estará bien.

— ¿En serio? — la chica sonrió visiblemente aliviada, y suspiró —, gracias a Dios...

"Es una buena persona — pensó el rubio —al preocuparse así de alguien a quien no conoce" — la observó fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que ella volteó, lo vio directamente a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, cosa que al chico lo puso nervioso.

— Me gustaría esperar contigo hasta que mi primo vuelva... — dijo desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado — pero tengo algo que hacer...así que me marcho ya, fue un gusto conocerte Sakura-Chan, espero verte pronto — dijo sonriendo amablemente y girando para marcharse.

— ¡Ah!.. Gracias por todo, para mí también fue un placer —dijo la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente

Naruto volteó a verla, le dijo adiós con la mano y salió de la tienda "debo apresurarme a llegar al hospital para que Sasori vuelva..." — pensó el rubio mientras apretaba el paso en dirección a la parada de autobuses.

* * *

 _ **Sé que no soy buena haciendo fics u.u espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. En el cap tres aparecerá Sasuke n.n .**_


	3. Mi nuevo compañero

Sakura se recostó en la silla y observó el techo de la tienda con una sonrisa, a pesar de que aún sentía hambre estaba contenta de saber que la madre de Sasori se encontraba bien. Aún no terminaba de comprender todo lo que acababa de pasar.

— Naruto...— dijo suavemente pensando en el chico rubio que se había marchado hace unos minutos, e intentó recordar cómo iba VESTIDO, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones al frente y un jeans azul negro ¿llevaba algo más? ella no lo recordaba, pensó en su cara, le recordaba vagamente a la de Sasori, pero a simple vista nunca hubiera adivinado que eran familia, ocupada en estos pensamientos estaba, cuando la campana de la puerta sonó de nuevo, se incorporó rápidamente y con una sonrisa dijo: ¡Bienvenido!, pero su sonrisa vaciló al ver la figura en la puerta, un chico de cabello azabache, chaqueta negra y mala cara acababa de entrar.

— ¿Buscas algún libro en especial?—preguntó ella sonriendo, intentando no verse nerviosa.

—... — el chico no respondió, sólo se limitó a observarla y luego a observar la tienda.

Sakura no sabía muy bien qué hacer, también observó al chico detenidamente, se armó de valor y justo cuando iba decir algo el chico hablo.

— Estoy aquí por el empleo...pero supongo que ya es tarde — dijo seria y fríamente dando la vuelta y buscando la salida.

— En realidad no es tan tarde... — dijo con tono tranquilo y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El azabache se detuvo frente a la puerta y la observó con extrañeza, la mayoría de personas hubieran dejado que se marchara, o incluso le hubieran echado por su aspecto, pero ahí estaba ella sonriendo y diciendo que no era tarde.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿eso significa que me das el empleo? — dijo él con una sonrisa irónica y cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Hmp! — se rió — ¡No! — dijo sonriendo con malicia apoyando su codo en el mostrador y su mejilla en su mano. Ella también sería sarcástica.

El chico se extrañó aún más por su actitud, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba jugando "que interesante´´ — pensó el Uchiha y sonrió.

— Tu eres la nueva empleada ¿no es cierto? — dijo el acercándose al mostrador.

— Así es, soy Sakura— dijo ella sin moverse y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

El guardo silencio unos instantes, sin saber bien qué decir, esa chica era la primera que lo enfrentaba de esa manera, que lo veía a los ojos sin vacilar, y que sobretodo intentaba jugar con él. Mientras él pensaba esto Sakura, por su lado analizaba al chico, parecía rudo y sin embargo estaba completamente callado — "tal vez me esté analizando también´´ — pensó — luego se incorporó para sentarse correctamente y rompió el silencio.

— El dueño me dijo cuando me contrató que probablemente necesitaría más empleados, pero que retiraría el cartel por ahora, por eso te dije que no era tarde — mencionó Sakura en tono amable.

— Mmm... — Dijo el Uchiha con los labios cerrados — en ese caso quiero hablar con él ¿dónde está?

— Pues...— empezó a decir cuando la campana de la puerta sonó de nuevo, ella se inclinó para ver tras el azabache mientras el chico también volteaba; entrando estaba un agitado Sasori.

— ¡Jefe! — La chica sonrió ampliamente — ¡Bienvenido!

— ¡Sakura!— gritó él y corrió hacia el mostrador — ¡perdóname! te deje sola todo este tiempo y no has almorzado ¿verdad?, soy tan mal jefe — sollozó el dueño como un niño — por favor, ve a comer y toma el resto del día libre — dijo él ignorando la presencia de cierto azabache que empezó a molestarse.

Sakura rió tímidamente.

— Descuide jefe, no es su culpa, pero tomaré su palabra iré a almorzar ahora mismo, sin embargo volveré, después de todo es mi trabajo — dijo sonriendo.

— Pero...— empezó a decir Sasori, y la Haruno lo interrumpió.

— ¡Por cierto! Jefe, usted dijo que quería contratar más empleados ¿verdad?, bueno— tendió su mano hacia el azabache— este chico está aquí por eso.

— ¿Ah? ¿Enserio? — dijo Sasori con una sonrisa nerviosa "¿estaba aquí cuando vine?´´ —pensó y observó al muchacho.

— Sí, en serio ¿verdad? — dijo ella y vio fijamente al Uchiha.

— Sí... —dijo el chico, observándola fijamente, ella actuaba de una manera que él no comprendía.

— En ese caso supongo que debo hacerte una entrevista — dijo un sonriente Sasori.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta.

— Volveré pronto Jefe. — dijo con una sonrisa.

— No es necesario, por favor...— empezó a decir Sasori.

— Jefe — ella lo vio directo a los ojos — hoy recibimos el nuevo encargo de libros, y hay que clasificarlos ¿verdad? no puedo tomarme el día libre — dijo con tanta seriedad que desconcertó al mayor.

— Está bien...— dijo con un suspiro de derrota — pero tómate tu tiempo... ¡ah! y por lo menos déjame darte para el autobús, ¿a dónde irás a comer? — buscó en sus bolsillos algo de cambio.

— Ire al Burguer Queen, no se preocupe por el pasaje, caminaré — dijo ella y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Está lejos! — dijo Sasori que aún buscaba monedas en todos sus bolsillos.

El Uchiha encontró aquella escena muy peculiar, si empezaba a trabajar ahí ¿todos los días serían igual? — se preguntó; luego volteó hacia la chica que se marchaba.

— ¡Hey —hizo una pausa— soy Sasuke...— dijo muy serio.

— Mucho gusto, Sasuke-Kun— dijo ella amablemente mientras se marchaba rápidamente.

— Arggg... — dijo Sasori con un suspiro que dejaba notar un poco de molestia. Luego se dió cuenta que el tal Sasuke seguía observando el camino por el que se había ido su empleada, ignorando todo lo demás, esto llamó su atención.

— Si estás aquí solo para ligar con ella será mejor que te vayas — dijo fríamente con los brazos cruzados.

Sasuke volteó a verlo y seriamente.

— De verdad estoy aquí por el empleo.

El no dijo nada más y se limitó a ver al dueño a los ojos.

— ¡No voy a dejar que alejes a Sakura de mí! ¿Escuchaste? — dijo Sasori con un tono de niño caprichoso y señalando a el azabache. La frase desconcertó al mismo.

— Y dígame...´´ jefe´´ ... ¿quién es el que intenta ligarse a esa molestia? — sonrió irónicamente.

Sasori hizo un puchero mientras se sonrojaba, ese comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¡Silencio! — dijo dándose la vuelta — ahora, ¡será mejor que respondas mis preguntas correctamente si quieres trabajar aquí!— dijo rodeando el mostrador.

3:01 pm se leía en el celular que Sakura llevaba en la mano, había pasado una hora desde que se fue, ahora caminaba de regreso a la tienda "me hubiese tomado más tiempo pero sé que el Jefe se preocupara...´´ pensó mientras se acercaba al edificio, "me pregunto qué pasó con Sasuke-kun...´´ y justo pensaba esto cuando observó a través de la vitrina al dueño y al Uchiha tras el mostrador, al parecer el dueño le enseñaba cómo llenar las facturas. Ella abrió la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenido! — Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa — ¡oh! Sakura regresaste —añadió al ver a la chica.

— Si, lamento la demora — dijo la chica acercándose al mostrador.

— Bueno, supongo que ya lo adivinaste — dijo el dueño dando una pequeña mirada al pelirrojo junto a él — pero igual, te presento a tu nuevo compañero de trabajo, Uchiha Sasuke.

— Ella ya sabe mi nombre, yo mismo se lo dije ¿recuerda "jefe´´? — dijo con un tono de burla y una sonrisa de ironía al decir la palabra jefe.

— Bueno "compañero´´ , espero nos llevemos bien —dijo la Haruno también con tono irónico, antes de que un molesto Sasori despidiera a su nuevo empleado.

Sasori soltó un bufido que demostraba su molestia con el Uchiha, pero no dijo nada más, ahora su tienda tendría la ayuda que desde hace tiempo necesitaba, no se iba a quejar, por ahora

* * *

 _ **La primera aparición de Sasuke, espero que les guste este segundo cap.**_


	4. Nuevas amigas

Sakura se despertó muy temprano ese día, tenía mucho sueño, la noche anterior casi no había logrado dormir, no era emoción, no era felicidad, solo ansiedad, ese molesto sentimiento que la invadía al pensar que ese era su "primer día de clases´´ , la simple frase la aturdía, no le gustaba la idea de ser "la nueva´´ la había sido antes pero un nuevo comienzo siempre es difícil.

— Ya me voy~ —dijo la chica desde la puerta de su casa, con la mochila al hombro, llevaba unos jeans azules una blusa roja y sus zapatos deportivos favoritos.

— Ten cuidado en el camino, suerte en tu primer día —dijo la madre de Saku, Mebuki, con una sonrisa desde el comedor.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — dijo el padre de la misma, Kizashi, que también tomaba sus cosas para marcharse.

— No, quiero acostumbrarme a la ruta en autobús, pero gracias, los veo en la noche— dijo la chica abriendo la puerta, y saliendo al jardín.

— Que te vaya bien — dijieron los dos desde la puerta de la casa.

El transcurso en autobús no era largo, pero a la Haruno le pareció mucho más rápido que cuando fue a hacer el papeleo de la inscripción, sin embargo solo era su ansiedad jugándole una mala pasada. Bajo del autobús y cruzó la calle hacia la entrada del instituto, era enorme, ella ya lo había recorrido antes, las aulas eran amplias y tenía una variedad de canchas deportivas, entre otras cosas.

apuro el paso para entrar, evitó hacer contacto directo con las personas y se fue directo a su aula, cuando visitó el instituto se aseguró de donde iba a recibir clases para no perderse el primer día; entró, había algunos alumnos dentro hablando animadamente entre ellos, había algunas mochilas en varios de los pupitres, para su suerte pasó desapercibida y se escabulló hasta un pupitre vacío, puso su mochila y la campana sonó "ahora no tengo que sentarme sola...´´ pensó, era una suerte que hubiera una asamblea en ese momento.

Se apresuró al auditorio, entró y se dio cuenta que los alumnos formaban filas frente al escenario una de chicos y una de chicas, aparentemente por año y aula "no sé quiénes son mis compañeros´´ pensó, no sabía en qué fila formarse, empezó a ver a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Sucede algo? — dijo la voz de una chica a sus espaldas. Sakura volteó, una chica rubia de ojos azul claro le sonreía amablemente

—Si...bueno...no sé en qué fila debería formarme... — dijo sonriendo avergonzada.

—Ah, era eso, ¿de qué aula eres? —dijo la chica en tono amable.

—Del 2-B — respondió ella

— ¿En serio? — Dijo la chica sorprendida — ¡esa es mi aula también! vamos, yo te llevo — y diciendo esto le hizo un ademán a su ´´nueva´´ amiga para que la siguiera hasta la penúltima fila del auditorio. — Nos formamos según la estatura — dijo la rubia a Sakura mientras la observaba— al parecer eres más alta que yo, así que te toca hasta el final —sonrió.

—Generalmente me toca al final, así que no hay problema — dijo Sakura agradeciendo poder tener una conversación con alguien tan rápido.

— Lo olvidaba, soy Ino mucho gusto — dijo sonriendo.

— Yo soy Sakura, el gusto es mío —respondió

— Inooo~ —llamó una voz detrás de la yamanaka y ésta volteó.

— Ya me estaba preguntando dónde estabas...—dijo a la chica que acababa de llegar.

— Se me hizo tarde —dijo una chica de cabello castaño, luego se percató de la presencia de Sakura— ¡hola! — Dijo sonriente —no te he visto antes ¿eres nueva?

— Sí —respondió la interrogada —soy Sakura, mucho gusto.

— Soy Tenten, mucho gusto. —dijo la chica que era bastante más pequeña que la peli-rosa.

— Buenos días tengan todos y todas... — empezó a decir el director del instituto sobre el escenario.

— Ya empezó...Tentenvuelve al inicio de la fila —dijo Ino

— Pero ahí es aburrido ~ —respondió ésta con un puchero

— Apenas empieza el año y ya estás de rebelde, vuelve a tu lugar — la reprocho

— No se vale... —dijo Tenten cruzando los brazos y se marchó.

A Sakura esta escena le pareció divertida, ellas parecían conocerse mucho "ojala podamos ser amigas´´ pensó la chica mientras observaba al director pero sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Al igual que los demás alumnos presentes, ella estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, ocupada en pasear la vista por sus compañeros sin poner mayor atención en ellos y sin percatarse que un par de ojos la observaban detenidamente desde el final del auditorio.

— Buenos días, yo soy Kakashi Hayate— dijo con una sonrisa un hombre alto y de cabello como gris al frente del salón —estaré a cargo de éste grupo, espero que todos nos podamos llevar muy bien, creo que los conozco a todos aquí... — dijo paseando la mirada por los alumnos y se detuvo en ´´la nueva´´— pero de todas formas, nos presentaremos.

Un sonido de desapruebo de todos los alumnos llenó el aula.

— A mí tampoco me gusta la idea — susurro la Haruno.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron diciendo sus nombres, "somos muchos...esto va para largo´´ —pensó Sakura mientras observaba el salón, Ino y Tenten estaban sentadas juntas, en una fila cercana, pero muy adelante de ella. Luego una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!—decía un chico rubio desde el segundo pupitre, dos filas a la derecha de ella.

"¿El primo de Sasori?´´ — pensó Sakura asombrada, si, era el mismo chico que ella conoció en la librería. Después de un tiempo llegó su turno, ella estaba al fondo del salón, era la última en presentarse, hizo lo mejor que pudo para no parecer nerviosa y volvió a sentarse. Luego se percató que Naruto le sonreía desde su asiento y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Bueno, ahora... — empezó a decir el profesor pero una persona había aparecido en la puerta del aula.

Sakura estaba ocupada buscando un lápiz en su mochila y no se percató del chico en la puerta,el aula se llenó de un silencio abrumador y luego de algunos murmullos nerviosos.

— Vaya, es el primer día y ya llegas tarde...—dijo el profesor con tono casi lastimoso.

— Diría que lo lamento pero no es así —dijo el chico con chaqueta negra desde la puerta.

Con lápiz ya en mano, volteo hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo tan extraña conversación y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que el chico en la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke.

— Entra Sasuke y toma asiento por...—comenzó a decir el profesor pero se detuvo al ver el lugar que ocupaba Sakura—...parece que tu asiento de siempre ya ha sido ocupado — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba algo de nerviosismo.

Sasuke giró la cabeza en la misma dirección que el profesor y no pudo evitar abrir un poco más los ojos al ver a su ´´amigita´´ en su mismo salón, la chica a su vez tampoco podía esconder la sorpresa que le causaba ver al pelirrojo ahí; luego de unos segundos Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia los asientos y se sentó junto a ella, en el último asiento vacío.

—Bueno...emmm... ¿por qué no empezamos por elegir al delegado de la clase? —dijo el profesor intentando atraer la atención de sus alumnos que murmuraban y observaban a el Uchiha. Su estrategia funcionó, en menos de un minuto todos estaban proponiendo candidatos y hablando de las actividades de ese año.

Sakura suspiro levemente, "¿es en serio? — Pensó — primero Naruto y ahora Sasuke... ¿el mundo es tan pequeño? se burló. La chica apoyó su mejilla en su mano y empezó a garabatear en su cuaderno. El Azabache no le desagradaba, llevaba una semana trabajando con él y no le parecía mal chico, era un poco grosero a veces pero no parecía tener mala intención y el rubio...bueno él parecía ser muy buen tipo, pero no lo había visto más que una vez.

— ¿Vas a ignorarme así todo el año? —susurro Sasuke sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

—No pensaba ignorarte...pero creí que tampoco querrías que te hablara... —susurro ella en tono de burla.

— ¡Ja! —se burlo el— no creas que me conoces tanto... —dijo imitando a la Haruno y apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

— ¿Debí saludarte agitando los brazos? — dijo ella levantando una ceja y sonriendo—Claro que no, eso hubiera sido muy estúpido —dijo sonriendo extrañado, viendo que el chico no hacia expresión alguna —Eso creí —respondió la chica y siguió garabateando en su cuaderno.

Sasuke la observó por algunos minutos ¿qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica?, el no lo sabía. Las dos primeras horas se utilizaron para escoger al delegado de la clase, al vice-delegado y a los encargados de los comités, y finalmente llegó la hora de recreo, la mayoría de sus compañeros salieron rápido del salón, Sakura se tomó su tiempo, guardo sus cosas en la mochila y se puso de pie.

— ¡Hey, Sakura! ¿Quieres pasar el recreo con nosotras? —dijo Tenten desde su asiento.

— ¡Sí! —respondió ella con una sonrisa y salió con Tenten y Ino del salón.

Durante el recreo las chicas le preguntaron a la Haruno sobre su vieja escuela, sus gustos y otras cosas, ella estaba feliz de poder hacer amigas en su primer día de clases, Ino y Tenten eran amigas desde hacía dos años, aunque parecían amigas de toda la vida; a ambas las transfirieron de instituto y fueron "las nuevas´´ al mismo tiempo, de ahí que se llevaran tan bien y que ahora se acercaran a Sakura primero.

— Siempre es duro ser nueva,pero no te preocupes, esa sensación se acabará rápido— dijo la Yamanaka mientras comía una fritura.

— Gracias — respondió mordiendo la pajilla de su jugo.

— Sakura ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Tenten sosteniendo su bombón con la mano derecha.

— Sí, ¿Qué es? —respondió la chica

— ¿No te da miedo sentarte junto a Sasuke? — pregunto la chica en un susurro acercándose a ella.

— Tenten... —dijo Ino en tono de desapruebo.

— No realmente —dijo Sakura alzando una ceja — ¿Por qué preguntas?.

— Bueno el es...ah, no se,a mi me da miedo...es raro—termino diciendo y luego se llevo el bombón a la boca.

"¿Qué es normal?´´ —tuvo la intención de preguntar pero no lo hizo, no quería alargar el tema. Mientras estaban sentadas bajo uno de los árboles del instituto Naruto se les acercó.

— Ohh~ señor delegado de toda la vida ¿qué lo trae por aquí? — dijo Tenten sonriendo.

— Jajaja tu siempre con tus bromas, no es mi culpa que me elijan a mí, es aburrido—respondió el chico riendo— ¿quisieras ser tú la delegada?.

— ¡No, no, no! ni loca,no gracias —dijo ella con ademanes que a Sakura le causaron risa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí Naru? — intervino Ino.

— Solo quería saludar —dijo él con una sonrisa— bueno, hay algo más...—añadió y volteó hacia Sakura que volvía a morder la pajilla.

— Hola Naruto...—sonrió— ¿no es pequeño el mundo?

— Al parecer si Sakura-Chan—respondió el— de todos los lugares nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.

— Ya somos dos —dijo ella alzando ambas cejas.

— Ahhh…lamento interrumpir pero... ¿se conocen? — dijo la castaña con cara de no entender lo que pasaba; entonces Sakura les contó cómo es que lo conocía. Ahora ellas tampoco podían creer la enorme coincidencia, ahora ellos estudiarán en el mismo instituto y en el mismo salón.

Pasaron las horas, un poco más rápidas de lo que Julie había imaginado, ¡al fin! la hora de salir del instituto llegó.

"Fue mejor de lo que esperaba´´ — pensó mientras se preparaba para irse — "ahora tengo que ir al trabajo´´ . Se levantó del pupitre y se puso la mochila al hombro, al hacerlo se percató de cierto azabache que estaba parado junto a ella observándola.

— Emm… ¿Sucede algo? — dijo ella.

— ¿Vas al trabajo? — preguntó el.

— Si,voy directo al trabajo ¿por qué? — dijo la peli-rosa un poco extrañada.

— Por nada... — respondió el Uchiha y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¿Quieres...que vayamos juntos? — preguntó la chica que estaba confundida ante la actitud del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes ir sola? — se burló él.

Sakura solo soltó un bufido, le sonrió irónicamente, y luego sin decir nada más salió del salón. Sin percatarse que pocos segundos antes una de sus nuevas amigas había contemplado la extraña escena desde la puerta.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Un saludo y adiós.**_


	5. Lo que pasa, pasa

**TENTEN**

La chica bostezo mientras miraba a través de la ventana del autobús, se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir hasta tarde que volver a la rutina del Instituto le resultaba difícil, aun así se sentía aliviada, sus últimos días de vacaciones habían sido agobiantes, con su hermana y su hermano menor también en casa todo el tiempo, era como estar en un manicomio, así era la familia de Tenten. Le alegraba volver a tener esas horas fuera de casa y más contenta estaba de volver a ver a Ino, hablaban por chat durante las vacaciones pero no era lo mismo, aun tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

— ¡Es verdad! — exclamo en voz alta, la mujer sentada a su lado volteó a verla extrañada y la castaña avergonzada fingió que nada había pasado.

Recordó la tarde anterior, regresó al salón de clases para buscar a Sakura, había escuchado que vivían en la misma dirección y esperaba compartir autobús con ella, sin embargo se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella y Sasuke estaban solos en el salón hablando de algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender, al menos no hasta que el Uchiha se alejo de Sakura.

— ¿Quieres...que vayamos juntos? — había dicho la peli-rosa

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes ir sola? — había respondido Sasuke.

— ¿Que fue toda esa conversación? — se cuestiono Tenten mientras observaba a los autos pasar. Bueno, fuera lo que fuese no podía preguntarle directamente a Sakura, eso parecería como si a ella le interesara el azabache y era todo lo contrario, pero a Ino se lo diría inmediatamente la viera.

Al entrar en el salon,después de saludar a sus demás compañeros se acerco a Ino que estaba acompañada de Sakura.

— Buenos días — la saludaron ambas.

— Hola — dijo ella un tanto desanimada, moría por saber que pasaba pero no quería parecer una entrometida después de todo a penas conocía a la Haruno, no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida...aún.

— ¿Qué te pasa te veo triste? — dijo Ino.

— No es nada, solo...tengo sueño — mintió.

La campana sonó y ella ocupo su puesto junto a Ini mientras Sakura se retiraba a la esquina que compartía con el Uchiha; Tenten observo con el rabillo del ojo, esperando una reacción de parte de Sasuke y efectivamente, logro ver que él y Sakura intercambiaban palabras antes de que la clase comenzara.

Dice que no le tiene miedo, habla con él sobre salir a algún lugar juntos y también se saludan normalmente... ¿Qué relación tienen? ¿Acaso ya se conocían? en preguntas como estas se ocupaba la mente de Tenten durante las primeras horas de clase, hasta que finalmente llego el recreo.

— Ino tengo algo que contarte — dijo a su amiga después de que sonó la campana.

— ¿Qué es? —

— Ino ¿tienes un minuto? — pregunto una chica de cabello azulado desde el otro lado del salón.

— Sí, ya voy — respondió a la chica, luego volteo a ver a Tenten — lo siento, lo que sea tendrá que esperar— y fue al encuentro.

"Rayos...era mi oportunidad´´

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Sakura a espaldas de la chica y ella dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas? — dijo nerviosa.

— No lo sé… parece que algo te preocupa —respondió.

—Estoy bien enserio, solo es sueño — se puso de pie — vamos quiero comprarme algo dulce.

— ¿No esperamos a Ino? — pregunto la Haruno apuntando a la rubia que estaba reunida a un costado del salón.

— Sí pero vayamos afuera — respondió y salieron juntas del salón.

Las oportunidades para hablar con Ino a solas serían escasas ya que Sakura siempre las acompañaba durante los recreos y durante las clases obviamente no podía charlar con Ino como quería. Así que tras varios intentos fallidos en los que se frenaba la conversación ante la presencia de Sakura, a Tenten se le ocurrió una idea.

—"Tengo algo que contarte, es sobre Sakura´´ — escribió la chica en un trozo de papel y se lo paso disimuladamente a Ino durante la clase de Matemáticas.

— "¿Que es lo que sabes de ella?´´ — escribió Ino y regresó el papel.

— "Ayer antes de irme, volví al salón a buscar a Sakurs y la vi a ella y a Sasuke solos hablando de algo que no entendí, bueno, ellos hablaban bastante bajo así que no se que era pero después el se alejo para marcharse y Sakura le dijo ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? y él le respondio ¿Qué? ¿no puedes ir sola? y...eso es todo´´ —Tenten se había emocionado escribiendo, con mano temblorosa le paso el papel a Ino y esperó su reacción.

La rubia al leer el contenido del papel abrió de par en par los ojos y volteó a ver a su amiga para susurrarle un incrédulo "¿Enserio?´´ inmediatamente el profesor, que ya había notado que se pasaban papeles en su clase se dirigió hacia Ino.

— ¿Puedo ver eso? — dijo tomando el papel de las manos de una asustada rubia.

´´Hay no...¡No!´´ pensó Tenten sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

El profesor leyó en silencio el papel mientras todos en la clase susurraban divertidos el lio en el que se habían metido las chicas. Luego de unos minutos el profesor paseo la vista entre las dos chicas, se detuvo en Tenten y dijo.

— ¿Te importaría venir al frente y leer el contenido de este papel? — una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del profesor.

Tenten sentía su cuerpo temblar de la vergüenza, solo pensar que toda la clase se enterara de su conversación hacía que se sintiera mareada, aun así se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia el frente del salón. el profesor le tendió el papel y ella nerviosamente lo tomo con ambas manos. Ino desde su asiento apretaba los puños por la ansiedad.

— Tengo algo que contarte... — empezó a decir Tenten con voz temblorosa y la cara roja de vergüenza "Sakura por favor no me odies...´´ pensó. Pero antes de seguir hablando el profesor puso su mano en el hombro de Tenten, ella volteó a verlo.

— Es suficiente —dijo amablemente— espero esto les enseñe a no pasarse "notitas" durante mi clase, la próxima vez voy a dejar que lean lo que está escrito ¿entendido?— dijo dirigiéndose a toda la clase que respondió con un temeroso "Si".

Tenten volvió a su asiento más aliviada pero igual de nerviosa, tomo el papel lo rompió en varios pedazos hasta que nada de la conversación se entendía y los guardo en su estuche de lápices, ya lo botaría luego. Esos habían sido los más frustrantes minutos de su vida, al menos en lo que va del año, había estado a punto de arruinar la amistad que recién empezaba con la Haruno por un chisme, era una suerte que el profesor Madara se levanto de buena gana; y así con el corazón aun latiéndole muy rápido termino el día en el Instituto.

— Escuche que te portaste mal en clase — dijo una voz burlona detrás de ella en la parada de autobus frente al instituto.

— Cállate Nejjo... — dijo la chica observando con molestia al chico castaño detrás de ella.

—Siempre con esa actitud, ¿por qué te molestas con migo? — dijo el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— No estoy de humor ¿sabes?, además desde que volviste del campamento militar te has vuelto insoportable — dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio.

— ¿Quien está insoportable? tu eres la que ni bien me ve pone esa cara — respondió el pinchando con su dedo índice la frente de la chica.

— ¡No hagas eso! — La chica aparto la mano de su amigo— te crees mucho solo porque te volviste más alto — dijo molesta— Antes eras amable y caballeroso.

— Eso es porque no eras como ahora — dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros.

— Si, ambos hemos cambiado — dijo ella apartando la vista — ahí viene mi autobús, nos vemos. — y diciendo esto se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Ese estúpido Neji... — pensó al subir al autobús. No era su intención molestarse con su amigo de la infancia pero él tenía la extraña habilidad de aparecerse en el peor momento, además desde hacía ya un año cuando regresó del campamento, su actitud y su personalidad habían dado un giro de 360 grados; el antes dulce, tierno y hostigable Neji se había vuelto un "súper macho de pelo en pecho" como ella lo llamaba, ahora nada quedaba del viejo Neji. Se dejo caer en el asiento de autobús, su amigo venía justo detrás de ella y antes que pudiera decir algo el se sentó a su lado y sin verla a los ojos le dijo:

— ¿Tan mal te fue hoy? —, ella en vista de que Neji venía en "son de paz" decidió calmarse.

— No, en realidad no. Pero si fue un día bastante...frustrante — dijo ella con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— El profesor Madara me atrapo pasando papeles en su clase.

— Sabes bien que el profesor Madara tiene "ojos de halcón´´ ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

— ¡Lo sé! pero, era importante...tu déjame — la chica se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y? te obligo a leerlo frente a la clase ¿verdad?

— ¿Como sabes eso? — dijo la castaña cuyo rostro delataba su vergüenza

— Me lo han contado unas chicas de tu salón — dijo el burlándose de su amiga.

— ¡Arrg! — gruño y fijo su mirada en la ventana, estaba decidida a no dirigirle la palabra a Neji en todo el camino, y pese a la insistencia del chico en hablarle ella no le respondió.

* * *

 _ **Primera aparición de Neji y Hinata, Madara es un profesor cruel are mi mejor esfuerzo por subir los caps cada dia sin dejar de estudiar para los examenes. Adios y recuerden subo cap mañana a las 12:30 a.m. por mas tardar.**_


	6. Clase de deportes

La clase de deportes era la única asignatura en el instituto que exigía portar un uniforme, los estudiantes debían llegar a la clase con la camiseta blanca y el pants negro aprobados por el director, sin embargo tenían la opción de permanecer todo el día con el uniforme o cambiarse de ropa al terminar la clase.

— Tengo la impresión de que voy a odiar los Viernes...— dijo Tenten caminando desanimada hacia la cancha de fútbol.

— Al menos tenemos la clase de deportes hoy y no el Lunes, eso sería peor — comentó Sakura suspirando aburrida.

— Es una suerte que después del calentamiento el profesor decidiera poner a los chicos a jugar y no a nosotras — Ino tomo asiento en las graderías de la cancha.

— Es verdad, prefiero verlos jugar que hacerlo yo — la castaña se tumbo en una de las gradas boca abajo.

— Será interesante ver jugar a nuestro salón contra el 2-C, será interesante ver jugar a Sai— se burlo la Yamanaka.

— ¿Sai? — pregunte.

— Ah, es ese chico de allá, el defensa con cabello negro— Ino señalo a un chico alto que con una mano sostenía su barbilla en forma pensativa.—, ese es Sai, es un chico bastante reservado.

— Sai es del tipo "prefiero el arte antes que el deporte" pero como sabes todos los chicos son obligados a jugar. — intervino Tenten.

A Sakura le pareció un chico bastante peculiar.

— Oigan chicas, agrupémonos y animemos a los chicos — dijo una chica pelirroja.

— Buena idea, venga, pongámonos todas juntas— dijo Ino sonriendo a sus compañeras.

Todas las chicas del 2-B se sentaron en un grupo compacto, Sakura, Tenten y Ino estaban en lo alto de las graderías y las demás se desplegaban hacia abajo de ellas Karin se sentó en el centro de todas; sonó el silbato y el partido comenzó.

— ¡Hey, miren a Neji! — dijo una chica de cabello azul al inicio del grupo.

— Es tan genial — comentó embelesada, la chica a su lado.

Tenten inmediatamente se levanto observo a las chicas que estaban hablando de su amigo y soltó un bufido de molestia. Más alejadas de ellas pero en las mismas graderías se encontraban las chicas del 2-C gritando y apoyando a Neji mientras este peleaba por abrirse paso a la portería contraria.

— Idiotas... — murmuro la castaña molesta.

— ¿Celosa? — la cuestionó Ino.

— ¡No estoy celosa! — respondió casi gritando la chica

— ¿De qué hablan? — pregunte confundida.

— ¿Ves al chico que lleva el balón? el de cabello castaño, ese es Neji, el amigo de la infancia de Tenten, hablamos de que a ella le molesta cuando... — Ino fue interrumpida por un grito sus compañeras.

— ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Tú puedes! — se distinguía entre los muchos gritos de las chicas.

Las tres amigas buscaron con la vista al rubio que cruzaba rápidamente la cancha con el balón y esquivaba fácilmente a los demás jugadores.

"Sorprendente" — pensé sin poder apartar la vista de Naruto, entre los gritos ya empezaba a distinguir las voces de Ino y Tenten, en medio de ese alboroto Naruto logró marcar el primer gol. Entre los gritos eufóricos de las chicas se escucho la voz de Sakura.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho! — la chica, emocionada había gritado lo más fuerte que había podido.

El Uzumaki escucho aquel grito, era una voz en cierta manera desconocida, busco entre sus compañeras y vio a Sakura de pie, era su voz la que aun no conocía bien; saludo a la chica sonriendo y moviendo su mano, pero sus compañeras tomaron el saludo para todas y también movieron los brazos eufóricamente; esto al chico le causo gracia.

El partido continuó.

— Eso fue increíble... — dijo Sakura volviendo a sentarse sin apartar la vista de la cancha.

— Pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi jugar — dijo Tenten echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyándose en sus manos.

— Todas, querida, todas —dijo Ino sonriendo.

Los gritos seguían, la mayoría estaban dirigidos a Naruto y unos pocos a los demás chicos en la medida que se acercaban a la portería contraria; pero en pocas ocasiones las chicas animaban a los defensas entre los que estaba cierto Uchiha bastante enfadado. Llego la segunda oportunidad de un gol de nuevo Naruto hizo el tiro, pero sorpresivamente Sai cortó la trayectoria del balón y lo envió al otro lado de la cancha.

Gritos eufóricos de las chicas del 2-C se escucharon y sus jugadores ahora más animados empezaron el contra ataque.

— ¡Vamos chicos no se rindan! — gritaron las compañeras de Saku

— ¡Ustedes pueden! — gritaron al unísono Tenten y Ino.

Naruto recupero el balón, estaban demasiado cerca de su portería, él y dos defensas peleaban por alejar al equipo contrario, no así Sasuke que se limitaba a estar parado en la cancha observando a los demás.

— ¡Tu puedes Naruto! ¡No te rindas! — grito Sakura por sobre todas la voces.

— "Que chica más irritante..."— pensó Sasuke al escuchar que alguien lograba superar los demás gritos, busco a la causante, y para su sorpresa era Sakura quien seguía animando a el Uzumaki. El azabache que ya estaba bastante molesto, decidió por primera vez en su vida tomar parte en el juego.

— ¡Miren eso! — grito Karin señalando a Sasuke.

El azabache había recuperado el balón con facilidad y lo estaba llevando a la portería contraria ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, los jugadores contrarios intentaban detenerlo pero no lo lograban, se acerco a la portería y lanzo.

— ¡Gooooooooooooooooool! — grito Karin.

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos, luego del grito de Karin solo había silencio, ni un aplauso, nadie podía creer que Sasuke jugara así. Finalmente una voz rompió aquel silencio.

— ¡Eso fue increíble Sasuke-Kun! ¡Bien hecho! — era Sakura, se había puesto de pie y eufórica animaba a su compañero. El Uchiha al igual que sus demás compañeros la observaron sorprendidos; inmediatamente las chicas estallaron en gritos y aplausos dirigidos a el.

Él, sin prestar demasiada atención a las chicas camino de regreso a su puesto y cruzo miradas con el rubio.

— No debes abandonar tu posición — dijo el rubio con una mirada severa.

— Acabo de meter un gol ¿no? deberías agradecérmelo — respondió el molesto.

El partido término, los chicos salían de la cancha mientras la campana anunciaba el segundo recreo del día.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! — gritaban las chicas mientras esperaban a los chicos.

Sakura había bajado las gradas junto a sus amigas y estaban a punto de irse, pero a la chica le llamó la atención una botella negra de aluminio, abandonada y alejada del grupo en las graderías.

— ¿De quién es esto? — preguntó Julie tomando la botella. Sus demás compañeras voltearon y se encogieron de hombros, ella entendió que ninguna sabía.

— Supongo que es de Sasuke— dijo Karin desde el centro del grupo —, los demás chicos nos dejan sus cosas a nosotras, así que supongo que es suya., deberías dejarla ahí.

Finalmente los chicos llegaron y las chicas les aplaudieron por el triunfo, sobre todos Naruto era el más felicitado, totalmente rodeado por las chicas. Sakura buscó con la mirada a Sasuke pero él no estaba con los demás, busco en la cancha, el Uchiha se despedía del profesor y regresaba a las graderías.

— ¿Sakura? — la llamó Ino.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué pasa no vas a ir a comprar? — le pregunto la castaña que estaba un poco más adelante.

— Adelántense ya las alcanzo — dijo y empezó a caminar en dirección al Uchiha con la botella en las manos.

Ino y Tenten observaron a la Haruno marcharse, estaban sorprendidas, muy pocas chicas, por no decir ninguna, se acercaban a Sasuke tan confiadamente, y si a esto le agregaban la conversación del otro día, todo se volvía confuso. Sin decir nada se fueron rumbo a la tienda, de todas formas Sakura las alcanzaría luego.

El Uchiha advirtió que Sakura venía a su encuentro, tuvo la intención de evitarla pero al ver que ella llevaba su botella en las manos no pudo hacerlo y apresuro el paso para encontrarse con la chica.

— ¿Es tuya? — preguntó Sakura mostrando la botella.

— ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no tomar lo que no es tuyo? — respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica tomando la botella.

— ¿Así agradeces que te ahorrara el caminar hasta allá? — dijo la chica con tono irónico.

— No te pedí que vinieras — dijo él dejando de sonreír.

— Buen juego el de hoy, estuviste genial — dijo Saku para cambiar el tema.

Sasuke que estaba tomando agua casi la escupe ante ese comentario, observo disimuladamente a Sakura y noto que ella sonreía.

—Gracias...— susurro él pero Sakura no lo escucho.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No, nada — el azabache desvió la mirada.

— Claro... pues solo quería decirte eso, de verdad me sorprendiste, no sabía que jugaras así — dijo Sakura.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí — dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

— Es verdad — la Haruno se encogió de hombros — bueno, nos vemos.

La chica se marcho en otra dirección y Sasuke la observó mientras tomaba agua, él mejor que nadie sabía que la había impresionado, suficiente prueba era el grito de ánimo que le había dedicado cuando todos guardaban silencio. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujo su rostro.

— ¿Qué significará esa sonrisa en tus labios Sasuke? — preguntó una voz masculina al lado de el.

— Ah, eres tú, ese fue un buen bloqueo Sai— respondió despreocupadamente.

— Gracias, pero no cambies el tema — insistió el chico de cabello negro y ojos del mism.

— No cambio el tema — respondió el azabache y se sentó bajo un árbol.

— ¿Quién era esa chica? es nueva ¿verdad? — pregunto sentándose junto al Uchiha.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Te interesa? — pregunto Sasuke en tono serio

—Es solo curiosidad — dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

El azabache examino a su amigo por unos instantes.

—Su nombre es Sakura, y sí, es nueva — dijo volviendo a beber agua.

—Oh, y ¿no vas a contarme nada más? — inquirió Sai.

— ¿Porqué debería? — se burlo dando por terminada la conversación.

Sai se limitó a guardar silencio, ya se enteraría de los detalles en algún momento.

* * *

 ** _Gomen por la tardanza, espero que les guste el cap._**


	7. Celos

La escena de Sakura y Sasuke no sólo había sido observada por Sai, cierto rubio desde el otro lado de la cancha los había seguido con la mirada hasta que se separaron. Aquella visión del Uchiha con Sakura le había dejado un extraño sentimiento, una inquietud inexplicable que lo invadió hasta que terminaron las clases. Como de costumbre el primero en marcharse fue Sasuke, Sakura y sus amigas salieron poco después y el rubio las siguió disimuladamente hasta la puerta.

— ¿Nos vamos juntas? —le pregunto Ino a Sakura.

— Lo siento, pero no voy a mi casa — dijo la chica apenada.

— Ah, está bien — contesto un poco triste la rubia.

Se despidieron y Sakura empezó a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses, "es mi oportunidad" — pensó Naruto.

— ¡Sakura-Chan! — la llamo desde atrás. La chica se volteó y al verlo le dedico una sonrisa.

— Hola — lo saludo ella.

— Yo...solo quería agradecerte por animarme esta mañana — dijo Naruto con una hermosa sonrisa

— No tienes que agradecerlo...yo solo...bueno, quería apoyarte — se sonrojo ligeramente ante las palabras del rubio. — Juegas increíble — añadió sonriendo.

— Muchas gracias — dijo él empezando a sonrojarse también.

Sasuke, que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, de nuevo empezaba a sentirse molesto, soltó un suspiro de desdén y aparto la vista al observar las múltiples sonrisas que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Por suerte el autobús que lo llevaría a su trabajo llego en ese instante y sin mirar atrás lo abordo.

— ¡Ah! ese es mi autobús — exclamo la chica. — lo siento, me tengo que ir.

— Es verdad, vamos te acompaño — dijo el rubio caminando hacia el autobús.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo a la librería? — preguntó la Haruno extrañada.

— Sí, a menos que eso te moleste — el rubio se detuvo antes de subir para darle el paso a la chica.

— Para nada — Sakura le sonrió al chico y subió al autobús.

Durante todo el trayecto Naruto mantuvo una amena conversación con Sakura; llegó el momento de bajar y para la sorpresa del rubio Sasuke, que había observado desde el fondo del autobús a los dos chicos, finalmente hacía su aparición.

— ¿Sasuke? no sabía que venias en este autobús — dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta donde el Uchiha estaba de pie.

— Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta — respondió el sin mirarle. Sakura sintió que él estaba enfadado así que no dijo más.

Naruto no pudo hacer más que dedicarle al Uchiha una mirada de reproche, todo iba tan bien y ahora el se aparecía en su camino ¿Qué hacia ahí de todos modos? Los tres bajaron del autobús y Sasuke empezó a caminar rumbo a la librería, con Sakura siguiéndole a pocos pasos de distancia.

— Sakura-Chan — Naruto se puso junto a la muchacha — cerca de aquí hacen unos helados deliciosos ¿te gustaría probarlos? — sonrió.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke que aun de espaldas a ellos dijo en tono molesto:

— Tenemos un horario de trabajo, ¿pretendes que ella llegue tarde?

— ¿Tenemos? — pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

— Él tiene razón — empezó a decir la chica — tengo un horario que cumplir y no sería correcto que me retrasara. — Sakura sonrió para no parecer grosera.

— Ahora, ¿por qué no te marchas? ´´delegado´´ — intervino Sasuke que se había volteado y le dedico al rubio una burlona sonrisa.

Naruto entendió las intenciones del su amigo, usando toda su voluntad logro calmarse y dijo:

— No creo que haya problema — sonrió — estoy seguro que Sasori entenderá, él también ama esos helados.

— Pero... — balbuceó la chica indecisa.

— Si mi primo llega a regañarte, le diré que fui yo quien te obligó a aceptar — dijo el sonriéndole a Sakura y colocando suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica.

— Está bien...pero no nos tardemos demasiado ¿sí? — respondió ella, los helados eran una de sus debilidades.

Naruto empezó a caminar y a hablar con Sakura sobre los helados para distraerla de la presencia del Uchiha, Sasuke indignado ante la actitud de ambos dio media vuelta y chasqueando la lengua se dirigió rápidamente hacia la librería. "¿Primo? que idiota, se cree mucho...y esa tonta..." — susurraba mientras caminaba.

— Bienvenido — dijo Sasori con una sonrisa desde uno de los estantes — ¿Sasuke? llegaste primero, ¿dónde está Sakura?— preguntó el joven buscando detrás del chico.

— Ligando con tu primo — respondió el con una sonrisa burlona y se dirigió a la oficina de Sasori para dejar ahí sus cosas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¡Hey Sasuke!— grito pero Sasuke lo ignoro. Tenía la intención de que Sasori se enfadara con Sakura y Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la heladería Naruto se regocijaba ante su victoria mientras observaba a Sakurs comer helado.

— ¿No sabías que Sasuke y yo trabajamos juntos? — pregunto la Haruno apartando a Naruto de sus pensamientos

— No tenía idea — dijo el chico con una sonrisa forzada, el solo pensar en el Uchiha le resultaba desagradable.

— Oh bueno, ahora lo sabes — ella sonrió. — supuse que lo sabías, me dio la impresión que tu y el Jefe hablaban mucho.

— No realmente — empezó a decir Naruto pero el móvil en su bolsillo vibró. — disculpa, tengo un mensaje — dijo el sacando el aparato.

"De: Sasori

¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

Si le pones una mano encima a Sakura ¡te juro que te mato!

P.D: tráeme un helado de limón"

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse del extraño mensaje de su primo, ¿Qué era todo eso de matarlo para luego pedirle un helado? Sakura observaba al rubio con curiosidad pero tenía temor de preguntar, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia quien lograba hacer que el chico le sonriera a un móvil... ¿o sí?

— Es Sasori — dijo el rubio guardando el móvil. — me amenazó para que le lleve un helado de limón.

Ambos chicos echaron a reír.

Luego de varios minutos la puerta de la librería se abrió nuevamente.

— Bienvenido — saludo Sasori desde el mostrador.

— Buenas tardes — respondió Sakura algo avergonzada.

— Hola primo, cuánto tiempo sin verte — dijo el rubio situándose junto a la chica.

— Sakura por favor ve a dejar tus cosas al casillero — dijo Sasori con tono serio. La chica obedeció y rápidamente se retiro a la oficina.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — susurro Sasori a su primo cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró.

— Aquí está tu helado — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa colocando el pequeño deposito en el mostrador.

— Gracias — dijo él sonriendo como un niño — ¡espera! no intentes sobornarme... ¿Por qué te llevas a Sakura? — añadió con mirada acusadora.

— ¿Y tu porque me amenazas de muerte? — rió divertido el rubio.

— Eso es porque... — Sasori se sonrojo levemente — Sakura es...como una hija ¡sí! así es como la veo, ella necesita ser protegida y yo intento protegerla de los buitres que intentan llevársela — añadió lanzando una mirada acusadora a su primo.

— ¿Intentas protegerla pero contratas al peor de los buitres? — susurro Naruto en tono de burla.

— Yo... — empezó a decir Sasori pero Sakura ya había salido de la oficina y se dirigía hacia ellos — Sakyra ve a ayudar a Sasuke a sacar los nuevos libros de las cajas, él está por allá — señalo una de las esquinas más lejanas de la tienda.

— En seguida Jefe — sonrió — te veo mañana Naruto — dijo la chica y se marcho al lugar señalado.

— Hasta mañana — le sonrió el rubio —, bueno es hora de irme, fue un gusto verte primo, saludos a mi tía, nos vemos — y antes que Sasori dijera nada más Naruto ya había salido por la puerta.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso sacando libros y acomodándolos en pequeños grupos, escuchó pasos acercándose pero ni siquiera volteó, no estaba de humor.

— Vine a ayudar — dijo Sakura acercándose a él.

— Ya era hora — fue toda su respuesta.

Sakura arrastro una de las pesadas cajas y se sentó frente a él, sabía que Sasuke estaba molesto, seguramente porque no había hecho caso de sus palabras; la chica abrió la caja y al observar su contenido soltó un grito ahogado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Viste un ratón? — se burlo el sin levantar la vista.

— No es eso... — susurro ella fija en el interior de la caja.

El azabache la observó extrañado, los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos de par en par y tenían un brillo extraño mientras observaban el interior de la caja, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca levemente abierta, estaba claramente emocionada.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — pregunto finalmente él vencido por la curiosidad.

Sakura tomo en sus manos uno de los libros y se lo mostro.

—¡Es Orgullo y Prejuicio! es la edición que se lanzó para conmemorar los 200 años de la novela — la voz de la chica era de inmensa emoción, y su sonrisa ahora era más amplia mientras sostenía firmemente el libro, esto al Uchiha le pareció divertido.

— Si que eres una rata de biblioteca — se burlo él — mira que emocionarte por un libro...

— Me lo dicen a menudo, mi padre se burla todo el tiempo — dijo ella contemplando el libro en sus manos como si fuera una joya — pero no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Tu padre te llama "rata de biblioteca"? — pregunto Sasuke a punto de carcajearse.

— Si, muy cariñoso ¿no?, lo hace cada vez que leo y él está en casa — respondió la chica divertida, viendo a los ojos al Uchiha.

— Tu padre me empieza a caer bien — dijo el echando a reír. Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada pero al menos Sasuke dejaba de estar molesto.

— La edición especial debería estar en la vitrina — dijo Sakura para sí misma buscando la manera de alejarse del chico — se los llevare a Sasori y le preguntare...

Diciendo esto tomo la caja y juntando toda su fuerza la levantó, era realmente pesada, a penas se disponía a dar un paso cuando el fondo de la caja colapsó y los libros cayeron esparcidos por todo el suelo, lo que causo que Sasuke estallara en carcajadas.

Sakura que aun sostenía la caja defectuosa enrojeció hasta las orejas de vergüenza mientras el Uchiha seguía riendo, ella lo observo detenidamente, era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa manera; se dejo caer en el piso y hecho a reír ella también.

— Y tu... ¿y tu porque te ríes? — alcanzo a preguntar Sasuke casi sin aire.

— Porque es divertido — respondió la chica con la cara aun roja de vergüenza— si lo piensas bien es demasiado cómico — dijo ella volviendo a reír.

— Sí que eres rara — se burlo él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es este alboroto? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Sasori había aparecido al inicio del pasillo, estaba claramente desconcertado por el ruido.

— Lo siento Jefe, es mi culpa — respondió Sakura intentando dejar de reír.

— ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Estás bien? — dijo el caminando con dificultad entre los libros para acercarse a ella.

— Estoy bien — dijo la chica — fue solo un pequeño accidente.

— Un muy cómico accidente — añadió el Uchiha.

Mientras recogían los libros los chicos le contaron lo sucedido a Sasori y él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sin embargo no era tan escandalosa como la de Sasuke; y esto lo hacía para que Sakura no se sintiera más avergonzada. Así, con Sasuke de mejor humor, Sakura avergonzada pero alegre y Sasori un tanto inquieto por las palabras de su primo, terminó aquella tarde en la librería.


	8. Conociendo a Sai

Ella caminaba lentamente hacia el instituto, su casa quedaba relativamente cerca de ahí, así que todas las mañanas hacía el recorrido a pie. Las mañanas tranquilas eran de sus cosas favoritas, el aire fresco, el olor a pan tostado para el desayuno, todo aquello era agradable para Ino. Ya estaba llegando al instituto, observo como los demás alumnos o se apresuraban a entrar o por el contrario arrastraban los pies hacia la puerta, cosa que a ella le causaba gracia.

— Muy buenos días — saludó Sai colocándose junto a la chica.

— Buenos días — dijo ella con una sonrisa. — ¿cómo estás?

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú cómo te encuentras? — respondió él también con una sonrisa.

— Bien, por cierto, buen juego el del viernes, estuviste genial. No había podido decírtelo.

— Ah...gracias, sabes que no soy bueno para el deporte, así que el cumplido se agradece.

"¡Tú y tu peculiar manera de hablar!" — pensó divertida la rubia, Sai era un buen chico, muy amable, pero tenía esa extraña afición por hablar y vestir. En medio de su conversación estaban cuando Sakura, que acababa de cruzar la calle se percató de la presencia de su amiga.

— I... — empezó a decir la chica pero se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de Sai. "sería una grosería interrumpir" — pensó, e intentó escabullirse hasta la entrada.

— ¡Frentona! — la llamó Ino a pocos pasos de distancia.

— Buenos días — saludó con una sonrisa ella un tanto avergonzada.

Sai se asombró ante aquel encuentro, que increíble coincidencia suponía encontrarse con la chica nueva con quien Sasuke había sostenido una conversación el otro día, sentía curiosidad por conocerla.

— ¡Ah! pero que grosera soy — exclamó Ino volviéndose hacia el callado Sai— Ella es Sakura, es nueva en el instituto; Y él es Sai— dijo con una sonrisa volviendo hacia su amiga.

— Es un placer conocerte — dijo el chico sonriendo.

— El gusto es mío — respondió ella fija en los ojos de Sai.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el instituto hasta ahora? — pregunto él en tono cordial.

— Pues es muy agradable, además es muy amplio, me gusta mucho — dijo ella saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

Los tres entraron al instituto pocos segundos antes de que sonara la campana, las chicas corrieron a su salón mientras Sai las observaba divertido. Era lunes y tocaba asamblea general, todos los alumnos se formaron en el Auditorio. Sakura precedida por Ino en estatura, eran las últimas en la línea de chicas; y después de pelear con Tenten para que ocupara su lugar ambas chicas se dispusieron a "escuchar" al director.

— ¿No has intentado levantar más cajas estos días o sí? — le susurro Sasuke a Sakura que estaba de pie a su lado.

— No vas a dejar que olvide eso ¿verdad? — respondió la chica molesta y levemente sonrojada.

— Jajaja. No rata de biblioteca, es demasiado divertido como para querer olvidarlo — se burló el azabache.

— Rayos... — susurro con resignación Sakura apartando la vista del chico.

Ino escucho perfectamente la conversación, y nuevas dudas surgieron en la cabeza de la muchacha. Tenten le había hablado de otra conversación igual de extraña y ahora resultaba que Sasuke hasta le había puesto apodo a su amiga. "¿Qué sucede aquí? — Pensó la Yamanka a punto de reír — ¿Qué es todo eso de rata de biblioteca?".

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron lentamente, finalmente el primer receso del día hacía su aparición, luego de un viaje rápido a la tienda del instituto, Ino y sus amigas buscaban un lugar para descansar. Mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta, cerca de las escaleras que llevan a las canchas Sakura les pidió que se detuvieran un segundo, quería guardar correctamente su dinero en la billetera.

— ¡Ahí hay una mesa libre! — grito Tenten señalando frente a ellas.

— ¡Corre! — Exclamó Ino al tiempo que empezaba a correr — ¡Vamos! rápido o alguien más la ocupará.

— ¡Voy! — Sakura que se apoyaba en uno de los muros, ante el ajetreo de sus amigas terminó tirando la billetera hacia abajo. Para su suerte, a pesar de estar a varios metros sobre el lugar donde cayó, no había personas ahí, así que se apresuró a bajar y a buscarla entre los arbustos.

— "¡Aquí está!" — exclamó para sí la chica al encontrar finalmente su billetera, se disponía a marcharse cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.

"...Sería más tonto de lo que he sido,

de hecho tomaría muy pocas cosas con seriedad..."

— Y esto es todo lo que puedo recordar de aquel poema — dijo una voz detrás de un árbol situado a pocos pasos de Sakura.

— Es una lástima, suena bastante bien — dijo la voz de Sasuke.

Sakura, atraída por la curiosidad se acercó sigilosamente "¿Con quién habla Sasuke?" pensaba mientras se acercaba, "Siempre me pareció bastante anti-social...". Se detuvo justo detrás del árbol y escuchó atentamente.

— Me he obsesionado por mucho tiempo con ese poema y no logro recordarlo por completo — dijo la voz que ahora le resultaba vagamente familiar.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente lo buscas? ¿Conoces tan siquiera el nombre o el autor?— respondió el azabache.

— Me temo que también lo he olvidado... — dijo entonces el chico.

— Pues que mala memoria Sai, en verdad — se burló el Uchiha de su amigo.

¡Sai! era su voz la que Sakura apenas y reconocía, de modo que era él quien estaba con Sasuke, la chica estaba sorprendida. Sin embargo ante el temor verse descubierta se dispuso a marcharse.

"Si pudiera vivir nuevamente mi vida,

en la próxima trataría de cometer más errores.

No intentaría ser tan perfecto, me relajaría más…

Sería más tonto de lo que he sido,

de hecho tomaría muy pocas cosas con seriedad..."

Volvió a decir Sai, y sus palabras paralizaron a la chica en su escape, "Borges..." dijo para sí emocionada; y con un poco de miedo empezó a recitar en voz alta el siguiente verso de aquel poema que conocía tan bien.

"Sería menos higiénico.

Correría más riesgos,

haría más viajes,

contemplaría más atardeceres,

subiría más montañas, nadaría más ríos..."

Sakura recitaba aquel verso al tiempo que rodeaba el árbol y se mostraba ante los chicos. Sai con infinito asombro observaba a la chica emerger a su lado desde detrás del árbol, mientras que Sasuke, con no menos asombro que su amigo frunció el ceño al ver a Sakura.

— ¿Nos estabas espiando? — se burló el azabache.

— ¡Claro que no! — Dijo ella con un leve rubor en su rostro — yo solo...estaba por aquí...

— Sí, claro "yo solo iba pasando" ¿no? — exclamó el azabache y echó a reír.

— Pues...lo siento, no debí haberme entrometido— dijo ella con un tono de sarcasmo, el rubor ya invadía su cara así que dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

— No, por favor espera un momento — dijo Sai alzando una mano hacia la chica con el fin de detenerla, sin embargo no llegó a tocarla — ¿Conoces ese poema? ¿Sabes de quién es? — su voz denotaba una deje de emoción.

— Sí, es "Instantes" de Jorge Luis Borges — respondió la chica un tanto extrañada.

— ¡Borges! ¿Cómo es que no lo recordaba? — exclamó para si y luego volteó a verla. — ¿Conoces el poema de memoria? ¿Podrías recitarlo para mí? — sonrió.

El rubor en el rostro de la chica aumento, durante algunos minutos no dijo nada y se dedico a mirar a los ojos a Sai.

— El poema...— empezó a decir Sakura lentamente — es bastante largo, y me temo que los aburriría si lo recito.

— ¡Has dado en el clavo rata de biblioteca! — exclamó en tono sarcástico el Uchiha— si te pones a recitar poemas moriré de aburrimiento.

Sai le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su amigo, lo que hizo que Sasuke dejara de reír, luego se volvió hacia la chica y de nuevo con una sonrisa le pidió que recitara el poema. Ante la insistencia Sakura tomo asiento junto a él y recito entero el poema, cuando hubo terminado, se quedó en silencio.

— Hermoso — dijo Sai al cabo de unos segundos, viéndola a los ojos — simplemente hermoso; muchas gracias por recitarlo para mí — termino de decir con una sonrisa.

— No...No es para tanto — dijo ella restando importancia al asunto.

— Pero ha sido maravilloso, la manera en que recitas poesía es francamente admirable ¿Donde aprendiste a recitar así? — preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

— Bueno…mi abuelo era aficionado a la poesía, es él quien me enseñó a recitar — respondió la chica.

— ¿También fue él quién te volvió una rata de biblioteca? — intervino por primera vez Sasuke con un tono de fría burla.

Saivvolteó a ver nuevamente con reproche al Uchiha quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y apartar la vista.

— Jajaja supongo que sí — respondió Sakura riendo.

— ¿Por qué permites que te trate así? — preguntó el con franco asombro.

— ¿Así es él? — respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros y alzando una ceja.

— Supongo que tienes razón… — dijo Sai colocando su mano bajo la barbilla en actitud pensativa. Sakura soltó una risita de burla.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de reclamarles pero sonó la campana que anunciaba el regreso a clases, los tres se pusieron de pie lentamente y se dispusieron a volver a sus respectivos salones.

— Sakura, si me lo permites, me gustaría charlar un poco más contigo, después de clases… — dijo Sai que caminaba detrás de la Harunoo.

Sakura se volteó dispuesta a contestarle, pero Sasuke que estaba junto a Sai se adelantó, rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Sakura y ésta de espaldas fue arrastrada por el.

— ¡Ni sueñes que te irás de pinta de nuevo y me dejarás a mi todo el trabajo! — exclamó Sasuke mientras arrastraba a Sakura. La chica que aún miraba en dirección a Sai forcejeaba para librarse del agarre del Uchiha, pero no tuvo éxito.

Bien por la ira o por algo más el rubor empezaba a aparecer en las mejillas de Sakura, y aquella visión hizo que Sai sonriera y examinara cuidadosamente a ambos.

Cruzaron el portón que divide los edificios de las aulas con las canchas y finalmente Sasuke soltó la solto.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — dijo la chica un poco despeinada y bastante sonrojada.

— Porque tenía ganas ¿te molesta? — se burló el Uchiha riendo por la reacción de la chica.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo — dijo ella apartando la vista mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

— No me digas que puedo o no hacer — respondió él con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

— Está bien, no me obedezcas, supongo que esa es tu manera de demostrar afecto— respondió Sakura sonriendo burlonamente y retomando la marcha hacia el salón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees...? — Sasuke dejó sin terminar la frase, Sakura se había volteado, le había mostrado su lengua mientras se reía y se había marchado.

El pelirrojo cuyo corazón se había acelerado se quedó de pie unos segundos, "¡Cada vez la entiendo menos!" — pensaba mientras retomaba la marcha, su corazón aun no regresaba a su ritmo normal y esto lo desconcertaba aún más.


	9. Acercamiento

A pesar de que siempre procuraba llegar poco tiempo antes de que iniciaran las clases, esa mañana el autobús literalmente había volado y ahora Tenten se encontraba en un desierto instituto cuarenta minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases. Dado que tenía tiempo libre se dedico a pasear un poco, fue al área de las canchas y paseó bajo los árboles a paso lento, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, simplemente dejando que su mente vagara sin sentido alguno, al menos así era hasta que una voz la regreso al presente.

— ¡Tenten! ¡Hey, Tenten! — gritaba una voz masculina que ella conocía perfectamente.

— ¡Lee! — dijo ella volteando y dedicándole una sonrisa al muchacho que corría a encontrarla.

— Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — preguntó el chico en cuanto llego a su lado.

— Mi autobús "voló" y pues...aquí estoy...— dijo ella con un claro tono de inconformismo.

— Jajaja ya me parecía extraño verte tan temprano — dijo él que conocía los HÁBITOS de llegar "justo a tiempo" de la chica.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — preguntó ella retomando la marcha.

— Ya no es tan temprano ¿sabes? faltan como 20 minutos para que empiecen las clases — respondió él siguiendo a la chica.

— ¡Es temprano para mí! — exclamó ella, convencida de sus palabras.

Los dos caminaron por algunos minutos charlando de diversas cosas. Se conocieron un año después de que ella y Ino entraran al instituto, fueron compañeros y ahora estaban en diferentes aulas; sin embargo se llevaban muy bien, siempre que se juntaban terminaban riendo a carcajadas. Esta vez no fue la excepción, mientras regresaban a las aulas se reían recordando eventos pasados.

— Hey, mira ¿No es ese Neji? — le susurró a Tenten mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica, acercándose a su oído.

— Ah, sí — respondió ella sin darle importancia al asunto.

— Me pregunto que hace ahí...esa no es nuestra aula. — mencionó el mientras a cada paso se acercaban más al castaño, que terminó por voltear a verlos; no parecía muy contento.

— Hey Neji, buenos días — saludó Lee al muchacho con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga.

— Hola... — respondió el mencionado con una expresión fría y luego llevo sus ojos a Tenten.

— ¿Qué haces frente a mi aula? — preguntó con desgana la muchacha.

— ¿No es obvio? — dijo él con una sonrisa de ironía.

— Si buscas a tus admiradoras, creo que aun no han llegado —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Vamos Lee! — dijo ella y empezó a caminar lejos del castaño.

Neji por su parte los siguió con la mirada en silencio, observando cada uno de los movimientos de ella y las acciones del otro. Había llegado hasta allí para esperar a que su vieja amiga apareciera y entonces darle la noticia de que tenía boletos para ver la película que ella estaba esperando desde hacía meses, y ahora ella se había marchado acompañada de ese irritante tipo.

Lo que Neji probablemente no sabía era que Lee no tenía el tipo de intensiones que él suponía con Tenten...

— No entiendo porque ahora pelean tanto...— mencionó Lee en el momento en que se alejaron del castaño.

— No peleamos... — respondió ella en tono serio.

— Bueno, pero ya no se llevan como antes ¿no? por lo que dice Ino, antes eran más...no sé ¿unidos?

— Es porque él...cambió demasiado...— mencionó ella con un tono ligeramente molesto.

— ¡Pero ahora se ve sexy! — comento él sonriendo y alzando una ceja al tiempo que le daba pequeños codazos a la chica.

— ¡Jajajaja, cállate! ¡Imagina si te escuchara! — dijo ella riendo, sabía que su amigo tenía ese tipo de preferencias y la verdad no le importaba.

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron con normalidad; por el momento estaban en la clase de Kakashi. Tenten aun recordaba vívidamente aquel incidente con el papel que casi revelaba sus sospechas sobre Sasuke y Sakura. Empezó a divagar hasta que las palabras de su profesor la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que todos sus compañeros tienen en la cara y yo no? — le preguntaba a una chica que se sentaba cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Qué hace? — le susurró Tenten a Ino.

— Dice que cuando era pequeño le hicieron una operación en el rostro, y está preguntando qué es lo que él no tiene que nosotros sí... — respondió la rubia con visible interés.

El profesor siguió preguntando a varios alumnos, ninguno podía encontrar la diferencia por más que el adulto acercara el rostro a ellos para que lo examinaran.

— Hasta ahora solo les pregunte a los que se sientan al frente — mencionó Kakashi-sensei paseando la vista por los que se sientan atrás y deteniéndose en Sakura— Ven Sakura, tal vez tu si encuentres la diferencia.

Sakura se levanto, la pregunta del profesor había despertado su curiosidad, y sus compañeros también se mostraban expectantes ante esa diferencia que nadie era capaz de encontrar. Se colocó frente al maestro y este se inclino para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente, todos guardaron silencio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? — dijo el sensei sonriendo.

La chica lo examinó cuidadosamente, viendo con atención cada centímetro del rostro del adulto, mas no encontraba nada inusual, empezó a ladear el rostro del maestro y a examinarlo desde varios ángulos, algo que los demás no habían hecho y que les causo mucha risa, al ver los movimientos de la muchacha el sensei pensó que había encontrado la respuesta, al cabo de unos minutos ella suspiro.

— No puedo encontrar la diferencia...— dijo ella completamente vencida.

— Creí que lo lograrías, bueno, gracias por participar, vuelve a tu asiento — le dijo él en tono amable y con un sentimiento de victoria.

— ¿Y entonces que era? — pregunto Karin desde el centro del aula.

— Lagrimales — respondió señalando el delgado vértice que forman sus ojos al acercarse a la nariz

— ¡¿Lagrimales?! — exclamaron atónitos los alumnos.

— ¿Cómo esperaba que notáramos eso? — susurró Sakura para sí misma mientras se sentaba, su comentario llego a oídos de Sasuke.

— Yo por eso no le puse interés alguno, sabía que era algo estúpido — respondió él sin haber sido cuestionado.

De entre los reclamos de los alumnos y las explicaciones de la operación de parte del sensei surgió apenas perceptible la voz de Tenten.

— Entonces… ¿Usted no puede llorar? — preguntó la chica sin pensar, ganándose la carcajada general de sus compañeros y una pequeña risa compasiva de su tutor.

— En realidad, todos tenemos varios lagrimales al rededor de los ojos, así que aun puedo llorar Tenten— respondió él tranquilamente.

Las carcajadas continuaron y Tenten se sintió avergonzada, la pregunta había surgido de su boca antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo estúpida que sonaba. Su rostro enrojeció y no recobro su color habitual hasta el primer descanso.

— ¡Hola de nuevo! — exclamó emocionado Lee abrazando a lacastaña por la espalda.

— Hey quítate de encima, ¡Pesas! — respondió ella riendo y reprochando a su amigo.

— Hola Ino, Hola extraña — dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Ino y Sakura respectivamente.

— No es "extraña" es Sakura— mencionó Ino riendo

— Oh bueno. Hola Sakura-Chan soy Lee, mucho gusto — dijo él dejando de abrazar a Tenten y sonriendo a Sakura.

— Igualmente — respondió ella.

— ¡Hey no me dejes atrás! — exclamo una voz masculina a espaldas de Lee

— Oh, lo siento — se disculpo el.

Fue Grande la sorpresa de Sakura al percatarse que el muchacho que hablaba era idéntico a Lee salvo por el color de cabello y la ropa. La sorpresa debió notarse en el rostro de la chica, ya que Ino se acercó a ella y toco su hombro para llamar su atención.

— Ese es Gai, el hermano gemelo de Lee— menciono ella susurrando

— Si…puedo darme cuenta — menciono Sakura todavía impresionada.

Los cinco terminaron yendo juntos a la tienda y compartiendo el descanso, los gemelos se la pasaron bromeando con las chicas que no pararon de reír, sin percatarse que cerca de ahí unos ojos perla los observaban fijamente. Era Neji, que intentaba un nuevo acercamiento y otra vez Lee se interponía en su camino.

Lee siempre estaba tomándole el pelo, eso lo ponía de mal humor y ahora además de tener que soportar estar en la misma aula que él, debía ver como el este se llevaba mejor con su amiga de la infancia que él mismo; aun cuando no entendía bien el porqué detrás de su enojo, no podía negar que aquello le molestaba en sobremanera.

El día termino, y cada uno emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, Tenten subió al autobús seguida por Neji quien se sentó a su lado, ella volteó a verlo pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él había colocado frente a ella el boleto.

— No puede ser... ¡Tienes boletos para la premier! — exclamó ella con una amplia sonrisa tomando el ticket.

— Si, ¿vamos juntos? — dijo él en tono serio sin mirarla directamente y rascando su cabeza.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Me llevarás contigo? — pregunto ella con incrédula felicidad.

— Claro, tú dijiste que querías verla...y ya que conseguí los boletos, bueno, ya sabes... — respondió él vacilante.

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — exclamó ella sonriendo y observando emocionada el boleto.

Lo que restó del trayecto en el autobús ambos guardaron silencio, Tenten por estar inmersa en pensamientos sobre la película y Neji por sentirse demasiado nervioso. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír de esa manera, algo que había causado un extraño dolor en su pecho.


	10. Confundidos?

Desde su último encuentro (mejor dicho, pelea) Sasuke y Sasuke apenas habían intercambiado palabras; aún cuando durante las clases estaban uno al lado del otro, no se miraban, y durante el trabajo no era diferente. No había una razón concreta, al menos no eran conscientes de si existía alguna, así que se justificaban pensando que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar con el otro más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Todo había empezado ese día, cuando Sasuke había impedido que Sakura se encontrara con Sai después de la escuela. "Supongo que esa es tu manera de demostrar afecto" había dicho ella burlándose del azabache; aquellas palabras habían resonado durante mucho tiempo en la cabeza del chico.

— "¿Quién se cree esa idiota?..." — pensaba el azabache mientras la clase de matemáticas se desarrollaba frente a él. Observó de reojo a la chica, ella contemplaba la ventana, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, a él le provoco sacarle un pequeño susto, pero se detuvo antes de hacer nada.

— "Hace mucho que no hablo con Sasuke más que por trabajo…" — pensaba Sakura perdida en el paisaje fuera de la ventana — "No es que antes habláramos demasiado pero…es extraño…¿Estará enojado?...No, debe ser capricho suyo. Él es como una mascota salvaje, no es fácil de amaestrar."

Aquella idea le resultó tan divertida que no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa mientras regresaba su vista al cuaderno. Aquel gesto fue percibido por Sasuke, a quien esa pequeña sonrisa, de alguna forma, le resultó inquietante.

Como todos los días Sakura se dirigió a su trabajo al salir de clases, se despidió de sus amigas y abordó el autobús, luego hizo la caminata de todos los días desde la parada hasta su trabajo, entró en la tienda, saludó a Sasori y se dirigió al la oficina para dejar su mochila.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con una visión que jamás imaginó, ahí frente a ella, estaba el azabache sin camisa. Sakura no pudo esconder su asombro ante tal visión, después de todo el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba mucho mejor trabajado de lo que ella jamás hubiera pensado, sus pectorales estaban bien marcados y su abdomen tenía lo que comúnmente se llamaba "six pack"*.

Por su parte Sasuke, quien se había impresionado al ver entrar a Sakura recobró el sentido al notar el silencio de la chica. La observó un instante, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba absorta recorriendo su torso con los ojos, la idea le causó gracia y decidió sacar ventaja de aquella situación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — dijo él con una sonrisa burlona volteándose por completo hacia Sakura.

— … — Sakura seguía muda, observó los ojos del azabache, le mostraban una enorme confianza y superioridad.— Claro, ¿Qué chica no disfruta de un chico semi-desnudo? — dijo ella con voz fría, luchando con su rostro para no sonrojarse.

— Por favor rata de biblioteca, casi me comes con la mirada — dijo él cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

— Cree lo que quieras — Sakura abrió su casillero y se alegró de que la puerta se interpusiera entre ella y el azabache, al menos ahora tendría unos segundos para calmarse.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? — dijo Sasuke en tono molesto.

— Como dije antes, cree lo que quieras, no me importa — contesto ella con voz monótona.

— ¡Tsk! Fenómeno — exclamó Sasuke chasqueando la lengua y poniéndose una nueva camisa pasó al lado de Sakura rumbo a la puerta, antes de salir susurró burlonamente — Al menos deberías admitir que te emocionaste al verme sin camisa…

Y dicho eso el azabache salió de la oficina. Sakura, cuyo corazón latía a mil por hora soltó un largo suspiro, si bien aquella visión no había pasado desapercibida por ella, no era solo el cuerpo de Sasuke lo que la ponía en aquel estado, era su actitud tan arrogante la que hacía que su corazón latiera con furia en su pecho.

En su interior albergaba la idea de que él solo era difícil de tratar, pero nunca imaginó que tan difícil podría llegar a ser el convivir con él. Suspiró un par de veces más y decidió calmarse, no iba a dejar que aquella visión perturbara su tarde de trabajo, y sobre todo no iba a mostrarle a Sasuke lo mucho que la había afectado aquella situación.

Por el resto de la tarde, Sakura evitó en extremo el contacto visual con Sasuke, se mantuvo ocupada todo el tiempo y no intercambiaron palabras salvo cuando alguna tarea en conjunto se los exigía; todo era como en los días anteriores, salvo que Sakura estaba luchando con la mirada insistente del azabache, que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para observarla fijamente.

— "Una hora más Sakura, solo una hora más y podrás irte a casa…" — se dijo a sí misma mientras se agachaba para acomodar unos libros.

La campana de la puerta sonó, señal de que había llegado un nuevo cliente, Sasori saludó con un caluroso "Bienvenido, ¿Puedo ayudarle?" pero no hubo respuesta de la persona que recién llegaba, al menos, no una que resultara audible para Sakura.

Siguió acomodando las novelas en el estante, escuchó unos pasos aproximándose pero decidió ignorarlos, no tenía ganas de ser amable con los clientes, así que antes de que los pasos llegaran a ella se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse. Sin embargo, no pudo mover ni un músculo al ver a quien pertenecían los pasos que había escuchado.

— ¿Sakura? — preguntó el ojinegro con visible asombro.

— ¡Sai!, hola... — dijo ella intentando sonreír.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — el chico no salía del asombro de aquel encuentro.

— Trabajo aquí — respondió ella.

Mientras esta reunión tenía lugar en la tienda, Sasuke se encontraba sacando algunas cajas de la bodega, sin embargo su mente no estaba concentrada en sus deberes, el azabache seguía pensando en las palabras de Sakura, ella daba por sentado que él sentía alguna especie de afecto por ella, cosa que, según sus cavilaciones estaba lejos de ser cierta y además estaba su actitud arrogante de hace unos momentos, ella parecía ser del tipo de personas que gustan de ocultar lo que sienten de verdad. Movió una caja y se dio cuenta de que ésta en comparación a las demás no pesaba, la abrió y encontró que solo contenía un libro, era al parecer una edición vieja y dañada de la novela que tanto había emocionado a Sakura unos días atrás.

— "Esto debe llevar siglos aquí, no creo que Sasori lo quiera…" — su siguiente pensamiento fue llevarle el libro a Sasori y proponerle que se lo obsequiara a Sakura, pero desechó la idea con enojo, estaba pensando demasiado en esa rata de biblioteca.

Salió de la bodega rumbo al mostrador con el libro en la mano, se lo mostraría a Sasori, preguntaría que hacer con él y no diría nada más. Tomó un atajo entre los estantes de libros y antes de cruzar hacia el pasillo de la sección "Novelas" unas voces familiares le hicieron pararse en seco.

— Yo también creía que la poesía servía para alimentar el amor — dijo la inconfundible voz de Sai

— Un amor sólido tal vez, pero si no es más que una ligera inclinación, un mal soneto lo mataría en el acto — contestó Sakura con voz juguetona

— En vano he luchado, no quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente la admiro…y la amo… — dijo Sai con una voz que sonaba como un susurro lleno de emoción.

Silencio, ni una palabra fue expresada por la chica, esta interminable pausa hizo que Sasuke se sobresaltara, estaba a punto de irrumpir en aquella extraña escena cuando la voz de Sakura le hizo congelarse en su sitio.

— El amor nos hace tontos a todos — dijo por fin Sakura con voz calmada, mientras acomodaba una novela en el estante.

— Has memorizado la mayoría de los diálogos, debe gustarte en sobremanera esta novela — mencionó Sai hojeando suavemente el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

— En efecto, "Orgullo y Prejuicio" es de mis novelas favoritas

— Oh, pero has fallado en tu contestación a mi declaración — comentó el ojinegro observando a la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No quise rechazar tan agradable declaración de amor con las frías palabras que usara Elizabeth con Mr. Darcy — respondió ella en un tono muy elegante, imitando la forma de hablar de Sai.

— Es usted una dama muy considerada — dijo él con una leve reverencia de cabeza. Ella rió, toda aquella escena empezaba a causarle demasiada risa.

— ¿Sasuke? — exclamó el de ojinegro observando por encima del hombro de Sakura.

La joven volteó, ahí parado al final del corto pasillo estaba el azabache, con una expresión confusa, una mezcla de ira y también algo de desprecio. Sasuke no contesto, se limitó a observar a Sai fijamente, ignorando la presencia de Sakura por completo, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo por fin el azabache aproximándose a ellos.

— Esa es justo la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerte — respondió el con calma.

— Sai vino a comprar una novela — respondió Sakura.

— No te pregunté a ti, rata — dijo Sasuke con desprecio, girando su vista hacia ella por primera vez.

— ¡Uchiha! — exclamó Sai, estaba indignado por la actitud de su amigo.

— Muérete — contestó Sakura con una voz cargada de odio, lanzando una mirada asesina al azabache y marchándose a paso firme.

El turno finalmente acabó, y luego de despedirse apresuradamente de su jefe Julie se encaminó a la parada de autobús sin mirar atrás, estaba molesta por la actitud de Castiel hacia ella, él no tenía ningún derecho de tratarla de aquella forma. Sin duda él era un animal salvaje, ni siquiera era un ser humano.

El resto de la noche se lo paso enojada, el azabache había logrado hacerla enfadar en extremo, y nada conseguía calmarla. Decidió acostarse inmediatamente después de cenar, y cuando se disponía a hacerlo el sonido de su celular le hizo postergar su tan necesitado descanso.

"De: xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx

Asunto: Soy Sai

Hola, le pedí tu numero a Ino, lamento molestarte a esta hora. Solo quería decirte que por favor no tomes en serio el comportamiento de Sasuke, seguramente hay una causa completamente justificable para todo esto"

Sakura se dispuso a contestar inmediatamente, "¿Y qué causa puede ser esa?" fue su única pregunta.

"No soy la persona más adecuada para responder esa pregunta, me temo que tendrás que esperar a que él quiera decirte…" fue la respuesta que le dio Sai a la joven, ahora además de enfadada estaba confundida.

"Creo que mi muerte llegará antes que una explicación por parte de ese idiota" — Sakuea seguía exaltada, estuvo a punto de escribir "bestia" pero se limitó por tratarse del probablemente mejor amigo de Sasuke.

"Es probable, pero te pido paciencia" contestó el ojinegro. Aun cuando su ´´amigo´´ se había enojado en extremo con él, sabía que Sasuke no la tendría nada fácil, puesto que demostraba una clara confusión en su mente, y la causa estaba más cerca de ser entendida por Sai que por el azabache.

"¿Por qué me pides paciencia? ¿Por qué debería soportarlo?" cuestionó Sakura.

"No te pido que lo soportes, si quieres alejarte de él no te detendré. Pero estoy casi seguro de que esa no es una opción que te haría más feliz"

Sakura se tumbo en la cama, leyó el último mensaje de Sai con detenimiento y se sintió indignada, Sai estaba dando por sentado que su felicidad dependía de lo que el azabache hiciera de ella, según Sakura el ojinegro estaba completamente equivocado. Se negó a continuar hablando con el chico así que apagó el móvil para evitar cualquier mensaje.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas, la chica respiro lentamente una y otra vez pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, seguía muy molesta y frustrada, pero ahora los mensajes de Sai le habían sumado un toque de confusión a todo lo que sentía.

Se sentó en la cama y reflexiono por unos instantes en aquellas últimas palabras de Sai, pero cualquier intento de razonar se veía rápidamente nublado por el recuerdo del frio Sasuke diciéndole "No te pregunte a ti, rata" como si ella fuera un insignificante roedor y él una especie de dios. Recordó entonces la visión del torso desnudo de Sasuke junto con esa sonrisa maliciosa que le había dedicado; Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al instante.

— Maldito Uchiha... — dijo en voz muy baja, tumbándose con furia y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas — No vas a robarme el sueño Sasuke, no voy a dejar que lo hagas... — dijo más para sí misma que para él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego de pelear con sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente ella se sentó junto a Sasuke como siempre, pero ese día en particular un aura gélida los rodeaba, ella no estaba dispuesta a hablarle hasta que él se disculpara, y él por su parte estaba demasiado molesto porque Sakura coqueteara con su ¨mejor´´ amigo como para dirigirle la palabra; y era justo su enojo mal justificado lo que llenaba de ira al azabache, ¿Por qué se sentía tan enojado? ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto que ella estuviera a solas con Sai? Ella no era más que una tipa rara y terca, no había nada bueno en ella, ¿Entonces para que molestarse?

La mañana transcurrió con lentitud, entre clases que se sentían inusualmente pesadas y conversaciones cortas por parte de Sakura con sus amigas, esto siguió así hasta que en el segundo recreo del día Tenten se armó de valor y preguntó.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Estás molesta por algo?

— No tiene importancia — fue su respuesta carente de interés

— Venga Sakura, somos tus amigas, puedes decirnos lo que pasa — volvió a decir Tenten

— A menos que hayas matado a alguien, en ese caso no quiero saberlo, es más, nunca tuvimos esta conversación — dijo Ino en un tono serio pero sarcástico que hizo a Sakura soltar una risita.

— ¡Al fin sonríes! — exclamo la castaña— ¿Qué te pasa Saku? Hoy estas tan fría...

— Es...complicado... — Sakura aun no les contaba de su trabajo y de Sasuke, y la verdad no sabía cómo explicar lo ocurrido sin tener que exponer demasiado su pequeño secreto así que opto por decirles la verdad a las únicas dos chicas que le habían tratado bien desde el primer día.

Al final de la narración, Ino y Tenten habían pasado una y otra vez de la sorpresa al enojo, luego a la risa y a la indignación. Ninguna de las dos imaginaba que aquella fuera la relación de Sakura con Sasuke, para ambas, esos dos estaban saliendo a escondidas, pero al escuchar la conducta del azabache el día anterior las amigas de Sakura adoptaron una posición firme en contra del chico problema.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Es… ¡Es...es un idiota! — exclamo Tenten cuyas frases a penas lograban ser bien formuladas a causa del enojo.

— Si, eso ya lo sé — dijo Sakura cansada

— Tranquila frentona, no tienes que hacerle caso a lo que dice o hace, no lo tomes tan a pecho — aconsejo Ino.

— Eso intento, pero no es fácil

— Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero te aseguro que te sentirás mejor si ignoras sus actitudes. Él es muy egocéntrico, nunca he visto que trate con amabilidad a nadie, tu... — la rubia se detuvo en este punto, estaba por decir "tú eres la única que se ha acercado lo suficiente como para que te trate con algo de confianza" pero decidió no decirlo.

— ¿Yo qué? - pregunto Sakura con un poco de interés

— Tu... no eres la única que ha sufrido sus insultos, no pienses demasiado en ello

— mintió Ino ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos

— Supongo que tienes razón...

— ¡Shh! ¡Shh! Ahí viene el delegado — susurro Tenten con disimulo.

— Hola chicas — saludo Naruto detrás de Sakura

— Hola — saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Sakura volteo para ver al rubio y entonces se encontró con una pequeña flor violeta entre las manos de el.

— Es para ti — dijo el delegado de la clase tendiendo la flor a Sakura y sonriendo con nerviosismo — Yo... he notado que estas un poco triste, y… si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, no dudes en decírmelo — termino de decir el rubio con bastante seriedad pero un gesto amable

— Gracias... — respondió Sakura tomando la flor y observándola con atención — Eres muy amable Naruto, gracias.

— No es nada — contestó el rubio desviando la mirada — Yo…me preguntaba si… ya que hoy vamos a salir más temprano de clases… ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

— Ah… yo… — Sakura estaba pensando en si aceptar o no, después de todo tenía trabajo esa tarde.

— ¡Claro que sí! — contestó Ino en representación de su amiga.

— ¡Ino! — exclamó Sakura sonrojándose por el comportamiento de su amiga.

— ¡Por supuesto que acepta! En cuanto se acaben las clases irá contigo — afirmó Tenten con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tenten? — dijo Sakurs denotando que se esperaba aquella intromisión de parte de la rubia pero no de la castaña.

— ¿Nos das un minuto? — le pidió la castaña a Naruto y éste un poco confundido se apartó de las tres amigas.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? — susurró Sakura a sus amigas en cuanto Naruto se alejó.

— Estamos ayudando a que te sientas mejor — contestó Tenten también en susurros.

— Exacto, Naruto es un buen chico, un poco tonto a mi parecer, pero es buena persona. Lo que tú necesitas, querida frentona, es juntarte con personas amables, y no con azabaches altaneros — afirmó Ino con total seguridad.

La chica reflexionó un momento en las palabras de sus amigas, tenían toda la razón, lo que más necesitaba Sakura era acercarse a personas que no fueran tan egocéntricas y altaneras, más concretamente no necesitaba acercarse a Sasuke, y aunque esto era inevitable en la escuela y el trabajo, nada impedía que ella se alejara del azabache en las horas que no debía cumplir con ninguna de esas obligaciones.

— Tienen razón — dijo por fin y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Naruto.

— Lo siento, actuamos muy extraño hace un momento — comentó ella para llamar la atención del rubio.

— Descuida, estoy bastante acostumbrado a la actitud de Ino…— dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

— En fin, yo… acepto tu invitación. Si es que después de todo ese circo aún quieres llevarme a almorzar — dijo la chica burlándose de la situación anterior.

— Por supuesto, la oferta sigue en pie — contestó el rubio sonriendo y dándole una pequeña mirada a Ino y Tenten que sin disimulo les observaban a pocos metros. — Te espero a la salida.

— Hecho — dijo ella, y al encontrarse ambos con un silencio incómodo el rubio se retiró rápidamente y ella volvió con sus amigas.

Luego de finalizar las últimas horas de clase Sakura se reunió con Naruto en la puerta del salón de clases, y ante la mirada atónita de cierto azabache se marcharon juntos. Su destino: un centro comercial a pocos minutos de la librería de Sasori.


	11. Eres unica

En cuanto salieron del colegio, Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron a la parada del autobús, y ante la mirada complacida de Ino y Tenten, esperaron por el transporte que los llevaría a su... ¿cita?

Ahora que estaba a solas con el rubio, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que todo aquello parecía una cita, sin embargo no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, Naruto era un buen chico, pero era demasiado pronto como para imaginar que el tenia algún interés romántico en ella, así que desechó la idea por el momento.

El rubio fue muy atento durante todo el camino hasta el centro comercial, donde tendría lugar su almuerzo junto a Sakura. Él sabía que esto no era más que una salida normal entre amigos, pero por alguna razón estaba completamente nervioso…

— ¿Que te gustaría comer? — pregunto el rubio mientras subían por las gradas eléctricas

— Hmmm...la verdad no se me ocurre nada... ¿De qué tienes ganas tu?

—¿Yo?...pues cualquier cosa me vendría bien, tengo hambre jeje — dijo él con una sonrisa

— Jajaja ok, entonces busquemos algo rápido — respondió ella; resultaba un poco extraño tratar a Naruto fuera de la escuela, pero era agradable.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba sin mucho ánimo por la acera, llevaba una bolsa de comida rápida en la mano y tenía el ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Sakura alejándose con el delegado, ambos sonrientes, emanando armonía por cada poro. "Maldición..." Se sentía molesto, confundido y ansioso. Había considerado seguirlos en cuanto los vio salir juntos, pero ¿Qué caso tenia? Iba a terminar más molesto que ahora, además, no tenía ninguna razón para estar al pendiente de lo que Sakura hiciera o dejara de hacer... ¿O sí?

Nada tenía sentido. Se dirigió hasta la librería, abrió la puerta de un empujón y la campana sonó violentamente.

—Bienve... ¿Sasuke?

— Hey... — fue toda su respuesta y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Sasori. — Voy a comer aquí... — anuncio cuando estaba a medio camino.

— Amm está bien...oye, ¿Donde está Sakura?

— ¿¡Acaso te parezco su madre!? ¿¡Por qué tendría que saber donde esta!? — dijo gritando mientras daba media vuelta para encarar al molesto primo de Naruto.

Para su sorpresa Sasori se había tomado la respuesta con calma, y ahora solo observaba atentamente y con extraña frialdad al azabache; su habitual jovialidad y buen humor parecían un sueño.

— ...— Sasuke guardo silencio, sosteniendo la fría mirada de su jefe.

— Escucha Sasuke, no sé qué es lo que te pasa pero voy a pedirte que te tomes el día libre — dijo Sasori con voz neutral.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡No vas a atender a mis clientes con ese humor! — anunció el dueño alzando levemente la voz, tras lo cual soltó un leve suspiro — Puedes comer en la oficina y luego retirarte.

— ...— El pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada en silencio, sosteniendo la mirada de Sasori hasta el último minuto.

— Me iré ahora. — dijo tirando de la puerta lentamente y desviando la mirada hacia el exterior.

— Bien...Espero verte mañana, con un mejor humor — fue la respuesta de Sasori, no era necesariamente una amenaza, pero su tono carente de su habitual jovialidad resultaba chocante.

— Seguro...Y sobre tu pregunta...— Sasuke observó fijamente los ojos de Sasori y luego de una pausa dramática añadió — Tu primo debe estar seduciéndola ahora mismo — sonrió de forma irónica, disfrutando como la expresión calmada de Sasori se convertía en una de desconcierto.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡SASUKE! — Para cuando Sasori fue capaz de articular una palabra el azabache ya había salido de la librería a paso ligero, no tenía rumbo fijo, simplemente tenía que alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, totalmente ajenos a lo que acontecía a unas cuadras de distancia Naruto y Sakura finalmente se encontraban sentados en su mesa disfrutando de su almuerzo. Luego de pensarlo un poco optaron por entrar en un establecimiento donde la especialidad era el pollo en diferentes presentaciones. Como todo un caballero, Naruto se había ofrecido a pagar la cuenta, y aunque Sakura se negó al principio, no hubo forma de hacer que el rubio accediera a dejarla pagar su propia comida.

Sakura se encontraba en una mesa del restaurante, esperando que Naruto llegara con la comida y pensando en cuan agradable resultaba pasar tiempo con alguien civilizado, cuando el sonido de su teléfono le hizo dejar sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad. Era un mensaje de texto.

"De: Ino

Asunto: CITA 3

Holaaaa ¿Cómo está yendo todo eh? ¿Te lo estas pasando bien con el delegado? Apuesto a que si. Tienes que contarnos TOOODO lo que pase en la cita Ok? ¡TODO!

Abrazos²"

Sakura soltó una pequeña risita al leer el mensaje, sin duda de sus dos amigas Ino resultaba la más entusiasta con todo tipo de cosas (excepto el estudio) y era especialmente entusiasta cuando se trataba de relaciones. Ino era una fan empedernida de las comedias románticas y las películas románticas en general, y si a eso le agregamos que Sakura tenía una "cita" con el que ella misma denominara "el chico bueno de la película" era demasiado para su pequeño corazón de fangirl.

"De: Sakura

Asunto: NO CITA 3

Vale, yo les contaré todo en cuanto las vea. Pero esto NO es una cita, ok? Es una salida entre amigos, ¿vale?

—"¿Qué rayos estás pensando Ino?" — pensó Sakura divertida mientras devolvía el celular a la bolsa de su pantalón. Naruto llegaba en ese momento con la bandeja de comida, y Sakura tuvo que disimular un poco y dedicarle solo una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, pero por dentro tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas y contarle lo que sus amigas le habían enviado.

— Aquí está — dijo el rubio colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa de modo que ambos la alcanzaran — Espero que te guste el "wrapstar".

— Seguramente sí, no creo que tengas malos gustos para la comida — respondió Sakura tomando la caja que contenía su comida y abriéndola. Dentro había una especie de hambuerguesa, ¿O más bien un burrito con forma de hamburguesa?, la chica no sabía cómo describirlo, era algo que nunca antes había comido y que había accedido a probar porque el rubio había mencionado que de ese establecimiento, el "wrapstar era su comida favorita".

Naruto estaba comiendo una papa frita mientras observaba fijamente a Sakura esperando ver su reacción a la "primera mordida", pero la chica giró la vista inesperadamente y se encontró con los ojos del rubio.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Sakura conteniendo la risa, Naruto se había sonrojado levemente en cuanto ella volteó a verlo.

— Nada… Lo siento — contestó el rubio con una leve sonrisa, apenado por observarla descaradamente.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa y procedió a darle la primera mordida a esa "hamburguesa burrito" como ella había decidido llamarla. Para su sorpresa, sabía extremadamente bien, tanto que tuvo que tomar unos segundos para averiguar que parte de todos los ingredientes que llevaba le hacían tan deliciosa.

— Está delicioso!

— Lo sé, sabía que te gustaría — dijo el rubio relajándose, la anterior situación incómoda se había esfumado.

— Es el elixir de la vida… — Mencionó Sakura en voz baja.

Tras una leve pausa, ambos echaron a reír por el estúpido comentario de Sakura, mientras algunos de los comensales más cercanos los observaban riéndose con ellos o de ellos. No así, cierto chico que se encontraba en un extremo del restaurante, observando fijamente a la pareja mientras la sangre le hervía al pasar por sus venas.

Aún cuando Sasuke había decidido no seguirlos en un principio, su determinación se había venido abajo en cuanto Sasori le había obligado a tomarse el día libre. El estaba molesto, y una de las causas principales de su mal humor estaba a algunas mesas de distancia almorzando alegremente con el que podría llamar su némesis.

El azabache había salido de la librería de Sasori y tras unos minutos de inconsciencia se había encontrado a sí mismo a pocos pasos del centro comercial donde sabía (por los entusiastas comentarios que Ino hiciera sobre eso mientras esperaba el autobús) que Naruto y Sakura iban a tener su cita. Luego de pasarse unos minutos pensando en dónde podrían haberse metido, decidió darse una vuelta por los restaurantes, y para su sorpresa, luego de pasar por dos establecimientos, ahí dentro del tercero, sentada sola en una mesa observando su celular estaba Sakura con una blusa verde y aretes turquesa a juego con sus pulseras. Había que aceptarlo, ella no era ningún "icono de la moda" pero su extraña forma de vestir era parte de eso que la hacía única.

—"¿Única…?" — Sasuke se detuvo ante este pensamiento mientras mordisqueaba sus papas fritas. El azabache había comprado comida antes, casualmente era la misma cadena*, así que solo entró y se sentó como si hubiera comprado la comida ahí mismo.

Su mirada se clavó en la espalda de Sakura, sus cabellos cerezos caían onduladamente sobre la tela verde de su blusa. Castiel llevó otra papa frita a su boca y la mastico lentamente.

— "Claro, Sakura es única" — pensó — "Es la única persona que conozco que ame enfermizamente los libros, es la única que sea atrevido a encararme sin el mayor signo de miedo, es la única que…." — sus pensamientos se detuvieron en este punto, una revelación estaba llegando — "Es la única que puede volverme loco de celos…"

Para Sasuke las personas a su alrededor no tenían la más mínima importancia, pero entre todos ahí estaba Sakura, una chica nada especial, una friki de los libros, una terca, ¿Y era ella quien ahora llamaba su atención? ¿Era ella quien despertaba en él los hasta ahora dormidos celos?. Recordó entonces las emociones que el verla con Naruto le producían, recordó aquella escena de Sakura y Sai en la librería; por más que quisiera no podía negar la naturaleza de esos sentimientos, eran celos, celos de la relación que parecía mantener la chica con los otros dos.

— Qué estupidez…— dijo en un susurro para sí mismo el azabache, riéndose de su reciente análisis de la situación.

Del otro lado del establecimiento, Sakura y Naruto sostenían una alegre conversación sobre los intereses en común que habían encontrado, libros, música, etc. Hasta que la joven volvió a sentir su celular vibrando.

— Disculpa…— dijo ella sacando el aparato y revisándolo rápidamente.

— Tranquila. — contestó el rubio, al tiempo que recordaba haber dejado su celular olvidado en su mochila. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para revisarlo así que lo sacó.

El rubio no estaba listo para lo que a continuación se presento ante él en la pantalla del teléfono, había 3 llamadas perdidas de su primo Sasori, y al parecer había varios mensajes de texto del mismo remitente. Naruto le dio un vistazo rápido a algunos de los mensajes, preguntas como "¿Dónde están?" "¿Qué haces con Sakura?" y amenazas muy al estilo de Sasori aparecían en la mayoría de mensajes, todos con el claro fin de dejarle claro al rubio que por algún medio Sasori se había enterado de su cita con Sakura.

—"Sasuke"… — pensó el rubio. Seguramente el azabache le había contado a su primo que él y Sakura se habían marchado juntos del colegio. Pero, ¿Qué ganaba Sasuke con eso?...probablemente arruinar su cita con Sakura.

— Era Sasori— dijo Sakura con voz suave mientras guardaba nuevamente su celular — Dijo que le dio el día libre a Sasuke…que por favor no me demorara en llegar…

Naruto desvió su atención del móvil con las amenazas de su primo y se fijó en Sakura, su semblante había cambiado completamente, su sonrisa se había desvanecido un poco, pero no parecía triste, ¿Preocupación? ¿Enojo?, el rubio no podía decidir qué emoción era la que ella estaba demostrando en ese momento.

La mente de Naruto empezó a hacerse un caos, no entendía muy bien que le pasaba a Sakura, no sabía por qué Sasori actuaba de maneta tan alocada con él cuando la chica estaba de por medio, y más importante, su odio hacia el azabache estaba creciendo significativamente…


	12. Regalo inesperado

Ambos se habían quedado demasiado callados y quietos a comparación con cómo se comportaran antes, todo había cambiado al momento de ver sus celulares. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y ladeó su sonrisa, que interesante atmosfera era esa que ahora se cernía sobre el delegado y la rata de biblioteca.

El azabache decidió que era momento de retirarse, se puso de pie y tras echar una última vista a la ahora bastante muerta reunión de sus compañeros de clase salió del establecimiento. No tenía nada bueno que hacer, pero faltaba media hora para que empezara oficialmente el turno de Julie en la librería, y si podía, Sasuke quería hablar con la chica antes de que ésta se encontrara con Sasori.

— Será mejor que me vaya — anunció Sakura guardando su celular en la mochila y limpiando sus manos y boca con una servilleta — Perdóname, Naruto…

— Ahh…No, tranquila. — el rubio a penas y empezaba a regresar del fondo de sus pensamientos — No es tu culpa — alcanzó a decir con una media sonrisa.

— Gracias por todo, estuvo delicioso y me divertí mucho.. — contestó ella sonriendo levemente y colgándose la mochila al hombro — Nos vemos mañana.

— Te acompaño — dijo el rubio con un poco de torpeza.

— No, gracias. Quiero…quiero caminar sola un rato…— fue la respuesta que le ofreció la chica, y se fue antes de que Naruto pudiera insistir.  
El rubio la observó alejarse, no creyó prudente seguirla y obligarla a permanecer en su compañía así que tomó sus cosas y salió del restaurante pocos minutos después que Sakura; sin saber bien que hacer, decidió ir directo a casa.

Sakura se apresuró para salir del centro comercial, sin embargo una vez fuera supo que no tenía ganas de llegar a su destino, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, necesitaba sentarse y pensar. Por suerte para ella, a medio camino, entre el centro comercial y la librería se encontraba una pequeña plaza con árboles alrededor y una estatua de quien sabe que persona en el centro. Decidió que ese sería su destino, al menos por unos minutos necesitaba algo de soledad, algo de paz.

Estaba caminando sobre la acera de la plaza, intentando buscar un lugar donde sentarse cuando la figura de un chico con la cabeza hacia atrás en una banca a pocos pasos de distancia la hizo detenerse en seco. Ese cabello azabache era inconfundible, era Sasuke. De pronto se sintió enferma, enojada nuevamente por la actitud que el azabache le mostrara en la librería la última vez que hablaron, así que decidió dar media vuelta y alejarse de él lo más pronto posible; giró sobre sus talones rápidamente dispuesta a marcharse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no saludas? — dijo Sasuke a sus espaldas, la voz del chico la detuvo.

— No suelo saludar a personas a las que les he deseado la muerte…— contestó ella aún de espaldas, con ese tono sarcástico, frío y algo sofisticado que solía utilizar cuando estaba enojada.

— Ouch…eso duele Saku… — exclamó el azabache fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

— Lástima, si me disculpas, tengo que irme… — contestó ella y retomando la marcha al escuchar los pasos del azabache tras de sí.

— No vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácil — el azabache la había alcanzado fácilmente y ahora se encontraba junto a ella, sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — exclamó Sakura volteando a verlo, no eran solo sus palabras las que le molestaban, si no su actitud relajada lo que la estaba sacando de quicio.

— Uhhh ese vocabulario — se burló el azabache alzando las manos en forma defensiva mientras sonreía al ver a Sakura tan molesta — Vale, no te enojes, solo quiero hablar contigo.

— … — Sakura clavó sus ojos en los de Sasuke, intentando descubrir que estaba pensando y tras una breve pausa añadió — Tienes cinco minutos…

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista para la televisión o algo? — comentó divertido Sasuke ante las limitaciones del tiempo que ella le imponía.

— Que sean cuatro, ¿O quieres que te dé solo uno? — fue la respuesta de la joven.

— Qué pesada… — dijo con un tono sarcástico. Se irguió completamente y adoptó una actitud seria. Se quedó en silencio, observando fijamente los ojos jade de la chica.

Sakuta sostuvo la mirada del azabache, él estaba completamente serio, ella intentaba no fruncir el ceño, ¿Por qué el no decía nada? Insistió mucho en hablar con ella, y ahora se limitaba en observarla en silencio como si ella telepáticamente fuera a entender el mensaje. Por unos instantes la chica se sintió absorbida por los ojos negros de Sasuke, ya se había fijado en el particular color de ojos del muchacho, sin embargo no había reparado en lo cautivadores que resultaban a esa distancia, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, nunca había tenido oportunidad de observarlos por tanto tiempo…

— ¿Y bien? — dijo ella arqueando una ceja, salvándose a si misma del abismo al que los ojos del contrario le estaban arrastrando — El tiempo corre, Sasuke…

— Yo… — el azabache empezó a hablar, pero llegado a este punto no sabía muy bien que decir. Al salir del centro comercial quería hablar con ella, pero… ¿De qué? ¿Cuál había sido el propósito de hablar con ella? ¿Había un propósito?, Sasuke no lo tenía claro. — Olvídalo… — dijo con un poco de frustración al verse tan confundido. Se llevó una mano a la frente y dio media vuelta, alejándose lentamente de Sakura.

— ¿Qué…? — había articulado Sakura pero Sasuke le había ignorado. Ahora él se alejaba lentamente. Sakura se sintió confundida, nada en la actitud del azabache tenía ningún sentido.

Ella se quedo de pié, sin saber qué hacer y observando como él se marchaba. Su primer impulso había sido seguirlo y gritarle, exigirle que le dijera lo que supuestamente quería decirle, exigirle una disculpa por haberla tratado tan mal, pero entonces la imagen del azabache caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza un poco gacha y la postura levemente inclinada hacia adelante le había hecho detenerse. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Sasuke?, ahora además de enojada estaba preocupada por él.

Sin embargo no tuvo el valor de seguirlo, además debía llegar al trabajo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había invertido perdiéndose en los ojos de Sasuke, pero había parecido una eternidad. Se apresuró a la librería, faltaban escasos cinco minutos para el inicio de su turno cuando abrió la puerta activando el sonido de la campanilla.

— Bienveni… ¡Sakura! — exclamó Sasori desde uno de los pasillos a la derecha de la chica.

— Hola jefe, lamento la demora — saludó ella intentando sonar lo más animada y normal posible.

— Descuida… ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó él, un sentimiento extraño empezaba a corroerle por dentro.

— Bien — contestó con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de Sasori.

— Nos dejaron salir antes del colegio, así que fui a comer con Naruto al centro comercial, fue divertido.

— Ya veo, que bueno — respondió el mayor en tono casual con una leve sonrisa.

— Jefe… — Sakura lo llamó desde el fondo de la librería, su voz resonó en el establecimiento vacio — ¿Vas a despedir a Sasuke? — preguntó ella sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.

— ¿Eh? — la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al joven, no había considerado despedir al azabache hasta que ella lo mencionó. Además la forma en que ella preguntaba, con un leve tono de preocupación lo confundía — No…No pienso hacerlo…¿Por qué?

— Okay… — dijo ella con un leve suspiro — Era solo una curiosidad, no tenemos días libres así por así en esta tienda — bromeó ella y le dedicó una sonrisa acusadora al dueño de la librería.

— Jajajaja tienes razón, soy un jefe muy explotador jajajajaja — rió Sasori , siguiéndole la corriente a Sakura.

— Jajajaja ¡Explotador de niños! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! — exclamó ella señalándolo con el seño fruncido para luego echarse a reir.

Ambos rieron, y sus risas prolongadas durante algunos minutos resonaron en la tienda. Tanto ella como Sasori rieron sinceramente, y los dos sintieron una especie de alivio cuando el ataque de risa hubo terminado, al parecer la risa había calmado toda la ansiedad que sentían al momento de encontrarse.

— Ya basta, hay trabajo que hacer — comentó Sasori conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Ves! ¡Explotador! — exclamó Sakura volviendo a reírse y entrando en la oficina para dejar sus cosas.

La tarde estuvo llena de trabajo, muchas personas llegaron a la librería, un visitante sorpresa de una editorial llegó para hacer negocios con Sasori y varias personas se pararon a preguntar por libros que desgraciadamente no llegaban aún, pero seguros de conseguirlos un par de días después se anotaron en la recién inventada "Lista de espera" que creara Sakura para aplacar la ansiedad de los clientes.

Y aún cuando el trabajo había sido mucho, Sakura y Sasori disfrutaron del ambiente relajado que su pequeña "terapia de risas" les otorgara al inicio de la jornada. Cada uno de ellos tenía su propio lío mental, pero ninguno le había prestado atención a sus pensamientos de manera excesiva, por ahora, ambos tenían demasiado que hacer como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

Al final del día, luego de guardar en un lugar seguro de la oficina la "Lista de espera" Sakura salió de ahí rumbo a la puerta donde Sasori estaba girando el pequeño aviso de "Abierto" a "Cerrado".

— ¿Fue un día pesado o solo es mi imaginación? — preguntó el dueño girándose al escuchar los pasos de la chica.

— Fue un día pesado — contestó ella suspirando.

— La buena noticia, es que al parecer el negocio está ganando prestigio — comentó Sasori con una gran sonrisa. Luego, como recordando algo chasqueó los dedos de la mano izquierda y abriendo mucho la boca se dirigió a Sakura emocionado — Espera, no te vayas todavía.

— Ammm…vale… — respondió ella confundida. Sasori se apresuró a su oficina y tras unos breves instantes salió de ahí con algo tras su espalda y con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su cara, entonces Sakura se percató de lo mucho que brillaban los ojos de Sasori cuando sonreía, se veía incluso más guapo de lo que a ella le parecía desde el principio.

— Cierra los ojos — pidió él en cuanto se encontró frente a ella.  
Sakura obedeció, era difícil negarse a la cara de niño emocionado que Sasori empezaba a mostrarle.

— Extiende las manos — ordenó el mayor. Sakura obedeció.

— Jefe…prométeme que no es una cucaracha o algo así — dijo ella con tono suplicante pero burlón.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca te haría algo así! ¡Me ofendes! — exclamó Sasori.

Sakura pudo imaginar perfectamente la expresión de indignación sobre exagerada en el rostro de su jefe, reprimió una sonrisa y esperó. Pocos segundos después un pesado libro era colocado en sus manos, la sorpresa hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera y abrió los ojos aún sin haber escuchado la orden del mayor. Soltó un grito ahogado y por breves instantes observó incrédula la novela en sus manos

— Espero que te guste — dijo Sasori rompiendo el silencio mientras sonreía al ver la expresión de la chica.

— Es….esto…. ¿Es para mí? — la chica hizo la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Pero su cerebro no podía procesar las cosas bien.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Contestó Sasoru entre risas — ¿Por qué más iba a dártelo?... Es una edición vieja, pero…

— ¡No importa! ¡Me encanta! Es decir, amo los libros viejos y… — sus palabras se cortaron, observó las letras marrones de la cubierta "Orgullo y Prejuicio". La novela que más le gustaba, y de la cual su único ejemplar había sido arruinado por uno de sus primos hacía tiempo. — Gracias… — exclamó sonriendo y observando fijamente a Sasori, no sentía merecer aquel presente.

— De nada — dijo él con una sonrisa casi paternal, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de la chica y acarició levemente su cabello — Me alegro que te guste.

— ¿De dónde salió este libro? — preguntó la chica, hojeando el interior leyó que figuraba "1997" en la fecha de Edición.

— Oh, Sasuke lo encontró ayer en la bodega. — empezó a contarle Sasori en tono casual mientras se dirigía al otro lado del mostrador para terminar de poner las cosas en orden — Al finalizar el turno, poco después de que te fuiste vino a mí y me lo dio, ya se marchaba cuando desde la puerta me dijo "A Sakura le gusta mucho este libro…" y entonces se fue, así nada más.

El escuchar acerca de aquellos acontecimientos hicieron que Sakura alzara la vista del libro hacia el mayor, sus ojos estaban abiertos, la sorpresa que le causaba el hecho de que Sasuke pensara en ella de esa forma la desconcertaba.  
Guardó silencio, esperando que Sasori continuara hablando.

Sasori alzó la vista de los papeles que guardaba en un cajón, observó fijamente a Sakura y tras unos segundos de silencio añadió — Al inicio no entendí que quería decir, pero luego comprendí que era su forma de decir "Deberías regalárselo"… — El mayor terminó esta frase con una leve y algo triste sonrisa, cosa que solo sumó confusión a la mente de Sakura.

— Ya veo… — fue lo único que la chica se sintió capaz de articular mientras devolvía la mirada al libro. Estaba inmensamente feliz de recibir ese regalo, pero estaba horriblemente confundida por las actitudes que el azabache había demostrado. El día anterior él había sido una bestia con ella, pero ahora resultaba que también había pensado en un regalo no solo bonito si no que muy significativo para la chica. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando Sasuke? ¿Era de esto de lo que quería hablarle en la tarde?...

— Deberías agradecerle a él — dijo Sasori por fin. El mayor no podía evitar sentir que su orgullo había sido herido al hacer aquella aclaración sobre la procedencia del regalo, pero no era lo suficientemente malo como para aceptar todo el crédito. Además, era él quien había recibido la sonrisa emocionada y agradecida de Sakura, eso le bastaba por el momento.

— Lo haré… — susurró Sakura y guardando el libro en su mochila y dirigiéndose lentamente a la salida — Hasta mañana jefe, que descanses. — se despidió ella con una leve sonrisa y se marchó.

Después de haber dejado a Sakura en aquella plaza, Sasuke se había tumbado bajo un árbol sintiéndose frustrado y confundido. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle a Sakura?, no lo tenía claro, no entendía ni siquiera lo que estaba sintiendo por ella en esos momentos, y ahora había estropeado todo al primero tomarle el pelo y luego dejarla ahí con la palabra en la boca.

Luego de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde saltando de pensamiento en pensamiento, sintiendo que nada tenía sentido cuando se trataba de esa chica, se marchó a casa, y luego de una larga ducha se puso unos pantalones de pijama y sin encender la luz se tumbo en la cama, dejando que su cabello mojado empapara la almohada.

— Y ella no se va… — se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Eso de pensar en Sakura empezaba a ponerlo de mal humor, ¿Por qué ella de entre todas las chicas?

Se incorporó y tomó la toalla que estaba sobre la cama, la puso sobre su cabeza y empezó a secarse el cabello. El sonido de su celular sobre la mesa de noche le hizo dar un leve respingo, se giró tomarlo y abrió la tapa contestando automáticamente a la llamada, el numero era desconocido, pensó un segundo en colgar pero en ese momento del otro lado de la línea una voz logro sorprenderlo.

— ¿Aló….? — la voz femenina saludo en tono dudoso.

— Diga — contestó rápidamente el azabache— ¿Quién habla? — preguntó él aunque sabía de quien se trataba.

— Soy Sakura… — contestó la chica y luego guardo silencio.

— Creí que no le hablabas a personas a las que les habías deseado la muerte — mencionó él en tono juguetón.

— Idiota… — dijo ella del otro lado de la línea, suprimiendo lo que Sasuke interpretó como una risa. — Yo…

— Lo siento… — soltó el azabache con pesar, cortando las palabras de Sakura.

— ¿Qué?

— No acepto confesiones de amor por teléfono — añadió él en tono burlón y levemente seductor, tomándole el pelo a la chica. Una pequeña parte de él supo que era una mala idea, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡¿Es que no puedo tener una conversación decente contigo?! — Exclamó ella entre risas — Pues lamento decepcionarte, aunque así lo desees esta no es una confesión de amor, mala suerte.

Hubieron risas en ambos lados. Toda esta conversación no tenía el más mínimo sentido para ninguno de los dos, pero nada que los involucrara a ambos solía tener sentido.

— Ya basta — dijo Sakura terminando de reírse. Se acomodó en el asiento que sobresalía de su ventana y observó el patio de su casa, en la planta de abajo se distinguían las luces de la cocina. — Te llamé porque… Sasori me dio hoy el libro…

— ¿Ya no le llamas "jefe"? — preguntó Sasuke intentando no sonar demasiado serio al respecto.

— Lo llamo así en su presencia, pero no es el punto. — Aclaró Sakura — El punto es que…me dijo que te agradeciera y por eso llamé.

— Ah ya veo, me agradeces por que el jefe lo dice — frío sarcasmo salió de la boca de Sasuke e hizo que la sangre de la chica hirviera.

— No — estaba a punto de empezar una nueva pelea pero decidió frenarse — Él me dijo que fue idea tuya darme el libro, y yo decidí llamarte para agradecerte… Así que gracias…me gusto mucho recibirlo… — Sakura terminó esta frase con apenas un susurro.

— … — el azabache guardó silencio, se acomodó al fondo de la cama y luego añadió — De nada… yo… pensé que te alegraría tenerlo. Eres rara ¿Lo sabías?

— Sí, me alegra tenerlo. — contestó haciendo caso omiso a las ultimas palabras del chico — Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, asi que…

— ¿De dónde sacaste mi número? — preguntó él para que la comunicación no se cortara.

— …Sai me lo dio…. — la chica dudo al responder, pero de nada le servía ocultar la verdad.

— Vale… — contestó Sasuke pensativo — Perdóname… — soltó en tono serio, un tono inusual en él — La forma en que te llame "rata" tan despectivamente ayer estuvo mal….lo lamento….

— … — Silencio. Sakura todavía no se acababa de creer que Sakura se estuviera disculpando. — ¿Quién eres…?

— ¿Qué demo…?

— ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sasuke?! — preguntó ella entre risas. Haciendo que la anterior atmosfera tensa que se había creado por las palabras del azabache disminuyera.

— "¿Es que no puedo tener una conversación decente contigo?" — repitió Sasuke imitando las anteriores palabras de Sakura.

— ¿¡Como te atreves a imitarme!? — Contestó ella intentando sonar molesta pero soltando una risa poco después — Ya enserio, acepto tus disculpas… ¡Pero si vuelves a decirme rata de esa forma juro que voy a patearte!

— Vale, vale. Tranquila — el azabache alzó una mano en forma defensiva aún cuando ella no podía verlo — Dime, ¿Puedo seguir llamándote "rata de biblioteca"?, ya sé que lleva la palabra "rata" pero cuando la digo así es con…. — el azabache se detuvo antes de mencionar la última palabra ¿Qué estuvo a punto de decir?.

— ¿Con qué?... ¿Con cariño? — preguntó ella intentando sonar burlona. Pero la verdad es que la sola idea de que esa palabra fuera la correcta la ponía incómoda.

— Te encanta asumir que siento alguna especie de afecto por ti ¿verdad? — se burló el azabache. Ella lo puso en una situación difícil.

— ¡Qué horror! No gracias — exclamó ella y tras una pausa añadió — Me llaman a cenar, debo irme. — Era mentira, lo único que quería era que aquella extraña conversación acabara.

— ¿Entonces puedo o no puedo seguir llamándote así? — preguntó él riendo.

— ¿No puedes ponerme un apodo más bonito? — contestó ella soltando un bufido.

— Puedo llamarte "cariño" si quieres — contestó el azabache usando una voz tan suave y seductora que causo que la chica se sonrojara. En ese momento Sakura agradeció no estar hablando cara a cara con él.

— Solo cuando estemos solos — dijo ella entre risas. Pero no eran risas nerviosas, ella se había repuesto del ataque y había contraatacado con un tono burlón. Si él quería jugar de esa forma entonces ella también podía jugar. Y tras esas últimas palabras terminó la llamada y colocó el celular junto a su nuevo libro sobre el colchón en el que ella se encontraba sentada.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Sakura contempló el enorme árbol que estaba junto a su ventana y siguió el recorrido de las ramas hasta el cielo, las estrellas ya brillaban en el firmamento y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando la figura de la chica. Soltó una pequeña risita, pensando en lo divertido y tonto que podía resultar hablar con Sasuke. El podía ser un imbécil y podía no ser muy caballeroso, pero de alguna forma ella estaba consciente de que él le agradaba, por extraño que esto pareciera…

Por su parte el azabache se había quedado sorprendido por aquella última frase de la chica, "Solo cuando estemos solos"; ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Un coqueteo? ¿O se estaba burlando de él? Sasuke rió de buena gana por unos instantes, ahora empezaba a tener un poco más claro el por qué Sakura entre todas las chicas llamaba su atención de aquella manera…


	13. Media noche (Parte l)

Tras haber cenado y conversado durante algunos minutos con sus padres, Sakura les dio las buenas noches y se marcho a su habitación. Había sido un día largo y lo único que necesitaba era un buen descanso.

Tomo su celular dispuesta a apagarlo cuando se percato que tenía un mensaje nuevo, era de Ino, y lo único que decía era "Conéctate en cuanto veas este mensaje". Sakura se extraño por aquello, Ino no solía enviarle mensajes tan vagos, pero sin pensarlo dos veces prendió el portátil, no sin antes contestarle a la morena con un "Vale, ahora voy".

Se coloco los audífonos con micrófono y espero hasta que el "Skype" cargara completamente. No tenía ni 5 minutos conectada cuando Ino inicio una video llamada con ella.

— ¿Hola? — saludó Sakura agitando su mano ante la cámara

— ¡Hola! — dijeron dos voces del otro lado, pronto aparecieron dos ventanas, una mostraba a Ino y la otra a Tenten.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Sakura divertida.

— Es una conferencia, ¿No es obvio? — contesto Tenten rodando los ojos.

— Teníamos que saber hoy mismo lo que paso entre Naruto y tú, ¡No podíamos esperar! — confesó Ino entrelazando sus manos y sonriendo

— ¡No te imaginas cuanto nos costó aguantarnos y no llamarte hasta ahora! — exclamó la morena tomando su cabeza con ambas manos en gesto desesperado.

— Jajajaja vale, gracias por el esfuerzo — Sakura soltó una leve carcajada, provocando que sus amigas rieran también.

— Ejem…— Ino carraspeó levemente aclarándose la garganta - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

— No era una cita — puntualizó Sakura con voz calmada.

— ¡Ay por favor! ¡No vamos a discutir eso ahora! — exclamó Tenten con muchos ademanes que acentuaron su frustración — ¡Solo dinos que paso!

— Okay! — Sakura puso sus manos frente a ella, como si quisiera protegerse de Tenten en la pantalla — Cálmate, se los contaré.

La chica les contó todo sobre su almuerzo con el rubio, intentando recordar cada mínimo detalle sobre sus atenciones tal y como se lo exigía Tenten, quien continuamente interrumpía el relato con sus múltiples preguntas. Para cuando Sakura pudo acabar de contarles todo ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que comenzaran aquella video llamada.

— ¿Y eso fue todo? — preguntó la rubia con un tono que estaba entre la desilusión y la inconformidad.

— Si — contestó bebiendo un sorbo de agua de la botella que mantenía en su escritorio.

— ¿La cita se acabo cuando tu jefe llamo? — preguntó Ino

— Si...luego de eso me fui — dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— ¡Odio a tu jefe! ¡Todo era tan perfecto! — exclamó Ino con indignación.

— Ino... — el llamado de atención de Sakura sonó como un regaño materno

— Tienes que admitir que fue inoportuno — argumentó la castaña apoyando a su amiga.

— Si pero...no lo odien solo por eso, no fue su culpa — dijo Sakura. Y en efecto no parecía ser culpa del mayor.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Fue de Sasuke! — la rubia golpeó con su puño derecho su palma izquierda — ¡Por tomarse el día libre!

— No fue su... — empezó a decir Sakura pero calló al instante, no sabía si la culpa era del azabache o no.

— ¿En serio no fue su culpa? — la cuestionó Tenten arqueando una ceja

— No lo se... — contestó jugando con un mechón de su pelo que caía por su hombro.

— Espera un minuto…— Ino dirigió sus acusadores ojos hacia la Sakura en la pantalla — Creí que estaban peleados, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

— ... — la chica guarda silencio y agacha la mirada, concentrándose en el mechón de cabello entre sus dedos mientras contesta — No lo sé, no sonaba como si fuera su culpa, además...

— Wow, espera, ¿¡Hablaste con Sasuke!? — exclamó la castaña alarmada.

— ¿Eh? — exclamó la chica alzando la vista.

— Que si hablaste con Sasuke, ¿Lo hiciste? — ahora era Ino quien miraba acusadoramente a Sakura

— ...Si... — contestó ella con un suspiro, distraídamente les había revelado a sus amigas algo muy delicado.

— ¿¡QUEEEE!? — exclamaron completamente sorprendidas las amigas de Sakura

— ¿¡Por qué!? — preguntó Ino con una voz chillona

— Ino, cálmate — dijo Tenten en un tono bastante serio — Debe haber una buena razón... ¿verdad? — preguntó a Sakura con un poco de esa preocupación materna que la caracterizaba.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, el libro que recibiera hoy seguía ahí. Era un regalo de Sasuke, entregado indirectamente, pero suyo de todas maneras. Se quedo en silencio unos minutos, haciendo que sus amigas casi murieran de ansiedad en sus respectivas casas.

— ¿Saku? — la llamó suavemente la castaña

— Me dio un regalo... — contestó ella aún mirando el libro.

— ¿Cómo…? — articularon las dos chicas y luego quedaron sin habla.

Sakura tomó un poco de aire, y regresando su atención a sus amigas les contó cómo Sasori le había entregado aquel libro y la participación escondida del azabache en todo aquello. Incluso les contó sobre la llamada que le hiciera para agradecerle, sin entrar en detalles sobre el contenido; también omitió el fugaz encuentro que sostuviera con él en la plaza.

— Increíble... — susurra Ino escondiendo levemente su boca en actitud pensativa.

— Lo sé — dice con leve sonrisa mientras rueda los ojos

— Si no fueras tú quien me lo dice, jamás lo creería — comenta Tenten cruzando los brazos

— Incluso a mi me cuesta creerlo — confesó la chica de ojos jade, volviendo a jugar con su cabello.

— Entonces… ¿Hicieron las paces? — preguntó Ino volviendo a la conversación.

— Pues... — ¿Lo habían hecho? — Si, eso creo… — contestó insegura Sakura.

— No me lo creo... — comenta Ino fijando sus ojos en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué? — Sakura sabía que todo aquello era extraño pero no le parecía lo suficientemente inaudito como para poner en ese estado de shock a sus amigas.

— Saku...un regalo como ese es demasiado personal... — habló la morena con voz pausada — No es para tomarlo a la ligera...

— ¿Ah sí? — a Sakura no le parecía tan importante.

— ¡Claro! No cualquier chico va y consigue un viejo ejemplar de tu novela favorita y te lo obsequia — complementa la rubia — Y además, estamos hablando de Sasuke, ¡Por Dios del cielo! Él pudo haberte regalado una calavera de ratón con un moño o algo así, ¡No eso!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? — Dijo lSakura entre risas, la idea de la calavera con moño resultaba demasiado estúpida — Él no es así...creo…

— A lo que se refiere, es que esto no es algo que Sasuke haga todo el tiempo — prosiguió Tenten sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Y ustedes como saben? — las cuestionó la chica causando silencio en sus dos amigas.

— No lo sé…no parece ese tipo de chico — dice sinceramente Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

— No juzguen a un libro por su cubierta... — las aconseja Sakura— Él es un idiota, sí; es un grosero, sí. Pero aun así...en el fondo...no es mal tipo...creo — la chica sonríe levemente y se encoge de hombros. Está consciente de la poca credibilidad de sus palabras.

— Oh claro, muy pero muy en el fondo — se burla la castaña alargando uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que agrega muchas "u" a su segundo "muy". Las tres amigas rompen a reir, cada quien modulando su voz de manera que no suene muy alto hasta que el vibrar de un teléfono las detiene.

— Un momento, me llaman — dice Tenten estirando su mano sobre la cama y cogiendo su móvil a pocos centímetros de ella.

— ¿Quién es a estas horas? — pregunta con su regular tono materno de regaño Ino, pues acaban de dar las 11:00 pm.

— Emmm...Neji— contesta la castaña con voz neutral, se retira los audífonos y se levanta de la cama.

— ¿Neji? Wow...eso es nuevo… — comenta la rubia al ver a su amiga levantarse.

— Pero son amigos de la infancia...esto debería ser normal... ¿No? — dice Sakura.

— Si, pero sabes que ella no soporta su "nuevo yo" — contesta Ino creando comillas con sus manos al referirse al chico — No lo admite, pero muere de celos por las chicas que lo persiguen — dice en voz más baja, como si Tenten pudiera escucharla y gritarle

— Ahh... — tras esa respuesta de Sakura ambas chicas quedan en silencio, es entonces cuando escuchan el final de la conversación de la castaña.

— Vale, mañana a las 7...seguro, nos vemos, buenas noches — se escucha decir a Tenten, luego aparece nuevamente en la pantalla y se coloca los audífonos.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — le interroga Ino divertida — ¿Tienes una cita con Neji? — dice arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

— No es una cita... — contesta la chica frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca, no le gustaba cuando Ino le tomaba el pelo, menos cuando Neji estaba involucrado.

— "No vamos a discutir eso ahora" bleh bleh bleh — imita Sakura sus anteriores palabras para burlarse de ella.

— ¡No me imites! — exige la castaña apuntando con un dedo a Sakura, y esforzándose por parecer enfadada.

— Venga, ¡Cuéntanos! — la anima Ino.

— El tiene boletos para la premier de una película que quiero ver ¿Ok? — empieza a contar Tenten— Iremos juntos y eso, pero no es una cita, voy por conveniencia — la chica se cruza de brazos y alza la barbilla.

— Eso muy cruel… — susurra Sakura

— Si, pobre Neji...la mujer despiadada de la que se vino a enamorar — la secunda Ino.

— ¿E-enamorado? — repite la castaña empezando a sonrojarse — ¡Ay por favor! No digan tonterías

— ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas? — la acusa Sakura con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡No me sonrojo! — Contesta alzando la voz — Debe… debe ser la luz... — dice desviando la mirada hacia la lámpara de noche, la única fuente de luz en su habitación además de la pantalla del portátil.

— Si querida, es la luz... — comenta la morena entre risas con sarcasmo.

— Bueno, debes saber que cuando termine tu cita, Ino y yo estaremos esperando por los detalles ok? — amenaza Sakura con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que no es una cita! ¡Somos amigos! — dice rodando los ojos y luego de una pausa agrega — Bueno… ya ni eso, ya casi no hablamos, y te lo dije, voy por interés…

— Bueno, el interés es lo que mantiene viva una relación — insiste la amante de los libros. Resultaba demasiado divertido tomarle el pelo a la más pequeña.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó Tenten tapando sus oídos aunque los audífonos siguieran ahí obligándola a escuchar.

Ino y Sakura empiezan a reír por lo bajo, ambas están a punto de carcajearse debido a las divertidas expresiones de su amiga, pero es demasiado tarde como para reír demasiado fuerte, así que mientras ellas intentan contener la risa Rose sigue diciendo amenazas y sonrojándose cada vez más, bien por la ira o por otros motivos.

— Lo siento chicas — comienza a decir Sakura aún entre risas — Me encantaría pasarme toda la noche hablando pero debo irme, tengo trabajo mañana así que...

— ¿¡Incluso en Sábado!? — pregunta la rubia algo contrariada.

— Sí, trabajo todo el día. Además recibiremos un pedido de libros, así que tendremos más trabajo que hacer...

— Vale, Entonces buenas noches — se despide Ino

— ¡Que descanses Saku! Y que tengas un lindo día junto al psicópata de Sasuke— ataca Tenten en venganza de todas las burlas previas.

— Gracias, buenas noches chicas, que descansen — se gira levemente y observa la pantalla donde se muestra a la castaña— Y tenren, espero que en tu cita Neji te lleve flores — le desea con toda la intensión de molestarla.

— ¡Ya! ¡Deja de molestar!

— Jajajajajajaja ¡Adiós! — corta la llamada y aún riéndose de lo mala que había sido con su amiga se va a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se prepara para un día muy ajetreado en el trabajo, el pedido de libros debería llegar cerca de las 10:00am, y aunque a esa hora ya están atendiendo clientes, seguramente ella cuidará la tienda mientras los hombres bajan la carga, puesto que una de las manías de Sasori era no permitirle hacer el trabajo más pesado, no desde que dejara caer aquellos libros de la caja, cosa que a ella le resultaba demasiado vergonzosa pues consideraba que el haber tirado esos libros dependía mas de la caja en mal estado que de su fuerza.

Caminó a paso lento el trayecto desde la parada hasta la librería, el día era fresco, y el sol al mantenerse oculto tras las nubes, no parecía tener la intención de matarte rostizado. Llego a la puerta principal, aun estaba cerrado, acerco su cara al vidrio e hizo una casita con sus manos para ver mejor el interior, vacio, ni siquiera las luces habían sido encendidas. ¿Acaso llegó muy temprano?

Saco su celular y consulto la hora, 7:30am; usualmente a esta hora Sasori ya habría llegado. Volvió a asomarse, esperando que el mayor apareciera desde el fondo de la tienda o algo por el estilo, pero nada paso, así que decidió sentarse en el suelo, junto a la puerta y esperar.

Habían pasado pocos minutos cuando Sasuke apareció, Sakura le sonrió y alzo la mano como saludo, él (sorpresivamente) le devolvió la sonrisa, al parecer el azabache se había levantado de buen humor.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Juegas a ser indigente? — Pregunto él en tono burlón al llegar junto a la chica.

— Buenos días para ti también — saludo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Sasuke se puso en cuclillas frente ella mientras sonreía de esa manera burlona que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Venga, "cariño", no vamos a empezar el día con peleas... — dijo él, acariciando cada palabra con una voz suave pero seductora, poniendo especial entonación en la palabra "cariño"

Sakura se sintió sonrojar, rodo los ojos con cansancio para desviar la mirada, se llevo una mano a la cara y aguanto la risa, esa forma de hablar en el lograba remover algo en su interior, y su forma de defenderse contra eso era reír, tomar todo como una broma…

— No vuelvas a decirme así, o en serio voy a carcajearme — confesó Sakura retirando levemente la mano de su cara.

— ¿Disculpa? — Dijo él sonriendo y arqueando una ceja — Tú dijiste que podía llamarte "cariño" cuando estuviéramos a solas… — continuo con su sensual tono de voz.

— No creí que fueras a hacerlo de verdad — dijo ella entre risas, aquello era demasiado.

— Pues va en serio... — suelta el azabache con una voz sorpresivamente seria.

— ... — Sakura sintió como sus anteriores risas eran aplacadas por la mirada severa del contrario ¿Qué demonios era ese cambio de actitud? Sostuvo la mirada de Sasuke unos segundos esperando que él dijera algo, buscando que sus ojos le revelaran los pensamientos del chico, pero no lo hacen.

La chica suelta un leve suspiro y desvía la mirada mientras se aferra sus rodillas contra el pecho y sonríe levemente, él se sienta frente a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— Ahí viene Sasori — dice ella observando cómo entra en el estacionamiento la camioneta de su jefe, Sasuke ignora este comentario y sigue viéndola fijamente — ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Oh lo siento, ¿Te pongo nerviosa? — se burla el azabache con su voz habitual.

— No sueñes — contesta ella arqueando una ceja mientras sonríe — Lo digo porque parece que olvidas respirar cuando me miras — la chica lleva dos de sus dedos al pecho del contrario, en ese momento el azabache inspira automáticamente — ¿Acaso te robo el aliento? — pregunta ella juguetona ampliando su sonrisa.

— ¡Ha! — Sasuke ladea su sonrisa y toma la mano de Sakura levemente - Eso quisieras "cariño" — susurra apartando aquella mano de su pecho.

— ¡Buenos días chicos! ¡Lamento la demora! — saluda el recién llegado con apuro.

— Buenos días jefe — saluda la chica alzando la mano que antes estuviera sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

— Buenos días — dice el azabache girándose levemente a Sasori para posteriormente ponerse de pie y ofrecerle su mano a Sakura. Ella arquea una ceja, desconfiando del gesto, pero ante la sonrisa del azabache acepta el gesto.

— Bien… empecemos la jornada — dice Sasori abriendo la puerta y entrando inmediatamente.

Sasuke impulsó a Sakura hacia arriba, ella se puso de pie quedando muy pegada al cuerpo del azabache, lo que la llevó a ser consciente por primera vez del perfume que él llevaba puesto.

— Vamos cariño, no querrás que el jefe se enoje porque estamos flojeando aquí afuera — comenta Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos, suelta su mano y entra a la tienda sin mirarla. Ella lo sigue en silencio.

Escasos dos segundos habían pasado mientras ella estuvo así pegada a él, mientras su mano era sostenida por la del azabache, pero a ella le pareció que habían pasado horas en aquella posición. Y para ser sinceros, no le disgustaba el agarre firme que el contrario le había proporcionado.

Pronto estuvieron listos y abrieron la tienda, en la primera hora no hubo ningún cliente, pero entre las 9:00 y las 10:00 am llegaron muchas personas; por alguna razón, estas personas se enteraron de la famosa "Lista de espera" y acudieron a la librería para que sus nombres fueran escritos en ella, asegurándose un ejemplar de aquel libro tan esperado.

— Bien…tu nombre ya está en la lista — le dijo Sakura a un joven de cabello castaño que esperaba frente al mostrador — Les llamaremos en cuanto los libros estén en nuestra tienda — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Okay, muchas gracias — contestó el chico agradeciendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y marchándose.

— El camión tardará al menos media hora más en llegar — comentó Sasori llegando junto a Sakura.

— Okay, lo bueno es que siempre llegara hoy — dijo ella bajando de la silla alta y dejándosela al mayor.

— Si, así no defraudaremos a nuestros clientes — Sasori tomó la lista, en ella figuraban cerca de treinta personas. — La lista fue todo un éxito ¿verdad? Qué buena idea tuviste Sakura

— Eso parece — comentó ella con una sonrisa — ¿Pero sabes algo extraño jefe? Tu nombre estaba justo al final de las personas que reservaron libros ayer…

— … — un leve sonrojo cruzó el rostro del mayor — Bueno…si debes saberlo, estoy esperando por este libro con más ansias que cualquiera de estas personas — afirmó frunciendo levemente el ceño sin que el leve tono rosa desapareciera de sus mejillas.

— ¿Es en serio? — Sakura intentó no reírse — ¿Qué tienen de especial "Los Juegos del Hambre"?

— ¿Bromeas? — preguntó Sasori sorprendido de que ella no hubiera leído ninguno de los libros.

— No, no bromeo — afirmó ella apoyando su codo en el mostrador — Nunca he leído uno de esos libros, ¿Son buenos?

— En mi opinión lo son — empezó a decir el mayor mientras se daba la vuelta y abría una de las gavetas que se encontraba bajo llave — Pero sería mejor que te crearas tu propia opinión respecto a ellos…

Le tendió a Sakura un libro de pasta negra con un símbolo de ave dorada que resplandecía en la oscuridad circundante, y en letras del mismo tono se leía "Los Juegos del Hambre".

— Este es el primer libro, te lo prestaré si es que quieres…— le dijo el joven, sus ojos tenían una especie de brillo infantil que Sakura interpretó por un "Leelo, ¿sí, sí, sí?".

— Vale — la chica tomó el libro en sus manos — Lo leeré y luego te cuento que me parece…

— Yo se que vendrás a rogarme por más — le dijo él con fanfarronería.

— Ya veremos — contestó ella sacudiendo el libro en una de sus manos.

Dos personas más llegaron para anotarse en la lista, y luego el tan esperado camión de entregas se estacionó en la parte posterior de la tienda, donde una puerta corrediza metálica conectaba la bodega con el estacionamiento de carga.

A pesar de que Sakura se había ofrecido a ayudar a descargar el camión, Sasori le había pedido amablemente que se encargara de la tienda mientras él y Sasuke se encargaban del nuevo pedido. Y ante la sonrisa burlona del azabache, la chica tuvo que volver tras el mostrador y esperar a que todo estuviera listo.

"En cuanto acabemos, tú te encargarás de seleccionar e identificar los libros que ya fueron apartados" Le había dicho Sasori mientras se marchaba con Sasuke hacia la bodega. A ella no le molestaba hacer ese trabajo, pero le resultaba tedioso ser tratada como una debilucha.

Aprovechando la soledad que de repente embargó a la tienda, sacó el libro que recién le prestara Sasori de una de las gavetas del mostrador y empezó su lectura. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había leído 3 capítulos y sinceramente había sido absorbida por la historia, estaba tan concentrada en ella que cuando Sasori la llamó desde el fondo de la tienda tuvo que tomarse dos segundos antes de recordar dónde estaba y lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo.

— Ya descargamos todo el camión, pero casi es hora de almorzar ¿Quieres ir primero? — preguntó el dueño mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

— No, vayan ustedes y tomen un descanso — contestó la chica. El cabello de Sasori estaba mojado por el sudor, y el de Sasuke, quien seguía de cerca a su jefe se encontraba igual.

— Vale, gracias — contestó el mayor con una leve sonrisa, el cansancio que sentía se notaba en su cara.

— En ese caso iré por allá y me tomare una siesta hasta que sea mediodía — anunció Sasuke, señalando la bodega de la que recién salían.

— ... — Su jefe volteó a verlo en silencio, y tras dedicarle una infantil mirada de reproche agregó — Esta bien... ¡Solo porque has trabajado duro con el cargamento!

— Pon la alarma del celular, si te quedas dormido y no comes será tu culpa — dijo Sakura desde detrás del mostrador a un Sasuke que ya se encontraba de espaldas.

— Llamame en cuanto sean las doce, okay? — contestó el azabache alzando una mano mientras continuaba su camino hacia la bodega.

— ¡No soy tu niñera! — gritó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

— No lo llames, deja que se salte su hora de almuerzo — dijo Sasori con voz suave mientras sonreía levemente y de manera un poco malvada.

— No lo hare — afirmó la chica y tras una pausa agrego — Deberías ir a descansar a la oficina jefe, también lo necesitas…

— Es lo que pensaba... — confesó el mayor girándose hacia Sakura— Pero si me duermo...

— A ti si iré a despertarte jefe — anuncio ella con una sonrisa. Las mejillas de Sasori enrojecieron levemente, pero para ella ese solo era el reflejo de todo el esfuerzo físico que él había estado realizando previamente.

— Okay... — dijo él y sin más se giro en dirección a la oficina — Te encargo la tienda — añadió.

— Cuenta conmigo — respondió ella. Y en cuanto Sasori hubo cerrado la puerta volvió a sacar el libro.

Dieron las doce, Sakura observo la puerta de la oficina de Sasori, dudando si ir a hablarle o no, después de todo eso significaba dejar sin cuidado la tienda. Siempre podía llamarle al teléfono, pero esa no era una grata forma de despertar, así que se puso de pie, cerró la puerta del frente y giro el letrero. Unos cuantos minutos de estar cerrados no matarían a nadie.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la oficina, y se detuvo al escuchar la respiración lenta de su jefe; estaba profundamente dormido, tendido sobre su chaqueta en el suelo tras el escritorio, apoyado sobre su brazo derecho. La chica se acerco con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y se arrodillo junto a él.

— Jefe...jefe... — lo llamo suavemente, pero él no hizo caso, siguió durmiendo. —Jefe...ya son las doce... — insistió ella, esta vez tocando levemente el hombro del mayor, quien solo se removió en sus sueños. — Lo que me faltaba, Sasori tiene el sueño pesado… — murmuro Sakura para sí misma, acariciando de nuevo el hombro del mayor y deslizando su mano a lo largo de su brazo, podía sentir los músculos del joven bajo su camiseta, y sin darse cuenta llego a rozarle la piel.

— ¿Eh? — exclamo con una voz adormilada el joven, agitando levemente el brazo que la chica había tocado.

— ¡Jefe! Ya son las doce, tiene que comer — dijo ella en un susurro. Se sintió sonrojar, segundos antes se había encontrado acariciando abiertamente el brazo de su jefe.

— ¿Sakura? — la llamo girándose hacia ella y abriendo uno de sus ojos , se notaba que aun estaba medio dormido — Sakura...llámame Sasori... — dijo él con voz suave.

— ¿Qué…? — si antes se sintió sonrojar, ahora sus mejillas estarían definitivamente mas rosas de lo normal.

— Te escuche hacerlo... — dijo él girándose por completo pero volviendo a cerrar los ojos, quedando boca arriba frente a ella — Dilo de nuevo...

— Basta jefe, estás dormido — dijo ella entre risas alborotando el cabello del mayor. ¿Por qué le estaba tocando tanto?

— Mmmmm — se quejo él con un leve gruñido, sin duda estaba librando una batalla entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia.

— Vamos jefe, tienes que despertar y comer algo, lo necesitas — dijo ella, sintió que sonaba como su madre, pero en esos momentos Sasori le parecía mas un niño que un hombre adulto.

— Dime Sasori… — insistió él, esta vez sus ojos se abrieron y clavaron su resplandor en Sakura, provocando una ola de nerviosismo en ella.

— Vale... — la chica tomó aire, como si fuera a dar un discurso importante y cumplió la petición del mayor — Sasori, es hora de que te levantes — dijo, sonando indudablemente como una madre.

— "Si mamá" — contestó él entre risas, y sus ojos fueron nuevamente iluminados por su sonrisa.

— ¡Deja de jugar! Tengo que volver a la tienda — contesto ella riendo y poniéndose de pie dispuesta a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— ¿¡Dejaste sola la tienda!? — preguntó él al tiempo que se sentaba rápidamente, aquella frase lo había despertado completamente.

— Sí, pero puse el pasador y gire el letrero a "Cerrado" — lo tranquilizó la chica.

— Okay...está bien… — Sasori agitó su cabello intentando peinarlo — ¿Sasuke aún no despierta?

— Creo que no, la tienda está vacía — contesta ella desde la puerta de la oficina.

— Vale — dice el mayor estirándose y poniéndose de pie — Cuidare la tienda, ¿Podrías ir a verlo?

— Okay — Sakura sale de la oficina y se dirige a la bodega rápidamente, necesitaba estar lejos de Sasori un momento, todo ese juego de "llámame Sasori" había logrado que ella se pusiera extremadamente nerviosa.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la bodega con cuidado, pero no vio a nadie, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz se percató de una figura a su izquierda, cerca de la pared. Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, estirando sus brazos al tiempo que bostezaba, al parecer recién despertaba.

— No me llamaste — dijo él al percatarse de la presencia de Sakura

— Te dije que no era tu niñera — recalcó ella mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a él — Agradece que vine a ver si ya estabas despierto

— ¡Pero qué amable eres! — contesta él con ironía — Dime, si hubiera estado dormido ¿Me hubieras despertado con un beso? — pregunta sonriendo de manera burlona.

— ¿Acaso sigues medio dormido? — pregunta para burlarse de él, sin embargo el calor había subido nuevamente a sus mejillas.

— Estoy muy despierto — contesta Sasuke estirando sus brazos para luego acercarse peligrosamente a la chica — ¿Me darás un beso de buenos días?

— ... — Sakura traga saliva, escasos dos centímetros la separan de los labios del azabache y sus ojos negros sin duda brillan en medio de la oscuridad. — Y luego dices que yo invento que tienes alguna clase de afecto hacia mi — intentó sonar irónica, pero el leve temblor de su voz le dijo que había fallado terriblemente.

Sin embargo las palabras de Sakura detuvieron a Sasuke, estaba jugando con ella porque sabía que aunque se pusiera nerviosa lucharía para no demostrarlo, y él quería verla nerviosa, quería llevarla al límite, pero esto estaba saliéndose de sus manos. Aun no estaba seguro de que ella le gustara de aquella forma, y sin embargo ahí estaba, pidiéndole dos besos en un día, cuando en el pasado si hubiera querido uno, solo lo hubiera tomado...eso es...solo debía tomar lo que quería...

— Vamos, Sasori esta esperándonos — dijo ella poniéndose rápidamente de pie, alejándose del cálido aliento del contrario y de su embriagante perfume.

— ¿Sasori? — preguntó él con seriedad

— Sí, Sasori ¿Recuerdas? Nuestro jefe — contesto ella cruzándose de brazos

— Nunca antes lo habías llamado por su nombre en la tienda... — dijo poniéndose de pié con actitud seria, por alguna razón aquello empezaba a molestarle.

— Lo sé... — responde ella desviando a mirada hacia la tienda — Pero probablemente a partir de ahora lo haga... — añade encogiéndose de hombros y marchándose inmediatamente.

Sasuke se queda parado en silencio, escuchando los pasos de Sakura mientras sale de la bodega y la lejana voz de su jefe que la recibe del otro lado; apreta fuertemente los puños, está molesto por aquel cambio de actitud en la chica ¿Estaba nerviosa? Siente como su sangre empieza a circular aceleradamente en su interior, pero debe calmarse, como están las cosas, no parece prudente volver a dejar a Sakura a solas con Sasori...

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a gabi por sus comentarios, me alegra que te guste el fic**_


	14. Media noche (Parte 2)

Tenten salió de la ducha, con una toalla al rededor de su pecho y otra sobre la cabeza, se dirigió hacia su closet y observo el interior. Giro hacia el reloj sobre su mesa de noche "6:00 pm" se leía en letras rosas dentro de la pantalla blanca de su reloj de Hello Kitty. Era algo pronto para arreglarse, después de todo solo saldría con Neji, pero por alguna razón no iba a vestirse menos guapa solo por tratarse de él.

Tras unos segundos contemplando su guardarropa, cogió un sencillo vestido turquesa en tono pastel, lo coloco sobre la cama y se dispuso a vestirse. Cuando hubo acabado, se coloco un delgado cinturón café y se paro frente al espejo a un lado del closet. Se quedo mirando unos segundos y enseguida se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado arreglada como para tratarse de una simple ida al cine con su amigo de la infancia.

Se saco el vestido y lo arrojo a la cama, ¿Qué podía usar para no verse tan arreglada, pero tampoco verse como si hubiera salido en pijama? Lo pensó un rato, intentó varios conjuntos pero siempre terminaba (a su criterio) viéndose "demasiado bien". Volteo a ver el reloj, y para su sorpresa las letras rosas marcaban las "6:30pm", había desperdiciado 30 minutos en eso. Cogió unos jeans rosas una blusa blanca holgada que tenía un dibujo de mapache y se fue corriendo al tocador, prendió la secadora, ahora solo tenía 30 minutos más para peinar su cabello y maquillarse.

A las 7:00 pm en punto, el timbre de la puerta sonó, escucho a su hermana saludar al recién llegado, y poco después unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron dar un pequeño salto frente al closet. Aún tenía un lio de ropa sobre la cama, y estaba buscando desesperadamente una cartera.

— ¿Quién es? — dijo mientras revolvía sus cosas

— Soy yo — dijo su hermana con voz animada — Neji ya llego

— ¿Has visto mi cartera marrón? La de cuerdas trenzadas… — preguntó ella, esperando desviar la atención del tono cantarín que su hermana había empleado al mencionar a su viejo amigo.

— La tome prestada, voy por ella — contesto la hermana mayor de Tenten y sus pasos se alejaron de la habitación de la Castaña.

Tenten se vio por última vez en el espejo, se coloco brillo labial y espero a que su hermana volviera. La hermana de Tenten abrió la puerta, le tendió la cartera a la chica y mientras ella guardaba sus cosas en el bolso la observo en silencio de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Tenten con fastidio

— Nada — respondió ella soltando una sonrisita — Vas muy sexy — agregó arqueando una ceja.

— Cállate… — le ordenó la menor frunciendo el ceño. Su hermana siempre había asumido que entre ella y Neji existía algo más que amistad, incluso en el tiempo en que él era un completo perdedor.

— Pero tu cabello es un desastre — añadió la mayor en tono serio, aunque su verdadera intensión era fastidiar a la contraria.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? — exclamó preocupada Tenten y corrió a observarse en el espejo, su cabello iba suelto como siempre.

— Sí, déjame arreglarlo... — dijo la mayor con una dulce sonrisa, aunque había querido fastidiar a su hermanita nunca se espero aquella reacción, ahora confirmaba que a Tenten en el fondo si le importaba su apariencia para esa cita.

Neji se encontraba en la sala jugando un videojuego con el hermano menor de Tenten; el pequeño lo había convencido que su hermana no estaba lista y que no lo estaría en al menos media hora más, así que tras un par de minutos el mayor había accedido a jugar una partida de Mario Kart con él.

— Ya estamos aquí — anuncio la hermana mayor de Tenten al entrar en la sala.

Neji se giro levemente para saludar a su vieja amiga, pero la visión de la chica le hizo caer en un lago dentro del juego. Tenten, quien generalmente no se recogía el cabello llevaba una trenza que circundaba su cabeza y que se aseguraba al final con un adorno de margarita, además de eso el sencillo maquillaje resaltaba la figura de sus ojos y sus labios. Le tomo varios minutos a Neji darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo el idiota, pues entre los gritos del hermanito menor al decir que le había dejado ganar, la sonrisa sugerente de la hermana mayor y la mirada asesina de su amiga por la cara de bobo que debía traer, se sintió sonrojar por ser tan evidente en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Se puso de pie, y tras despedirse de todos y prometerle al menor volver otro día para jugar finalmente pudo salir de aquella casa de locos con Tenten siguiéndole pocos pasos por detrás. Giro a la izquierda y escucho a Tenten detenerse en seco.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó ella extrañada — La parada de autobuses es por ahí — dijo señalando hacia la derecha.

— Ah.. ¿No te lo dije? Mi madre me ha prestado el auto — dijo Neji presionando el botón de la alarma, provocando que las luces del auto parpadearan.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Es en serio!? — dijo ella apresurándose hacia el hermoso Mercedes negro que manejaba la mamá de Nejo

— Sí, le dije que saldríamos tarde del cine y me dijo que me llevara el coche, no nos quiere ir a traer — contestó él sonriendo levemente y abriendo la puerta para Tenten.

— Wow...tu madre te tiene demasiada confianza — comenta ella subiendo al auto. Neji cierra la puerta del pasajero y se apresura al otro lado, se acomoda y arranca el auto, en ese momento Tenten siente que su corazón late con fuerza.

— Espera... — alza su mano en dirección al chico — ¿Tienes licencia?

— Sí, la de menores — contesta él riéndose por la paranoia de su amiga.

— Vale...solo, no nos mates — comenta ella mientras dejan su casa atrás. Ambos se ríen por aquel comentario que más que sonar gracioso había revelado el nerviosismo de la Castaña.

Tenten se recostó en el asiento mientras observaba las casas pasar, el Mercedes de la mamá de Neji era un auto muy suave* y viajar en el era muy agradable. Desde hacía más de tres años que ella no se subía a ese coche, en especial porque no quería seguir siendo cercana a la familia de un chico al que ya ni reconocía.

Desde su drástica transformación de oruga a mariposa, Neji no había sido otra cosa que un don Juan*, todas las chicas iban detrás de él, y él les daba algo de su "amor" a todas y cada una. Nada quedaba del chico dulce y agradable que ella conociera, no, ese chico ya no existía bajo esos músculos bien formados y esa cara de chico guapo. Entonces Tenten se dio cuenta de algo, si los padres de Neji le estaban dejando el auto así como así esta no era la primera vez que el salía tan tarde con una chica.

A Tenten le molesto más de lo que hubiera creído aquella idea, el imaginar a Neji manejando por ahí de noche con alguna de esas "cualquiera" que solían pegársele le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no era momento de enojarse, estaba por ver la secuela una de sus películas favoritas en premier y nada debía arruinar su momento.

Las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad, Neji la llevo a cenar antes de ir al cine, y mientras se encontraban tranquilamente en una mesa de la sección designada a los restaurantes un hombre los había acosado para que compraran flores; el chico había terminado comprando una rosa amarilla para que el tipo se marchara, y ahora Tenten debía llevar entre sus manos la rosa mientras caminaba con Neji hacia el cine, ojala nadie conocido los viera en aquella vergonzosa situación.

Entraron al cine y ambos chicos disfrutaron al máximo aquella película de carreras; rieron, gritaron, se lamentaron, todas las emociones que transmitía la película las vivieron al máximo. Lo mejor de todo, fue que a pesar de la vergüenza que los hubiera afectado por aquella rosa, las cosas se habían suavizado al apagarse las luces en el cine.

— ¡Estuvo increible! — exclamó la chica agitando ambas manos y sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡¿Quién hubiera imaginado ese final?! — contestó Neji mientras manejaba el mercedes, sacándolos del centro comercial.

— Sí, fue demasiado — dijo la chica soltando un suspiro y recostándose en el asiento — Gracias por traerme… — agregó viendo por la ventana.

— De nada, fue un placer — respondió él sonriendo levemente pero con la vista fija en el camino.

— ¿Sabes algo gracioso? — dice Tenten girándose hacia su amigo — Siempre que salgo de esas películas me dan ganas de participar en una carrera de autos real — confiesa entre risas

— No me digas — Neji empieza a reírse — ¡Creí que solo a mi me pasaba!

— ¡No! ¿Tú también? — La chica se lleva una mano a la boca — jajajaja ¡Es que dan ganas!

— ¡Lo sé! — exclama él y voltea a verla como intentando decir algo más, pero inmediatamente regresa los ojos al camino y se queda callado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta ella divertida.

— Nada... — contesta él riendo de manera nerviosa — Iba a confesarte algo, pero te vas a burlar…

— Dime, no debe ser tan malo — lo anima la chica.

— Vale...escucha esto — dice Neji activando el mp3 del auto, y tras presionar algunos botones deja sonar una canción de rap / hip-hop, muy al estilo de las que se escuchan en la película que acababan de ver.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — exclama la chica estallando en risa.

— ¡Ves! ¡Te dije que te ibas a burlar! — La acuso él sonrojándose levemente — Es...es mi canción de chico "cool" cuando voy manejando — confiesa completamente avergonzado.

— "My music so loud, I'm swangin…" — canta Tenten siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te la sabes?! — pregunta el chico volteando a ver con asombro a la chica que parece estar disfrutando de la canción.

— De hecho, a mí también me gusta esta canción — confiesa ella sonriendo divertida.

— Nunca lo hubiera imaginado — comenta Neji y ambos se ponen a reír. Avergonzados por sus exóticos gustos musicales pero aliviados de compartirlos con alguien sin sentirse extraños.

La canción sigue sonando y ambos cantan la mayor parte de la letra, él haciendo los versos más rápidos atropelladamente y dejando que Tenten cante el coro. Hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto con ella, sin duda echaba de menos toda esa confianza que en el pasado compartieran.

— Gracias por todo, fue muy divertido — dice ella con una gran sonrisa, finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de su casa.

— De nada, yo también me divertí mucho — contesta Neji correspondiendo la sonrisa de la chica.

— Bueno...buenas noches — dice ella quitando el cerrojo de la puerta

— Que descanses, nos vemos el Lunes... — dice el chico dando un paso atrás y esperando que ella entre en la casa para marcharse.

Tenten voltea a verlo, ese noche había resultado mejor de lo que pensó en un inicio, se lo habían pasado de maravilla juntos, como en los viejos tiempos…No, incluso mejor que antes. Y ahora ahí estaban los dos, a media noche frente a la puerta de su casa, él con una gran sonrisa cuyo único motivo era la presencia de la chica.

— Espera...mi rosa — dijo ella percatándose de que algo faltaba en sus manos.

— ¡Ah! Debe estar en el auto, voy por ella — exclama Neji y se apresura hacia el automóvil, vuelve a penas unos minutos más tarde. — Aquí tienes — dice tendiéndole la flor, él se encontraba dos gradas más debajo de la entrada de Tenten.

Ella le sonríe, toma la rosa que era de su color favorito y aprovechando que Neji queda más o menos a su altura se inclina y la da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo instantáneo en ambos rostros y una mirada de asombro en su amigo de la infancia.

— Que duermas bien — susurra apresurándose en entrar a la casa.

Neji se queda ahí parado como idiota con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, ella finalmente había roto la barrera que los alejaba y le había regalado un cálido beso que causara aquella carrera en su pecho; sin embargo, lo que él nunca hubiera imaginado, es el hecho de no ser el único idiota cuyo corazón parece decidido a salir de su pecho en ese preciso momento...

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews :D

Gracias a los reviews mas actuales de:

moncesitha25022011

almu-missy: respondiendo a tu pregunta, la mayor de las veces mi mente está en otro lado unas veces esta en jugar corazón de melón y otras en tonterías varias, gomen.


	15. Oscuridad (Parte 1)

Sakura se había pasado la noche del sábado y todo el domingo leyendo sin parar. Simplemente se reunía para comer con sus padres y luego buscaba algún lugar para leer dentro o fuera de su casa. Uno de sus lugares preferidos era sin duda al pie del árbol que estaba en el patio.

Mientras estaba leyendo, una llamada a su celular la obligó a abandonar el mundo entre las páginas y volver a la realidad. Observo la pantalla, era Ino, deslizó su dedo sobre el sensor táctil y contesto.

— Hola — saludo ella, cerrando el libro y colocándolo a su lado sobre la grama.  
— Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? — contestó la Rubiaal otro lado de la línea.  
— Bien, ¿Y tú?  
— Bien... — hizo una breve pausa, dudando de haberla llamado, mas inmediatamente añadió — Lamento molestarte, pero te llamo porque Tenten esta rara...  
— ¿Rara? ¿Cómo "rara"?  
— Le estuve llamando y no me contesta — empezó a contar la morena con voz preocupada — Le escribí hace como tres horas y no me ha devuelto el mensaje…  
— ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? — preguntó la chica seriamente.  
— Eso pensé, pero... ¡Oh! ¡Espera! — Sakura escuchó el sonido de las teclas del portátil al ser oprimidas con rapidez — ¡Me está escribiendo en el Skype!  
— ¿En serio? ¿Qué dice?  
— Dice que hagamos una video llamada, ¿Puedes?  
— Claro, voy para allá

Sakura es una de esas personas, que prefieren permanecer dentro del mundo de los libros la mayor parte del tiempo que puedan, incluso cuando están en compañía; sin embargo, habían contadas personas sobre la faz de la tierra, que a su criterio merecían el completo abandono de una buena lectura, dentro de su lista, desde hace ya unos meses, figuraban sus nuevas amigas. Eran personas importantes en su vida, y si a Ino le pasaba algo malo Sakura debía estar ahí para ella.

Al conectarse con ellas, Sakura se encontró con una extrañamente tímida y callada Tenten, su cabello cubría usualmente su cara y abrazaba con fuerza una de sus almohadas. Tras un largo interrogatorio, Tenten finalmente les confeso lo del beso en la mejilla a Neji. Aunque para sus amigas, aquello no era nada del otro mundo* para la Castaña, significaba la caída de los muros que a propósito construyera entre ella y su amigo de la infancia.

Luego de pasar mucho tiempo, dándole "terapia" sobre que aquella pequeña acción no era el fin del mundo, Ino y Sakura se conformaron al ver a una Tenten más calmada e incluso más alegre, pues luego de hablar con sus amigas sintió que se había estado ahogado en un vaso con agua. Así que tras unos minutos de charla amena, las tres amigas dieron la conversación por terminada. Sin embargo, para las dos amigas era clara la naturaleza de los miedos de Tenten, pues al besar la mejilla de Neji , algo en su interior, algo que estaba negando desde hace tiempo, había cobrado fuerza.

El Lunes, Ino y Tenten se reunieron muy temprano bajo un árbol, cerca de las escaleras que llevaban de las canchas hacia la tienda del instituto y el área de cafetería.  
El viento frío de la mañana acariciaba sus rostros, Tenten observaba distraídamente la grama de la chacha de fútbol en silencio, pensando que necesitaba evitar a toda costa toparse casualmente con Neji al menos por algún tiempo.

— ¿Que harás cuando lo veas? — pregunto Ino adivinando sus pensamientos. La Rubia tenía ese poder, siempre lograba adivinar que pensaban sus amigas.  
— No lo se... — contesto la Castaña sin mirarla y sonrojándose levemente.  
— ¡Tenten! ¡Ino! — grito la entusiasta voz de Lee mientras corría al encuentro de las dos amigas.  
— Hola Lee— saludaron ambas en cuanto él llego a donde se encontraban sentadas. Automáticamente Tenten se puso de pie y se lanzo a sus brazos  
— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó el chico en tono preocupado envolviendo a Tenten en sus brazos.  
— No... — dijo ella y su voz sonó ahogada contra la camisa celeste del chico  
— Estas mintiendo — dijo él sonriéndole dulcemente y acariciando sus Castaños cabellos — ¿No quieres contarme?  
— ... — hubo una larga pausa, la Castaña soltó un leve suspiro — No sé si deba...  
— Yo...los dejare solos… — anunció Ino poniéndose de pie, dedicándole una leve sonrisa al chico y marchándose enseguida

Lo complicado de aquella situación era que si llegaba a contarle a Lee lo que había pasado con Neji el día anterior y la forma en que se sentía, podía lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo, pues el peli celeste era gay y estaba muy interesado en Neji. ¿Debía o no contarle? No quería lastimarlo, era la única cosa clara en su mente...

— Esto me está asustando — comentó Lee entre risas — ¿Qué onda con esa escapada olímpica de Ino? — añadió girando la vista hacia las escaleras por donde la Rubiahabía partido, sin embargo su vista se cruzo con la de otra persona.

Neji observaba la escena de aquel abrazo desde lo alto de las escaleras, y tras unos segundos de confusión sintió que la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo. De nuevo aparecía el molesto peli Negro interponiéndose en su camino…

— Tenten... — la llamó en un susurro el chico, girándose y ocultando su rostro del ojinegro — ¿Paso algo con Neji? — La chica dio un respingo e incrementó la intensidad del abrazo, él entendió la respuesta y correspondió aquel gesto.  
— Venga, puedes decírmelo...No pasa nada — la tranquilizó él con voz suave.  
— ¿En serio? — preguntó ella separándose de él un poco y buscando su mirada.  
En ese instante se percato de una figura espaldas de su amigo observándolos fijamente, pero para cuando se dio cuenta que era Neji este ya se había girado y caminaba pesadamente por el pasillo que conducía de la tienda hacia los salones.  
— ¿Y bien? — preguntó el peli Negro llamando la atención de Tenten

Tenten se quedó en silencio observando por unos segundos el lugar que antes ocupara Neji, luego deshizo el abrazo y le contó todo lo ocurrido, y todo lo que había estado sintiendo al respecto. Lee lo tomó mejor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, entendió perfectamente sus sentimientos e incluso se burlo de sus pocas probabilidades iniciales de tener algo con el ojinegro siendo ambos hombres. Mas al momento de mostrar su apoyo hacia ella y su nueva relación, Tenten negó tener tal cosa y a pesar de tener el rostro como un tomate, negó rotundamente quererla.

Al mismo tiempo, en el área de cafetería, Ino conversaba con Sai. Se habían topado en la tienda escolar cuando ella dejara solos a Tenten y Lee, así que por un mutuo acuerdo, se habían instalado en una mesa a conversar.

— Sai... ¿Tú le diste el número de Sasuke a Sakura? — preguntó la Rubis, tras unos minutos de charla superficial.  
— Efectivamente — contestó al instante — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
— Por nada — dice ella encogiéndose de hombros. Sus sospechas de intervención por parte de el estaba confirmada  
— ... — Sai la observó en silencio unos instantes — Estas pensando que estoy interviniendo en favor de mi amigo, ¿Verdad? — dijo sonriendo.  
— Me atrapaste — contestó ella bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de piña, al parecer no era la única con poderes mentales.  
— Bueno, ¿Es acaso algo incorrecto? — preguntó con su distinguida forma de hablar el chico.  
— Pues...seamos sinceros Sai, Sasuke no es ningún pan de Dios... — dijo ella dejando a un lado su lata de refresco.  
— Estoy completamente de acuerdo — confesó el contrario y ambos echaron a reír.  
— Sakura es una buena chica — comenzó a decir Inp en voz un poco más baja — Entonces ¿Por qué intervenir para que ella siga...no sé, acercándose más a él?  
— Veras, Ino— Sai se enderezó en su asiento y observó fijamente los ojos de Ino— No puedo explicarte abiertamente cual es mi participación en todo esto, pero puedo asegurarte que soy un mero espectador, tal y como supongo lo eres tú. No intento acercarla a él con mis intervenciones, pero si ella solicita mi ayuda para acercarse por su propia voluntad, no voy a negarme... Además, aun cuando no conozco bien a Sakura, y ni siquiera paso tiempo con ella como tú, tengo la sensación que el alejarse de Sasuke no es algo que la haría mas feliz...  
—...— la chica guardo silencio pensativa, el viento sopló moviendo sus cabellos. El tenía un poder de convencimiento increíble — ¿Tú crees?  
— Absolutamente... — contestó él con una leve sonrisa.  
— Vale, confiare en tu buen juicio — contestó ella rindiéndose, no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra semejante discurso.  
— Gracias — la observó y tras una pausa añadió — ¿Y que hay de ti Ino? ¿Hay alguien especial con quien necesites ayuda? — preguntó a manera de broma el chico.  
— Jajaja no gracias, no necesito tus poderes de Celestina** por ahora —  
— Es una pena, eres una chica muy agradable, apuesto a que habrán varios chicos interesados en ti — comenta él de forma sincera.  
— Ehh... — Ino desvía la mirada mientras esboza una sonrisa nerviosa — No lo sé Sai...no me importa si son muchos... — hace una pausa, y como si recordara algo muy agradable añade — Solo me importaría si fuera uno en especial — dice en un susurro mientras sonríe, pero unos chicos pasan haciendo mucho ruido en ese momento.

— Perdona, no escuche lo que dijiste — le dice Sai observando con el ceño levemente fruncido a los chicos que pasaron armando alboroto.  
— Nada importante — sonríe levemente sonrojada. En ese momento suena la campana que anuncia el inicio de las clases. — Será mejor que me vaya.  
— Vamos, te acompaño al salón  
Ambos se encaminan hacia los salones conversando de otras cosas, al parecer Ino había sido salvada por la campana… ¿o no?

Desde que empezara la semana, Sakura había estado muy callada y apartada de todo, su mente estaba completamente vertida en el libro que le prestara Sasori , y para cuando lo termino, cerca de las 2:00 am del martes le envío inmediatamente un mensaje a su jefe diciendo "¡Necesito el segundo libro!"

Sasuke había notado ese cambio de actitud en Sakura, y había acertado al pensar que ese era su modo rata de biblioteca***, sin embargo no había bromeado sobre aquello, ya que ella además de distraída se mostraba algo ansiosa, especialmente ese día. Caminaron juntos hasta la librería, y la chica abrió con fuerza la puerta, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a Sasori que se encontraba en el mostrador

— Hola chicos, que tal el cole...  
— ¡DOS DÍAS! — lo cortó Sakura golpeando con una de sus manos sobre el mostrador — ¡Duró solamente Dos días!  
— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó el mayor si poder evitar reír.  
— ¡Hablo del libro! — gritó apoyando ambas manos en el mostrador — Sasori, esto no puede ser, ¡Me acabe el primer libro en dos días! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡374 páginas en dos días!... — soltó un largo suspiro y se llevó una mano en la cabeza — Dime que no va a pasar nada malo... — dijo con voz suplicante.

Sasuke observaba la escena desde la puerta, sin duda alguna aquella nueva faceta de Sakura lo había sorprendido, pues hasta el momento no la había visto tan histérica. El azabache sintió como si hubiera entrado en un lugar diferente a la librería, un mundo al que no pertenecía y dentro del cual era completamente invisible.

— Sera mejor que lo descubras por tu cuenta — contestó el mayor sonriéndole amablemente para calmar su histeria, la usualmente relajada Sakura había sido reemplazada por esta nueva versión.  
— Nooo... — dijo con agonía la chica mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el mostrador con suavidad — ¡Oh Dios! No estoy lista para esto...  
— Tranquila, no tienes que sufrir antes de tiempo... — Dijo Sasori y empezó a acariciar los rosas cabellos de la Sakura. Provocando sorpresa acompañada de una oleada de ira en el Azabache.  
— No puedo... — confesó ella con una mejilla apoyada en el mostrador — Estoy tan… metida en la historia que no puedo…  
— Te entiendo...yo también he pasado por eso — dice el mayor con un suspiro.  
— ¿¡En serio!? — Pregunta ella alzando la cabeza y provocando que Sasori retire su mano rápidamente — Es que es imposible no sentir como ellos, no reír o sufrir con ellos.  
— Lo sé, es parte de la magia de los libros, te hacen vivir otras vidas además de la tuya — contesta guiñándole un ojo a la chica.  
— ¡Exacto! — Exclama y regresa su cabeza a su lugar sobre el mostrador y suspira — Tú si me entiendes...

Sasori no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura, ella resultaba graciosa cuando estaba histérica, pero también despertaba en él una gran ternura, la entendía perfectamente, él siempre se había dejado llevar de aquella manera por los libros.

Alzó su mano y volvió a acariciar los cabellos de la chica, intentando tranquilizarla, es entonces cuando recordó que no se encontraban solos, pues unos ojos negros y penetrantes le hacen sentir que podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento. Tras unos segundos de intercambiar silenciosas miradas con el azabache, éste rompió el silencio.

— Ya basta con tanto drama — comentó con dureza el azabache, forzando su existencia en ese nuevo mundo — No tengo paciencia para esto… — dijo encaminándose a la oficina de Sasori.  
— ¡Tu no lo entiendes porque no lees! — gritó Sakura aún con la cabeza en el mostrador  
— No, Tu estas exagerando Sakura, ¡Y lo sabes! — contesta con frialdad sin mirar atrás. Finalmente se encierra en la oficina.

El silencio reina entre los dos lectores, la chica se levanta con cuidado, dándole a Sasori la oportunidad de apartar su mano y en silencio se gira hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke. Tras unos segundos se gira hacia su jefe y sonríe.

— Es bueno encontrar a alguien que si entiende como me siento  
— Lo mismo digo — contestó él esos ojos brillantes que tanto llamaban la atención de Sakura, y tras una pausa agregó — Que te parece, si en cuanto termines el último libro, nos sentamos a discutir la saga mientras nos tomamos un café  
— ¡¿En serio?! — exclamó ella con una enorme sonrisa tomando la mano que el mayor tenía sobre el mostrador.  
— Claro, sería divertido — contestó él intentando no sonar nervioso, aquel contacto le había tomado por sorpresa.  
— ¡Vale! ¡Es un trato entonces! — contestó ella alzando la mano de Sasori entre las suyas y sonriendo abiertamente.

El resto de la tarde transcurre con fingida normalidad, pues aunque tanto Sakura como Sasori están de magnífico humor, el tercer empleado de la tienda se encuentra demasiado enfadado como para querer estar ahí. Con mucho esfuerzo logra ocultar de su jefe la ira y la indignación que le produjo ver la forma en que los lazos entre esos dos se han estrechado, pues no puede permitir que Sasori lo saque de nuevo de la tienda. Así, haciendo uso de toda la voluntad que tenía sobrevivió esa tarde... 

* * *

Hola, el siguiente cap sera mañana 21 :) y tal vez suba otro fic el 2 de marzo...quien sabe...


	16. Oscuridad (parte 2)

¿En qué momento se volvieron tan cercanos? Se pregunto el Azabache mientras tocaba distraídamente varios acordes de su guitarra. La relación de ellos siempre había sido buena, pero puramente profesional, de jefe a empleada, entonces en qué momento...

"Probablemente a partir de ahora lo haga..." Habían sido las palabras de la chica cuando Sasuke le cuestionara sobre llamar al jefe por su nombre. Aunque fuera levemente, él había notado un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, inicialmente no le tomo importancia, pero ahora parecía un detalle digno de atención.

Toda esa tarde, durante los ratos libres, esos dos se la habían pasado hablando del libro que aparentemente le prestó el mayor a la chica; y claro, como Sasuke no entendía un carajo se había puesto a vaguear por ahí, intentando no matarlos con la mirada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que la forma en la que hablaban esos dos denotaba una gran confianza y comprensión mutua. Sin mencionar las mil y un veces que ella llamo al mayor por su nombre con una voz cantarina que sacaba al Azabache de sus casillas.

— Es un maldito nombre...no es nada importante... — se dijo en voz alta intentando pensar en alguna canción para tocar, pero nada llegaba, todo lo que podía pensar era en ella y su nueva cercanía al mayor.

Se puso de pie y camino por la habitación, sin duda algo había sucedido el día que Sasori literalmente lo hecho de la tienda, ¿Pero, qué?, no lo sabia...y probablemente no lo sabría nunca. Se asomo a la ventana y apoyo el brazo contra el marco de la misma. Soltó un largo suspiro y observo la luna creciente, su ira resultaba absurda, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera; de alguna forma en su interior sabía que envidiaba la relación de Sakura con Sasori y esto lo volvía loco "¿Por qué envidiarlos? ¿A quién le importa si esos dos se llevan de maravilla?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pero la respuesta no llegaba, su enojo evitaba que pensara claramente…

— Hola Sakura-Chan— saludó Naruto acercándose a la chica durante uno de los recesos. Ella se había refugiado en uno de los lugares más alejados al resto de personas.

— ¡Hola! — Contesto ella alzando la vista del libro — ¿Cómo estás?

— Yo bien... ¿Qué estás leyendo? — preguntó él tomando asiento junto a la chica.

— "En llamas" — contestó ella mostrando la tapa del libro al chico — Es el segundo libro de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre"

— Lo conozco, es un libro muy famoso, ¿Es bueno? — preguntó el rubio tomando el libro.

— Hmm… — La chica observó el libro en unos instantes — Pues a mí me gusta, pero deberías leerlo para poder opinar sobre el — contestó, e inmediatamente recordó que Sasori le había dicho lo mismo.

— Vale...lo leeré algún día — afirmó el chico que era más amante de las novelas policíacas que de cualquier otro género literario.

— Puedes pedirle a Sasori que te preste el primer libro — recomendó la chica — Él me lo prestó a mí, este también es suyo.

— ¿Es suyo?

— Si, me prestó el primer libro el sábado y lo terminé en dos días más o menos

— Lees muy rápido — comentó el rubio entre risas.

— No puedo evitarlo, cuando un libro me gusta no puedo parar... — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Eres así de dedicada con todo lo que te gusta?

— Pues... supongo... cuando algo me gusta sin duda le pongo mi mejor esfuerzo

La campana que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia el salón para hacer frente a las siguientes horas de clase. Mientras pasaban las horas en la clase de Ciencias Sociales, Sakura no podía evitar pensar en las últimas páginas que leyera de su libro, sin duda preferiría estar en algún otro lugar leyendo que en esa aburrida clase.

Una nueva tarde se presentaba ante Sakura, pero esta vez el Azabache no había dado signos de acompañarla al trabajo; se había marchado rápidamente del salón, empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, y aunque ella esperaba habérselo encontrado en la parada del autobús él no estaba por ningún lado.

Pensó que iba a encontrarlo ya en la librería, aunque eso parecía demasiado extraño. ¿Sasuke corriendo para ir al trabajo? Eso no iba a pasar nunca.

— Hola — saludo ella abriendo la puerta y haciendo sonar la campanilla.

— Hola Sakura— saludó Sasori alzando la vista del libro que leía — Bienvenida

— Gracias... — paseó la vista por la tienda y luego se detuvo a observar la puerta del fondo — ¿Ya llego Sasuke?

— No, eres la primera como siempre

— Okay... — dice con voz suave, girándose hacia la puerta y observando a través del vidrio.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunta el mayor con inquietud.

— No... — Sakura se encamina hacia el mostrador — Es solo que… Sasuke salió muy rápido del salón...

— ¿Y creíste que iba a venir corriendo hacia acá? — preguntó Sasori arqueando una ceja y dedicándole una sonrisa irónica a la chica.

— Lo sé, fue una idea tonta — admite la chica.

— Pues, Sakura necesito pedirte un favor — dice el mayor cambiando de tema.

— Dime, jefe

— Verás, tengo que hacer unos trámites y pagar algunas cuentas, ¿Puedo encargarte la tienda por un rato? — preguntó con un poco de inquietud, desde aquella emergencia con su madre él no había dejado a Sakura sola cuidando la tienda, sobretodo porque no le gustaba la idea de que ella se quedara a merced de cualquier persona.

— Por supuesto, Cuenta conmigo — contestó ella sonriéndole, podía notar la preocupación en el rostro de Sasori

— Bien...entonces me iré para aprovechar el tiempo — dice girándose para recoger sus cosas — Espero estar aquí a la hora de cerrar...pero si puedo volveré antes...

— Tranquilo, estaré bien

— Espero que Sasuke venga pronto, no me siento bien dejándote sola — comenta él poniendo su mochila al hombro y rodeando el mostrador. Sinceramente no confiaba demasiado en el Azabache, pero al menos existiría en la tienda una presencia masculina.

— Estoy mejor sola, créeme — contestó ella entre risas.

— Lo sé — contestó él dándole suaves palmadas en la cabeza. — Confío en ti, no quemes mi tienda — amenazó apuntando con su dedo a la chica y entrecerrando los ojos para parecer amenazante.

— ¡Tratare! — contestó ella y ambos rieron.

Pasaron 40 minutos antes de que Sasuke apareciera. Entró por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla, provocando en Sakura un Deja vu; la chica recordó la primera vez que viera al Azabache, y ante el recuerdo de ese día no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó él con su tono de familiar hostilidad.

— Nada... ¿Por qué llegas tarde? — lo cuestionó ella desde detrás del mostrador.

— Tuve algo que hacer — contesta encogiéndose de hombros y girando rumbo a la oficina de Sasori.

Justo en el momento en que el Azabache cruza frente al mostrador donde se encontraba Sakura, un olor inconfundible llegó hasta las fosas nasales de la chica provocando en ella un reflejo inevitable.

— ¿¡Fumaste!? — preguntó ella mientras rodeaba el mostrador y se dirigía hacia el Azabache con rapidez.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Sasuke girándose y se encontró con que la chica ya estaba detrás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura tomó la camiseta del Azabache y se inclinó hacia él para olerla.

— ¡Lo sabia! Es olor a cigarrillo... — dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, y buscando la mirada del contrario añadió — Fumaste ¿No es cierto?

— Claro que no... Déjame — contesta él con desgano, intenta retirar la mano de la chica pero ella lo afirma más.

— ¿Entonces por qué hueles así? — pregunta fulminándolo con su mirada.

— ... — Sasuke la mira en silencio intentando intimidarla para que ella lo suelte y lo deje en paz, pero la chica no sede; él suelta un leve suspiro y contesta con frialdad — Fui a una tienda de guitarras, ahí todos fuman, el olor se me pego.

— ... — Sakura lo observa de manera fría, perforando con sus ojos los del Azabache. Se inclina de nuevo y aspira el olor de la camiseta otra vez; el olor es suave, pero está ahí, ella puede sentirlo a kilómetros, detesta demasiado ese olor…

La explicación de Sasuke podría o no ser cierta, es difícil para ella saberlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

— Unos 20 minutos, más o menos... — contesta él, ¿Por qué seguía respondiendo? No tenía que darle explicaciones — ¿Eres mi carcelero o algo?

— ¿Seguro que no fumaste?

— ¡Ya te dije que no! — soltó él alzando la voz, empezaba a perder la paciencia

— ... — Sasuke lo observó con desconfianza, sin decir una palabra soltó lentamente el agarre y se froto la nariz con fuerza al tiempo que se giraba de regreso al mostrador.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se marcho a la oficina dando grandes pisotones. ¿Qué fue todo ese drama? Se cambio la camiseta, siempre llevaba en su mochila una de repuesto cuando sabía que iba a ir a ese lugar. Sin embargo no salió inmediatamente, se recostó contra el casillero y recordó la mirada de la chica, nunca antes la había visto, sus ojos eran demasiado severos, llenos de ira y había algo más... ¿Dolor?

Salió a los pocos minutos, y observo la figura de Sakura tras el mostrador, sentada en la silla alta y observando fijamente la vitrina, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando el Azabache cerró la puerta de la oficina, rompiendo el silencio circundante con un golpe seco.

Camino en silencio hacia ella, no parecía tener intenciones de girarse, ¿Estaba molesta? Pero él le había dicho la verdad... además lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida no era de su incumbencia. Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo por primera vez desde que llegara...

— ¿Donde esta Sasori? — preguntó llegando al mostrador

— Fue a pagar unas cuentas... — contestó ella con voz fría, sin girarse

— ¿Te dejo a cargo? — preguntó, esperando que ella se girara en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo.

— Así es... — su voz era cortante.

— Vale... — se disponía a marcharse hacia algún lugar de la tienda, lejos de ella, cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

— ¿Me juras que no fumaste? — preguntó ella aún de espaldas, intentaba sonar severa pero su voz temblaba ligeramente

— Lo juro — afirmó Sasuke sin dudarlo.

— Okay... — dijo ella en un leve susurro, apartando sus ojos de la vitrina y agachando la vista, fijándola en sus manos.

Sasuke no entendía por que ella actuaba de esa forma, pero si había algo que su escasa intuición le decía, era que ella estaba experimentando alguna especie de dolor emocional relacionado con el drama del cigarro. Y si había algo que Sasuke tenía muy claro era que las heridas emocionales eran más difíciles de sanar que las físicas...

Apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente al no saber lo que le pasaba a Sakura, lo que la obligaba a poner esos ojos tan ajenos a ella. Esquivó el mostrador y casi sin pensarlo la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y guardando silencio.

Ella seguía de espaldas, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus manos se cerraban fuertemente en puños. Apretó con fuerza los labios y cerró los ojos no quería llorar, no debía llorar, no ahora... no más...

Pasaron los minutos y el agarre del pelirrojo se mantenía, era firme, cálido, era como si dijera "Estoy aquí"; la tensión inicial de su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco. Desde su mundo de sombras, la chica se sintió alcanzar por la calidez de ese abrazo, abrió los ojos lentamente, un par de lágrimas resbalaron de ellos, pero no salieron más. Lentamente alzo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre el antebrazo de Sasuke que rodeaba su torso, el chico movió levemente la cabeza, saliendo del hueco en el hombro de Sakura y mirando hacia donde ella le tocaba. Sus dedos temblaban...

— Gracias... — susurro ella, su voz era grave debido al llanto reprimido — Ya estoy mejor...

— ... — El guardo silencio, no sabía que decir, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, regreso su cabeza al hombro de la chica y suspiro.

— ¿Sasuke? — lo llamo ella girando levemente su rostro hacia él.

— ¿Quieres que te suelte? — pregunto el pelirrojo aún con el rostro escondido.

— ... — Ella dudó, ¿Era eso lo que quería? — No... — respondió desviando la mirada de regreso a los brazos de Sasuke, aquel contacto le gustaba.

— Vale... — contesto él, manteniendo aquel abrazo.

— Te van a doler los brazos... — comento ella empezando a sonrojarse, empezando a ser consciente de la situación

— No importa... — dijo Sasuke aferrándose más a ella. Si no tenía las palabras adecuadas para confortarla, al menos podía demostrarle que no estaba sola, y que si ella lo necesitaba, ahí estaría él para sostenerla.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos más, Sakura empezaba a entender la situación en que se encontraba, volvía a ser ella misma y no la persona que era cuando las sombras la arrastraban a su mundo. Volvía a sentir vergüenza, y su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, a este paso incluso el Azabache se daría cuenta de ello.

— Alguien viene... — susurro ella, divisando a un hombre que caminaba en dirección a la librería; por suerte estaba distraído con su celular y no observaba la escena de los dos chicos a través del vidrio

Sasuke soltó un leve gruñido y se separo lentamente de ella, se alejo del mostrador y fue a pararse a un estante cercano, fingiendo que examinaba los volúmenes.

Ella se giro y espero a que el cliente entrara, saludo y atendió al recién llegado, su nombre estaba en la lista de espera. Cuando el hombre por fin se marcho, cerca de 15 minutos después, Sakura se dio cuenta que no quería quedarse a solas con Sasuke . ¿Y si él volvía a abrazarla? No iba a ser capaz de reaccionar de manera tan ajena como lo hiciera en un principio.

Sin embargo nada paso, el Azabache se marcho hacia la bodega sin decir una palabra y a juzgar por los sonidos que provenían de ella, estaba acomodando las cajas o algo por el estilo.

Nada hablaron sobre lo ocurrido, ni ese día, ni en los que le siguieron... 

* * *

Espero que les este gustando el fic.  
Gracias a esas personitas que envían Reviews.


	17. Dulce y Salado

Tras una semana de emociones intensas (causadas por los libros que le prestara Sasori) Sakura estaba más que lista para conversar con alguien sobre todo lo que a su criterio tenia para ofrecer la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre".

Batiendo su propio record, había leído 3 libros completos en 5 días aproximadamente. Ella era sin duda una amante de la lectura, pero esta vez se había superado a si misma puesto que esa trilogía había capturado su atención de una manera que no imagino al momento de tomar el primer libro de manos de su jefe.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo pensó en lo peculiar que resultaría verse con Sasori fuera del trabajo, porque hasta ahora ninguno había participado en la vida del otro fuera de las horas laborales. Habían acordado con el mayor de verse a las 2:00 pm en la parada de autobuses a una cuadra de la casa de Sakura, y de ahí viajarían unos 30 minutos hasta un vivero-café del que Sasori era cliente frecuente.

Era la 1:30pm cuando la chica se dio por vencida con su cabello, era uno de esos días en los que parece tener vida propia y rehusarse a obedecer órdenes. Tras varios intentos de acomodarlo, Sakura opto por trenzarlo, ya que intentar llevarlo suelto resultaba un caso perdido.

Termino de prepararse, reviso si llevaba todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Se despidió de sus padres y prometió no volver después de las 6. Era un Domingo muy soleado, mientras caminaba al punto de encuentro observó como el cielo despejado le daba paso libre a los rayos del sol, no había nube en el cielo que detuviera la fuerza del astro rey.

Llego a la parada justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento la camioneta gris de Saspri aparecía doblando la esquina. El chico se acerco a la acera y Sakura abrió la puerta.

— Hola — saludó ella con una sonrisa entrando al vehículo

— Hola, Catnip* — saludó Stefan con una sonrisa divertida y arqueando una ceja.

Sakura se sintió sonrojar completamente, había olvidado que la protagonista del libro llevaba una trenza desde lo alto de la cabeza tal y como ella se había peinado ese día. Apartó los ojos de los del mayor, se llevo una mano a la punta de la trenza y con nerviosismo jugó con ella.

— Te juro que no fue a propósito — dijo mirando hacia la ventana y sonriendo avergonzada

— Claro — se burlo Sasori, se notaba que el mayor hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse.

— ¡Es en serio! — exclamo ella con tono enfadado volteando a ver al mayor, sus mejillas seguían encendidas.

Sasori no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada, pero segundos después había vuelto a contenerla apretando los labios causando en él una extraña y torcida sonrisa.

— Bien, no me creas… — dijo ella en tono altanero cruzándose de brazos.

— Ya, lo siento — empezó a decir el mayor, pero la risa seguía presente en su tono de voz — Te creo…

Ella guardo silencio, manteniendo su posición levemente girada hacia la ventana y observando las casas pasar. En realidad no estaba del todo molesta, también le causaba risa aquella coincidencia, pero por alguna razón no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

— No te enojes Sakura— insistió en un tono más suave él ante su silencio

— No fue a propósito... — murmuro ella evitando con todas sus fuerzas sonreír.

— Y te creo, es solo que... — el mayor dejó la frase sin acabar, apagando su voz lentamente

— ¿Solo qué? — preguntó ella aún viendo por la ventana pero extrañada por aquel comentario.

Sasori soltó un suspiro, había sido imprudente al empezar aquel comentario, pero ahora no podía negarse a terminar la idea.

— Es solo que me pareció muy adorable que te peinaras como Katniss — dijo con voz suave fijando los ojos en el camino — Y no pude evitar burlarme cuando te sonrojaste…

Ella volteó a verlo, aquel comentario la había sorprendido; él esta fijo en el camino pero sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y parecía incomodo.

— Este bien... — dijo ella regresando la vista hacia la ventana, el ambiente empezaba a volverse incómodo — Olvidemos que eso pasó…

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Sasori inicio una nueva conversación sobre el calor que hacia fuera del aire acondicionado del carro, y también le detallo a Sakura la apariencia del lugar a donde iban, conversaciones triviales que sirvieron para aplacar la incomodidad anterior.

El vivero-café "Le Soliel" se encontraba en una elevación de terreno rodeado de arboles de todo tipo y múltiples plantas. Un sendero de baldosas de piedra llevaban hacia los diferentes lugares que el café ofrecía para pasar la tarde; Sasori condujo a Sakura por el sendero y antes de llegar a la cima, donde se encontraba el restaurante principal, doblaron a la derecha, rodeando un enorme árbol se encontraba una hermosa mesa de vidrio de colores. El mayor le indico que habían llegado, y extendiendo la mano hacia una de las dos sillas le invitó a tomar asiento.

— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó tomando asiento frente a ella.

— Es hermoso... — contesto Sakura quien desde que llegaran no había podido evitar contemplar aquel gran árbol que ahora se encontraba a su espalda.

— Mira sobre el muro — pidió el mayor señalando a la chica el muro que tenía a la derecha, no era un muro muy alto, pero si lo suficiente como para esconder más de la mitad de sus cuerpos mientras estaban sentados.

— Increíble... — detrás del muro se podía apreciar el sendero por el que habían llegado, y toda la vegetación circundante, además de varios arcos de flores que la chica no había notado al subir. El clima a diferencia de cuando ella se había encontrado con Sasori era fresco debido a la cantidad de árboles en el lugar.

— Este es mi lugar favorito — comento él contemplando el paisaje — Siempre que puedo, me siento en esta mesa...

— Es un buen lugar, la vista es hermosa, y es bastante privado. No hubiera creído que había una mesa rodeando el árbol. — comentó ella señalando con su pulgar el enorme árbol.

— Tienes razón, es un lugar bastante escondido — rió el mayor.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al café "Le Soliel" — saludo un mesero apareciendo de detrás del árbol.

— Buenas tardes — respondió el mayor sonriéndole al mesero.

— Les dejare el menú, en unos minutos volveré por su orden... — el joven estaba por colocar los menús en la mesa pero Sasoei alzó la mano.

— No hace falta, se lo que quiero ordenar — el mayor se giro hacia Julie y preguntó — ¿Te molesta si ordeno por ti?

— No, para nada — contestó ella. Aún cuando le gustaba tomar café no era frecuente que ella acudiera a lugares como aquel, así que el que Sasori ordenara por ambos era un alivio.

— Quiero un Café Americano de 12 oz — empezó a decir el mayor mientras el mesero escribía en su libreta — Un Mocachinno frozen y dos porciones de... ¿Está bien Cheesecake? — preguntó a la chica.

— Si — exclamó ella intentando ocultar su emoción, amaba demasiado el cheesecake.

— Entonces dos porciones de cheesecake. — concluyó Sasori girándose de nuevo hacia el mesero.

— Entendido, ¿Algo más? — preguntó el mesero con tono jovial.

— Por el momento no — respondió el mayor.

— En unos minutos traigo su orden, disfruten su estancia. — dijo el joven mesero y se marchó.

— ¿Siempre pides lo mismo? — preguntó Sakura en cuanto el mesero desapareció tras el árbol.

— No, pero de todos los cafés el Americano es mi favorito — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Y pensé que a ti te gustaría más un café helado que uno normal.

— Adivinaste — contestó ella con una sonrisa.

— Entonces... ¿Lista para que hablemos de los libros?

Ambos empezaron a hablar animadamente sobre la trilogía que a ambos les había causado impresión en diferentes formas, la orden llegó poco tiempo después y mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso cheesecake y de sus respectivos cafés continuaron conversando animadamente de los libros que habían leído con anterioridad y de algunos que querían leer en el futuro. Aquella tarde había sido una delicia, no solo para sus paladares, si no para sus almas de lectores, que habían encontrado en el otro un refugio.

— Sabes…aún no le cuento esto a nadie, pero me han dado ganas de contarte — comenzó a decir Sasori dejando a un lado su café.

— Suena a secreto de estado, dime… — dijo ella burlándose de la seriedad repentina del mayor.

— ¿Recuerdas el editor que vino a verme hace unos días? Fue un viejo profesor en la universidad…

— ¿En serio? Espera… ¿Estudiaste en la Universidad? — preguntó inconscientemente la chica.

— Si… — contestó el extrañado, y luego empezando a reírse preguntó — ¿Creías que era un vago que solo puso una librería?

— ¡No, no es eso! — Contestó ella agitando levemente la cabeza — Es solo que eres tan joven... ¿Ya te graduaste?

— Claro, hace 2 años — contestó el mayor con un poco de orgullo.

— Ohh… ¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó ella riéndose de su propia pregunta, hacía ya algún tiempo que trabajaba para Sasori y no sabía mucho de él.

— 27 años — respondió él riendo también de lo inocente y avergonzada que parecía Sakura.

— Vaya, yo te calculaba 25 — comentó ella y luego haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza añadió — Perdón, te saque del tema… ¿Me decías?

— Ah sí — dijo él retomando la idea que quería expresar — Este viejo profesor está pensando hacer una excursión con sus alumnos, y quiere que yo vaya

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella bebiendo de su café.

— Veras, yo estudie Literatura e Historia, y mi tesis de graduación tuvo como base el lugar al que irán de excursión. — empezó a relatar el mayor con una leve sonrisa, recordando sus días de universidad — Así que él quiere que los acompañe y sea una especie de "profesor por un día"

— ¡Eso suena genial! — comentó ella, emocionándose por el mayor.

— Algo… — murmuró Sasori desviando la mirada y empezando a sonrojarse — No soy bueno hablando frente a un público...

— Tranquilo, lo harás bien — trató de confortarlo la chica.

— Si es que voy — apuntó el mayor.

— ¿Por qué no irías? — preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño de forma acusadora. Era una oportunidad interesante, Sasori debería tomarla sin pensarlo.

— El aun esta planeándolo todo, sus alumnos ni siquiera saben de esto — respondió Sasori en tono despreocupado.

— Ya veo... — Sakura desvió la mirada hacia uno de los arcos de flores en el sendero — Ojalá si vayas, creo que serias un buen profesor

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — cuestionó el mayor riéndose ante aquel comentario. Nunca en su vida había imaginado dar clases, y le gustaba seguir imaginando su futuro sin ese tipo de trabajo.

— No se... — contestó ella entre risas, y tras pensarlo un momento añadió —Bueno, hablar contigo es fácil, te expresas de una forma no muy sofisticada así que es fácil entender lo que quieres decir, eso es algo importante para los docentes; si intentan parecer demasiado inteligentes usando palabras extrañas los estudiantes no van a entender nada

— Supongo que tienes razón — le concedió el mayor con una sonrisa. Sintiéndose feliz de que la chica hubiese notado un rasgo tan sutil de su personalidad.

— Si se presenta la oportunidad deberías tomarla — dijo ella sonriéndole al mayor — Quien sabe, tal vez después te den ganas de ser maestro

— No gracias, me gusta mi trabajo. — Contestó agitando su cabeza como para alejar la idea de verse como docente — Si lo hago será solo por esta vez, como un favor hacia él, nada más…

El sol empezaba a descender, la tarde que compartieran llegaba a su fin. Luego de pagar la cuenta y pasear unos minutos por los jardines del vivero, Sasori y Sakura se encaminaron de regreso a casa. Durante el trayecto la conversación siguió siendo animada, y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban cerca de su destino; el mayor insistió en dejarla frente a su casa, y tras unos minutos de persistencia en su decisión, ella no tuvo más remedio que acceder. El aparco en la acera y se bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta.

— Muchas gracias, caballero — dijo ella con tono elegante e irónico. Viendo la intención de Sasori , había dejado que éste le abriera la puerta.

— Fue un placer, "mademoiselle" — contestó él de manera galante en fingido acento francés.

— Gracias por todo — dijo ahora Sakura en su tono de voz normal — Fue muy agradable

— Me alegro, de verdad fue un placer. — dijo él cerrando la puerta y permitiendo que Sakura pasara.

— Buenas noches — se despidió ella rodeando el auto y subiendo a la acera, mientras el mayor regresaba a su auto.

— Buenas noches, Catnip — contestó él con una sonrisita juguetona.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos dedicándole al mayor una sonrisa de ironía, aquella broma no le molestaba del todo, pero igual fingía estar enojada y no sabía por qué. El mayor soltó una risita y tras despedirse con la mano se marchó. Ella esperó unos segundos hasta que él auto llegó a la esquina y entró a su casa. Sin duda aquella tarde de domingo había resultado placentera, y en el fondo esperaba que se repitiera.

Empezaba una nueva semana en el instituto, ya solo quedaban las últimas dos horas de clase y el rumor de que la profesora de literatura había sufrido un accidente hacia que Sakura y sus compañeros soñaran con tener esas dos horas para divagar y hacer nada antes de poder marcharse.

Sin embargo, todos sus sueños e ilusiones de un maravilloso final de jornada se fueron abajo cuando el Sr. Ibiki apareció en la puerta del salón.

— ¿Creían que tendrían las horas libres? — preguntó burlón el profesor ante el ambiente de decepción de sus alumnos. El silencio general sirvió de respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. — Bueno, como algunos de ustedes sabrán la Srta. Kurenai tuvo un pequeño accidente y se encuentra enyesada de su pierna, por lo tanto no podrá acudir a clases en dos meses así que yo impartiré la asignatura en su ausencia.

— ¿No era usted profesor de ciencias? — preguntó uno de los chicos, provocando que sus compañeros soltaran una pequeña risita.

— Si, pero tengo suficientes conocimientos de literatura como para impartir la asignatura — contestó en voz impasible observando al chico que ya no se reía — No se preocupen, tengo planeadas unas interesantes formas de aprender — añadió paseando su vista por el salón y sonriendo de forma casi malévola.

— Ay no… ¿Qué será? — susurró la voz de una chica en medio de sus compañeros.

— Muy bien, la Srta. Kurenai me dijo que estaban por estudiar la novela Rusa del siglo XIX — prosiguió impasible el profesor — Según el programa todos deberían leer un libro de esta lista — dijo mostrando un papel a la clase — Pero me parece que aprenderán más si leen varios

Hubo un murmullo de exclamación, todos estaban asustados o fastidiados, todos salvo Julie.

— Para eso, formaremos parejas — prosiguió con calma, ignorando las reacciones de los alumnos — Y a cada pareja le asignare una novela de esta lista. Además para avanzar con el programa empezaremos a leer la novela Inglesa de la época victoriana.

Existió un leve alivio general, ya que no deberían enfrentarse solos a tal proyecto. Muchos empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo para formar parejas. Ino y Tenten se voltearon a ver, no querían dejar sola a Sakura pero no podían formar una pareja de tres personas. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada Naruto le hizo señas a Sakura, e intercalando su dedo entre ella y su persona le pregunto si querían ser pareja, antes que ella pudiera contestar el Sr. Ibiki carraspeo.

— No se molesten en formar las parejas, lo haremos por sorteo — anuncio el profesor con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿¡QUE!? — hubo desacuerdo e indignación general, acompañada de pequeños "No" exclamados por las chicas.

— No toda la vida podrán hacer equipo con las personas que les agraden, será mejor que se acostumbren — anunció él con seriedad girándose hacia su escritorio.

Un abucheo general llenó el salón durante algunos instantes, causando en el mayor una sonrisa irónica. Sacando una pequeña bolsa de uno de los cajones la colocó sobre el escritorio y volteó hacia sus alumnos.

— Muy bien, prosigamos. Hice papeles con la mitad de los números de lista, así que les pido que los números del 19 al 36 se acerquen a mi mesa en orden y tomen uno de los papeles.

El murmullo y el posterior alboroto fue general, algunos se emocionaban al quedar juntos por suerte, otros fingían una sonrisa hacia sus parejas aun cuando por dentro odiaban profundamente tener que trabajar con ellos.

— Que fastidio… — murmuro Sasuke sin dirigirse a nadie en especial recargando su espalda contra el pupitre y deslizándose hacia abajo.

— Si… — contestó Sakura apoyando su mano sobre su mejilla.

— ¡Por Stephen King**! — Exclamó en tono burlón el pelirrojo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te emociona leer? — preguntó con fingida indignación.

— Muy gracioso — contestó ella rodando los ojos. Seguramente Castiel había sacado el nombre del escritor de alguno de sus libros en la tienda — Si me emociona, pero no me gusta la idea de tener que hacerlo con alguien… y menos si es por obligación…

— Pues no hay opción… — dijo encogiéndose de hombros e incorporándose de inmediato se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del pupitre de la chica — Ojala quedemos juntos, cariño… — susurró

— ¡Espero no tener tan mala suerte! — exclamó ella alejándose un poco de él y observando a sus compañeros de alrededor, intentando averiguar si alguno había escuchado aquella vergonzosa palabra.

— ¿Sakura? — la llamó el profesor desde el escritorio.

— ¡Voy! — exclamó la chica y se apresuró a ponerse de pie, por estar hablando con Sasuke no se dio cuenta que ya era su turno.

Quedaban al menos diez papeles sobre la mesa, uno de esos tendría el nombre del Azabache, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que el nombre de Naruto saliera pues aun estaba disponible. Con el rabillo del ojo observó que tanto sus amigas como Naruto estaban fijos en ella, aún cuando a ella no le gustaba la idea de hacer pareja para algo como leer, rogó con todas sus fuerzas que el papel que escogiera tuviera el nombre del rubio.

El Sr. Ibiki revolvió ligeramente los papeles y le pidió a ella que escogiera uno, luego de pensarlo un segundo ella tomo el pequeño papel color verde, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y leyó el interior.

— ¿Qué numero es? — preguntó el mayor lapicero en mano.

— Quince — dijo la chica conteniendo el aliento, no sabía qué número de lista era Naruto, así que esperó a que el Sr. Ibiki dijera el nombre de su pareja.

— Bien…. — el mayor deslizó su dedo hacia el número quince de la lista — Tu pareja será Sasuke— añadió anotando el nombre de Sakura y el de Sasuke en una nueva lista — Leerán "Anna Karenina" de León Tolstói***

Se hizo el silencio y pronto los murmullos sobre la suerte de la chica empezaron a circular en el salón; los que estaban cerca del escritorio abrieron los ojos como platos, los que faltaban por escoger un compañero suspiraron aliviados pues no tendrían que trabajar con el Azabache y Sakura….ella se giro y con expresión de asombro busco los ojos Negros de Sasuke, quien desde el fondo del salón le sonreía de manera burlona, la noticia había llegado a sus oídos rápidamente debido a los cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

Sakura regreso a su asiento apresuradamente, de todas las personas en aquel salón debía ser ella quien hiciera pareja con Sasuke. No lo odiaba, pero sabía que él no era un chico muy trabajador en la escuela, sin duda dejaría que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.

— Hoy no es tu día — se burlo el Azabache inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella en cuanto se hubo sentado.

— No voy a hacer el trabajo sola — amenazo ella en voz baja, acercándose a él y frunciendo el ceño.

— Claro — contestó él arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de una forma que le aseguro a la chica que terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo ella sola.

— Si me dejas todo a mí, no dudare en dejarte sin nota — dijo ella con voz fría sosteniendo la mirada del contrario.

— ¿Me estas amenazando? — se burló el Azabache acercándose unos milímetros más.

— En efecto — contestó ella con tono irónico.

— No sabes cuánto miedo me das — contestó él de forma irónica rodando los ojos.

Ella guardó silencio sin moverse de su posición y dedicándole al Azabache una mirada severa, no como aquella que le diera en la librería el otro día, pero lo suficientemente severa como para que él lo interpretara como un "Te arrepentirás si me dejas sola". Él torció sus labios en una sonrisa "Nadie me dice que hacer" dijo en su mente.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron formadas todas las parejas y repartidas todas las novelas de ambos países, el Sr. Ibiki explico que cada pareja no solo debería leer el libro, sino que debía preparar una exposición explicando el contexto político, moral y social de la época dentro de la novela, y relacionarlo con el momento histórico en el que se estaban desarrollando.

Al parecer el Sr. Ibiki se había esforzado en dejarles una tarea lo suficientemente larga como para que pasaran ocupados los dos meses que tendría de descanso la profesora Kurenai. La única cosa buena es que los días como ese en que sus últimas horas fueran de Literatura, podrían retirarse temprano y disponer de esas horas para estudiar en la biblioteca del colegio o marcharse a casa.

Solo por esta vez, el señor Ibiki dio las dos horas de clase. Se encargó de explicar de manera resumida las novelas Rusas e Inglesas, recalcando sobre sus mayores exponentes entre otras cosas.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	18. Dulce

Mientras caminaban hacia su trabajo, Saura y Sasuyke discutían sobre cómo iban a encarar este nuevo proyecto, el Sr. Ibiki les había dicho que no bastaba con que cada uno leyera la mitad del libro, pues al final iba a elegir al azar a uno de ellos para que expusiera frente a la clase, además había dicho que si buscaban el resumen en internet y él se daba cuenta, les quedaría automáticamente la nota a cero.

— Seamos realistas, tienes más probabilidades de ser elegido que yo — dijo ella caminado a paso lento junto al Azabache

— Demos por hecho que seré yo — contesto él con fastidio.

— Entonces tendrás que trabajar duro, nada de trampas y nada de trabajos a medias — sentencio ella girándose para verlo.

— ¿Aun no entiendes que la expresión "trabajo duro" y "Sasuke" no van de la mano? — se burlo él causándole una carcajada a la chica.

— Soy consciente de eso, pero tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo — dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? — preguntó él sonriendo de manera irónica. Ella seguramente asumía que él iba a obedecerle.

— No matarte, aunque tu holgazanería me saque de quicio — contestó ella con toda franqueza soltando un suspiro.

— Ni siquiera hemos empezado el trabajo y ya te estás quejando — reclamó el Azabache frunciendo el ceño e intentando fingir indignación pero en el fondo aquel comentario le había molestado.

— Todos suspiraron de alivio cuando no les toco trabajar contigo — dijo ella ladeando la cabeza y alzando las cejas, recordándole su mala fama.

— ¿Qué saben ellos? No me conocen… — exclamó enfadado el Azabache desviando la vista hacia el camino.

— Pues yo sí, y te quedas vagueando por ahí siempre que puedes… — dijo ella en tono firme.

— ¿Me conoces? — preguntó él con una sonrisa de fría ironía.

— Esta bien, no te conozco del todo… pero lo intento — confesó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— Deberías saber que odio que me den órdenes — dijo él en voz grave desviando su atención de aquellas palabras, ¿Qué era eso de intentar conocerlo?

— Lo sé — contestó ella y se giró para verlo — Pero si lo odiaras tanto no estuvieras trabajando

— Hay una diferencia, Sasori me paga — dijo volviendo a sonreír de esa forma tan característica en él.

— Buen punto — Sakura rió también, guardó silencio intentando pensar cómo lidiar con aquello. — Pero yo también voy a pagarte — dijo en tono despreocupado.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja, aquello se ponía interesante. — ¿Con qué?

— Con el honor de permanecer en mi presencia — dijo ella en tono elegante pero burlón — ¿No es ese el mejor de los pagos?

— Tienes una imagen de ti misma demasiado alta ¿Sabías? — preguntó entre risas Sasuke. Aquella actitud le divertía demasiado.

— Es broma — dijo ella comenzando a reírse de lo tonta que parecía diciendo cosas como esas — No te hagas ilusiones, no voy a pagarte ni un centavo

— Entonces no hay trato — dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vale, plan fallido… — comentó ella en un susurro y volvió a guardar silencio.

Llegaron a la tienda y comenzaron su rutina de trabajo. En uno de sus momentos libres Sakura le contó a Sasori sobre su nueva tarea y el mayor no pudo menos que compadecerla por tener que trabajar con un chico tan problemático. Tras unos minutos de plática, el mayor le ofreció a Sakura darle con "descuento de empleado" los libros de Anna Karenina, ella sintiendo pena ante la amabilidad de su jefe se negó, pero tras un poco de insistencia del mayor y unos cuantos berrinches ella terminó aceptando, no podía negarse cuando Sasori usaba su comodín de niño caprichoso.

Sin embargo ella insistió en que solo le diera un libro, tras otra ronda de negociaciones el mayor dio su brazo a torcer y accedió a patrocinar solamente uno de los ejemplares. Al final del día, luego de dejar todo en orden la chica se despidió de Sasori y siguió a Sasuke hacia la parada del autobús. Generalmente se iban cada quien por su cuenta, no había ningún acuerdo entre ellos de marcharse juntos, pero así mismo no había ningún acuerdo verbal de viajar juntos desde el colegio y aún así lo hacían; solían esperarse en la parada del autobús y viajar juntos hacia el trabajo, aunque Sasuke siempre se sentaba detrás de ella.

Mientras caminaba pocos pasos por detrás de él se permitió contemplar su espalda, bajo esa chaqueta de cuero negro que siempre llevaba y que parecía no darle calor en lo más mínimo, debía estar una ancha espalda que seguramente estaría igual de bien formada que sus músculos frontales. Ella se sintió enrojecer, de nuevo recordaba aquella imagen del Azabache semidesnudo; sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recordar aquello resultaba demasiado vergonzoso.

— ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? — Dijo él aún dándole la espalda a la chica — Es molesto

— ¿Ah? — Ella seguía ocupada peleando con su cerebro — Lo siento, no sabía que en esta calle no se podía caminar detrás de Azabaches— dijo intentando usar su tono irónico.

— Muy graciosa — contestó él girándose hacia ella y esperando a que le alcanzara — Camina a mi lado, cariño. Dame el honor de estar en tu presencia — se burló él.

— Mis palabras deben causar un gran impacto en ti, para que las recuerdes de esa forma — dijo ella entre risas. No era la primera vez que aquello sucedía.

— Si, toda tu persona causa un impacto en mí — admitió él intentando sonar burlón, pero sus palabras eran verdad.

— Y luego te preguntas de dónde es que tengo un concepto tan elevado de mi misma — contestó ella alzando la barbilla y arqueando una ceja.

— Crees fácilmente las mentiras, cariño — dijo él con una sonrisa malvada, burlándose de ella.

— ¿Estas negando lo que acabas de decir? — preguntó ella, usando un tono de dolor falso. Aún cuando sabía que Sasuke siempre bromeaba, en su interior algo se había estremecido al escuchar que ella tenía un impacto sobre él.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te miento? — arremetió él con otra pregunta mientras ladeaba la sonrisa.

— Veamos… — ella se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo. Sakura fijó sus ojos en los de Sasuke y tras unos segundos añadió — No tengo forma… — admitió encogiéndose de hombros — Eres tan difícil de leer como un jeroglífico Egipcio

— ¡Vaya! Qué comentario más nerd… Pero igual, qué interesante soy — dijo arqueando una ceja y llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

— Yo diría irritante — dijo ella retomando la marcha, la parada de autobuses estaba a pocos pasos de ellos, en ella estaban cuatro personas. En ese momento el autobús que la llevaba a su casa aparecía en el fondo de la calle. — ¡Qué bien! Esta vez no tuve que esperar demasiado en la parada..

— ¿Dónde vives? — preguntó Sasuke siguiéndola hasta la parada. Algunos de los presentes voltearon a verlos y al notar la presencia del Azabache apartaron la vista con temor.

— Vivo en la colonia "Sevilla" — contestó ella un poco extrañada de aquella pregunta — ¿Por qué?

— Por nada… — dijo él desviando la vista hacia el autobús.

— Vale, hasta mañana — se despidió ella y abordó el autobús, un par de personas subieron detrás de ella y antes de darse cuenta el Azabache estaba también en aquel autobús.

Sasuke caminó directamente hacia ella, se sentó en el asiento vacío de enfrente girándose por completo para verla. Contempló la confusión en el rostro de Sakura y le sonrió de manera burlona, le encantaba robarle la tranquilidad y obligarla a mostrar su lado más susceptible.

— No te emociones, no te estoy acosando — se burló el Azabache rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Entonces por qué…? — ella seguía confundida, le estaba costando encontrar sus armas y contraatacar.

— Vivo en el edificio de apartamentos que está dentro de esa colonia — contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto la chica con incredulidad. Sabía que a escasas dos cuadras de su casa existía un edificio de apartamentos no muy alto pero bastante costoso, pero aquello era demasiada coincidencia.

— Si, no suelo tomar este autobús, pero hoy se me antojó hacerlo

— Entonces si estas acosándome — comentó ella arqueando una ceja.

— No, dije que se me antojó hacerlo, no tiene nada que ver contigo — contestó el Azabache girándose y dándole la espalda a la chica.

— Como digas… — murmuró la chica acomodándose en el asiento del fondo y girándose hacia la ventana.

Conforme avanzaban, el autobús empezó a llenarse y los asientos vacios eran cada vez menos sin embargo ambos chicos seguían en sus asientos separados casi al final del autobús. El asiento frente al Azabache se ocupó con una pareja, e inesperadamente Sasuke se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Sakura.

— ¿A qué debo el honor? — preguntó ella bromeando y girándose para verlo.

— Si debo soportar viajar con alguien, mejor que sea alguien no tan insoportable — respondió el Azabache despreocupadamente recostándose en el asiento.

— Okay... — dijo ella riendo — No sé si debo tomar eso como un insulto o como un cumplido.

— Tómalo como quieras — contestó él sonriéndole con ironía.

Tras varios minutos de viaje en silencio el autobús entro por la calle principal de la colonia Sevilla, casas con amplios jardines empezaron a figurar fuera de la ventana, Sakura diviso sobre aquellas casas el edificio de 3 pisos que se alzaba un poco más adelante, esos apartamentos no eran muchos, pero resultaban costosos y además tenían seguridad privada.

— ¿Dónde te bajas? — preguntó ella. El autobús acababa de detenerse en un sitio cercano a los apartamentos, muchas personas bajaban en ese momento pero Sasuke no parecía tener intensiones de hacerlo.

— Depende, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a tu casa? — dijo él observando el camino.

— Vivo en la cuadra de la siguiente parada... — contesto la chica sin darse cuenta — Espera, ¿Eso qué…?

— Vale, entonces me bajo ahí — contestó Sasuke acomodándose en el asiento.

— Pero tu edificio está allí... — Sakura señalo afuera de la ventana; las últimas personas bajaban del autobús — Este es el camino más corto…

— ¿Tienes miedo de que sepa dónde vives? — preguntó el Azabache con una sonrisa maliciosa pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura.

— No seas idiota... — contestó ella frunciendo el ceño. Pensó en quitar el brazo del Azabache pero eso solo lo animaría a volver a rodearla, así que se giró hacia la ventana intentando ignorar aquel contacto.

El momento de bajar llegó, ella le dio un leve empujón para que se apartara y luego de un pequeño forcejeo ambos bajaron del autobús.

— Sasori me dio hoy el libro de Anna Karenina — comentó ella, solo por hablar de alguna cosa.

— ¿Te lo regaló? — preguntó Sasuke con una voz inesperadamente fría.

— Descuento de empleado — contestó ella sonriendo levemente ante el recuerdo de la pequeña pelea que sostuviera con su jefe esa tarde por los libros.

— Claro... — murmuró el pelirrojo. Todas aquellas atenciones hacia Sakura por parte del mayor le molestaban.

— Deberíamos empezar a leerlo pronto — continuó ella sin darle importancia a la actitud del contrario. Sacó el libro de su mochila y se lo extendió a Sasuke— Yo puedo leer en mi móvil, tu deberías usar este.

— No gracias — dijo el Azabache empujando el libro hacia la chica.

— Vamos Sasuke, no me digas que en serio no planeas hacer esto... — Sakura tomo el libro entre sus brazos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

— No soy fan de la lectura como tu — contestó el Azabache encogiéndose de hombros.

— No te pido que ames leer, solo que lo hagas por la nota — dijo ella girándose para verlo mientras mantenía un paso lento.

— ¿Quién es la que odia leer por obligación? — dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y arqueando una ceja.

— Lo odio, pero lo hago — Sakura se encogió de hombros. Leer era para ella más un pasatiempo, una pasión; y tener que hacerlo porque alguien lo imponía no le gustaba demasiado.

— Pues yo cuando odio algo, no lo hago.

— ¿Odias leer? — preguntó ella.

— ...No, pero no es de mis actividades favoritas... — contestó el Azabache. Debía admitir que no amaba ni odiaba los libros, simplemente no podían importarle menos.

— Entonces si no lo odias, puedes hacerlo — Sakura había encontrado una brecha para refutar el argumento de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Usas mis palabras en mi contra? — dijo el Azabache riendo.

— Estoy usando vacios legales — contestó la chica alzando la barbilla y con una sonrisa triunfal, estaba cerca de convencerlo.

— Muy lista... — Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente, si ella quería jugar de aquella manera, entonces él también podía hacerlo — Aclárame algo, antes dijiste que odiabas tener que leer con alguien más...

— No me encanta la idea — contestó ella con sinceridad.

— Entonces si no lo odias, puedes hacerlo — dijo él citando las anteriores palabras de la chica con igual tono triunfal.

— ¿A que quieres llegar? — algo no parecía estar bien, Sakura estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

— Te propongo un trato — empezó a decir el Azabache con su característica sonrisa — Yo leeré ese libro, pero si tu lo haces conmigo

— ¿Qué? Espera, esta es mi casa — dijo ella deteniéndose súbitamente y tomando por unos instantes el brazo de Sasuke para detenerlo — ¿Qué dijiste?

— No planeo leer esa cosa por mi cuenta — dijo Sasuke señalando el libro en manos de Sakura— Pero si tu lo lees, quizás ponga atención

— ¿Quieres que te lo lea en voz alta? — preguntó ella, estaba a punto de carcajearse.

— Mas o menos… — contestó él frunciendo levemente el seño ante el extraño tono de voz de la chica.

— ¿¡Qué eres!? ¿¡Un niño de 3 años!? — soltó ella entre risas, aquella propuesta era demasiado divertida.

— ¡Entonces no hay trato! — dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como el rubor empezaba a subir a sus mejillas, por suerte estaba empezando a oscurecer. Se giró y empezó a caminar.

— ¡Espera! — Sakura caminó unos cuantos pasos y logró tomarlo del brazo, apenas podía contener la risa — ¿Cuál es el truco?

— ¿Qué truco? — el Azabache empezaba a ponerse de mal humor.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — cuestionó ella volviendo a ser seria. Aquella propuesta le parecía estúpida pero al parecer iba en serio.

— ... — él la observó en silencio, dos palabras llegaron a su mente, pero no iba a decirlas por nada del mundo — Porque quiero… ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

— … — buscó en los ojos negros del chico algún indicio de broma, pero él estaba siendo demasiado serio — Lo tomo...es un trato... — dijo finalmente, y no pudo evitar sentir que acababa de venderle su alma al diablo.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos… — dijo Sasuke dispuesto a marcharse.

— Espera, tengo una condición — si el diablo iba a tener su alma, ella tenía que obtener algo a cambio.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó el Azabache arqueando una ceja.

— Si vamos a hacer esto — comenzó a decir ella y luego apuntó con un dedo al Azabache— Tendrás que leer conmigo todos los días

— ¿Qué…?

— Es una novela de 864 páginas, no vamos a terminarla en mes y medio si tengo que leértela en voz alta por escasos minutos — sentenció ella mostrándole al Azabache lo grueso de aquel volumen.

— ... — Sasuke guardó silencio, pensando un momento en lo que aquella propuesta implicaba. Ladeó la sonrisa y contestó — Vale... Entonces vendré a tu casa más tarde

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mi casa? — las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella pensaba.

— Porque quiero... — contestó sonriendo con suficiencia — Vengo a las 8 — y dicho esto empezó a caminar.

— ¡Oye! ¡No puedes ir por ahí obligando a las personas a recibirte en sus casas! — dijo Sakura caminando junto a él, empezaba a alejarse de la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Entonces debería entrar ahora? — preguntó Sasuke girándose con la intensión de volver.

— ¡No! — Exclamó ella colocándose frente al Azabache y poniendo una mano en su pecho para detenerlo — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntó. No entendía el comportamiento del contrario.

— Fue un trato, cariño — susurró él inclinándose levemente hacia la chica y sus mechones rosas surcaron sus mejillas — Te impuse mis condiciones y acepte las tuyas, todo es legal...

— Pero... — a Sakura se le acababan los argumentos, es cierto que su condición les obligaba a pasar más tiempo juntos, pero ella no había considerado la magnitud de aquello al momento de sugerirlo.

— ¿Sakura? — la llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

— ¿Mamá? — exclamó la chica girándose hacia la recién llegada, alejando rápidamente su mano del pecho del chico — ¿Acabas de llegar?

— No, llegue hace unos minutos y salí de compras — contestó la mujer de cabello castaño alzando una bolsa de plástico — ¿No me presentas a tu amigo? — añadió llevando su vista al Azabache.

— Ah… — Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa, presentarle a sus padres a Sasuke era algo que hubiera preferido no hacer en mucho tiempo — Este...este es Sasuke, estudiamos juntos y él también trabaja en la librería... — dijo sonando lo más tranquila que pudo.

— Buenas noches — saludó el Azabache con repentina educación — Es un gusto.

— El gusto es mío querido, ¿Vives por aquí cerca? — la mamá de Sakura sonreía amablemente, su voz era dulce y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que su hija anduviera por ahí con un chico como Sasuke.

— Vivo en los apartamentos... — contestó él señalando con el pulgar a su espalda y con toda naturalidad añadió — Hoy me di cuenta que Sakura también vivía por aquí, así que decidí acompañarla

— Oh, que amable de tu parte — dijo ella sinceramente agradecida por el gesto — ¿Quisieras quedarte a cenar?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá! — exclamó Sakura con sorpresa caminando hacia su madre. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido…

— Gracias, pero no quiero incomodarles — contestó el Azabache, fingiendo de nuevo buenos modales.

— Para nada, eres bienvenido — insistió la mamá de Sakura.

— En ese caso…. acepto — dijo el chico sonriendo levemente. La amabilidad de la mujer le resultaba agradable, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo teniendo que hablar educadamente.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Pasa! — dijo animadamente la mujer girándose hacia la entrada de la casa.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, su madre siempre había sido amable con sus amigos, pero creía que al ver la apariencia física de Sasuke iba a reaccionar de una manera diferente. Y luego estaba el Azabache, que si bien no había exagerado sus modales, se había comportado educadamente como si fuera natural para él. Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, ella volteó a ver a Sasuke, este le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y se encogió de hombros, como si dijera "¿Qué puedo hacer?, ella me invitó a pasar"; Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio, al menos en el fondo el Azabache seguía siendo él mismo.

— ¡Pizza! — exclamó Sakura al entrar a la casa, el olor a queso fundido inundaba el lugar.

— Así es, cortesía de tu padre — contestó su mamá llevando las bolsas de la compra a la cocina.

— ¿Ya esta aquí? — preguntó girándose hacia las escaleras sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa de nuevo.

— No, pero no debe tardar — contestó la madre de Sakura saliendo de la cocina y regresando con ellos — ¿Qué es ese libro?

— Ah...algo que debemos leer como proyecto — contestó la chica sentándose en el sofá mientras Sasuke, aún de pie, se dedicaba a contemplar los cuadros de la pared.

— Vaya, no tendrás problema con eso — dijo su madre con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sillón individual a un lado de la chica.

— Si los tendrá — comentó Sasuke en tono casual mientras seguía admirando las diversas pinturas.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la mujer dirigiendo su vista al muchacho y alzando una ceja.

— El proyecto es en parejas, y yo soy su pareja — contestó girándose hacia ambas y dedicándole a Sakura una sonrisa burlona añadió — No tiene buena suerte en los sorteos

— Descuida, nunca la ha tenido — contestó la mamá de Sakura entre risas.

— ¡Hey! ¿De qué lado estas? — se quejó la chica golpeando con su mano uno de los cojines y ruborizándose levemente ante el comentario de su madre.

— Sakura, sabes bien que en los juegos de azar nunca has sido buena — dijo la mujer haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

— Si, pero deberías apoyarme — murmuró la chica cruzándose de brazos.

— Entonces Sasuke, ¿No te gusta leer? — preguntó ella girándose hacia el chico.

— No es de mis cosas favoritas — contestó el Azabache moviendo levemente la cabeza y apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá, justo detrás de Sakura.

— Es una lástima… ¿Vas a leer esta vez?

— De eso hablábamos con Sakura— contestó Sasuke desviando la mirada hacia la mencionada — Estábamos diciendo que leeríamos juntos

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué buena idea! — Exclamó sonriente la mujer — Así pueden ir comentando el libro

— Si, el problema es que entre el colegio y el trabajo no tendremos demasiado tiempo — resaltó Sakura apoyándose por completo en el respaldo del sofá.

— Oh...pero pueden usar las noches y los viajes en el autobús, tu siempre lo haces — comentó su mamá como si aquella dedicación a la lectura fuera algo natural.

— Si, yo lo hago pero... — la chica alzó la vista al Azabache, él le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja. Claramente él no estaba dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Por qué no vienen y leen ambos en casa? — preguntó la mujer como si aquella solución fuera la más obvia. Los chicos se giraron inmediatamente hacia ella.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó Sakura, esperando haber escuchado mal.

— Si, ¿Por qué no vienen a leer después del trabajo? — Repitió la mayor con juvenil entusiasmo — Pueden leer un rato, cenar y después seguir leyendo

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos, ella de asombro, él de audacia. La oportunidad era perfecta para Sasuke.

— No quisiera molestar... — empezó a decir el Azabache con falsa modestia.

— Nada de eso — contestó la mamá de Sakura con un movimiento de muñeca como si apartara un mosquito — Venga, vamos a comer para que puedan empezar — añadió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la mesa del comedor.

— ¿No vamos a esperar a papá? — preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie.

— Si, ¿No piensas esperarme? — preguntó una voz masculina entrando por la puerta.

— Bienvenido cariño, no te escuche llegar — saludo ella con una jovial sonrisa a su marido.

— Si, me di cuenta... — dice el señor con una leve sonrisa. Se giró hacia su hija, y al momento de encontrarse con la presencia de Sasuke la seriedad inundó su semblante. — Buenas noches...

— ¡Oh! Este es Sasuke, trabaja con Sakura y también son compañeros de colegio; tienen una tarea en parejas — lo pone al tanto su mujer mientras con naturalidad le toma del brazo.

— Mucho gusto, señor — saluda el Azabache con expresión neutral, intentando no parecer nervioso; el padre de Sakura no parece tan contento de conocerlo como su esposa.

— Les decía que pueden venir a casa para trabajar en su proyecto — dice la mamá de Sakura con igual tono jovial.

— ¿De que es el proyecto? — pregunta directamente el hombre a su hija.

Sakura le explica con detalle a su padre los pormenores del proyecto y de la elección de parejas, intenta con todas sus ganas sonar tranquila o fastidiada pero en su interior solo existe la ansiedad. Su padre siempre ha sido sobre-protector con ella, y eso de llevar chicos a casa nunca ha resultado muy bien.

Al finalizar la explicación de la chica, el mayor pasea su vista entre ella y su invitado, tras algunos minutos de silencio suspira casi imperceptiblemente y expresa su opinión.

— Si, es mejor si vienen a estudiar aquí... — contesta el hombre girándose a su mujer. Está haciendo justo lo que ella quiere, pero prefiere eso a que Sakura se quede fuera a altas horas de la noche con semejante compañía.

— Eso mismo decía yo, venga, todos a comer — exclama la madre de Sakura sonriente, girándose hacia la cocina. — Sakura, ayúdame con las bebidas.

— Gracias papá — dice la chica abrazando levemente a su padre.

— De nada hija… — contesta él alborotándole el cabello antes de que ella corriera tras su madre a la cocina.

— Lamento las molestias — dice Sasuke con la mayor naturalidad que pudo, acercándose al padre de Sakura.

— No hay problema — contesta el mayor tendiéndole la mano y estrechándola con mucha fuerza — Siempre que sea por los estudios...

— Sí, señor... — contesta el Azabache sonriendo levemente, aquello parecía un mensaje bastante claro para que no intentara nada más con su hija.

Tras unos minutos todos se encontraron sentados en la mesa, compartiendo la cena con el recién llegado peculiar amigo de Sakura. El nerviosismo inicial que la chica sintiera fue desapareciendo poco a poco al encontrarse en su ambiente familiar, donde para sorpresa de ambos chicos, el Azabache también había encontrado un espacio gracias a las constantes intervenciones que madre e hija hacían en su favor, calmando un poco la seriedad del hombre de la casa.

Después de comer Sakura levantó los platos y le pidió al Azabache que la esperara en el patio de la casa. Él, obedeciendo por primera vez sin rechistar, tomó su mochila y luego de agradecer su hospitalidad a los padres de Sakura se dirigió al patio.

El espacio era grande, cubierto de grama y con dos árboles bastante frondosos además de muchas otras plantas que él no podía distinguir en la noche. La casa contaba con un porche en la entrada y otro en el patio, en este último había colocado un sofá y un sillón individual en uno de los extremos.

— Felicidades...lograste infiltrarte en mi casa — lo felicitó la chica con ironía, llegando junto a él.

— Tus padres son muy amables — dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa, sentándose en el sillón individual.

"Y tu finges bien tus buenos modales" — pensó en decirle la chica, pero no era un buen momento y lugar para exponer al Azabache— Mi mamá, querrás decir. Mi papá es un poco… hostil con los chicos... — dijo ella rascándose levemente la cabeza.

— Sí, me di cuenta — contesta el Azabache arqueando las cejas.

— Pues tienes suerte. Por alguna razón, a pesar de tu apariencia no te echó a patadas de la casa... — dijo la chica sentándose en el sofá.

— Hey, ¿Qué hay de malo en mi apariencia? — preguntó el Azabache frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿En serio Sasuke? — exclamó la chica arqueando una ceja. Él no podía negar que su vestimenta de rockero/ chico rudo/ vago era demasiado para cualquier padre de familia; pero ella no quería entrar en ese tema — Venga, empecemos el libro

— Soy todo oídos — dijo él recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

— No puedo creer que te leeré en voz alta... — comentó ella acostándose por completo en el sofá.

— Solo espero no dormirme — dijo él con tono burlón.

— Si te duermes voy a lanzarte el libro en la cabeza — amenazó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

— Vale, no hace falta ser tan ruda — se burló el Azabache.

— Capítulo uno — empezó a leer la chica — "Todas las familias felices se parecen unas a otras; pero cada familia infeliz tiene un motivo especial para sentirse desgraciada"

— Es cierto… — murmuró el Azabache desviando la mirada hacia el engramado. Sakura se preguntó a que se refería pero luego de unos instantes de silencio decidió seguir leyendo.

Esa noche estuvieron leyendo mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando el padre de Sakura se paseaba por las ventanas y los vigilaba, para luego ser llevado por su esposa de regreso a la sala donde veían televisión. Cuando por fin decidieron parar eran las 10:00 pm, y tras una rápida despedida el Azabache salió rumbo a su apartamento sintiéndose triunfante por algún extraño motivo.

* * *

Pensaron que ya había olvidado el fic? Pos no, pero posiblemente lo haga en algunos caps mas (falta de tiempo) 


	19. Salado

El receso después de la primera jornada de clases en el colegio parecía un poco fuera de lo común, pues muchos de los estudiantes que cursaban el segundo año de preparatoria estaban tendidos por todas partes absortos en la lectura de novelas Rusas e Inglesas. El hecho de que la Srta. Kurenai estuviera ausente había afectado a todas las clases del segundo año, poniendo a los estudiantes en uno de dos bandos: los que se apresuraban a realizar el proyecto, y los que dejarían pasar el tiempo antes de siquiera empezarlo.

Debido a que la mayoría de estudiantes se amontonaba en los pasillos para leer, los que no querían tener nada que ver con aquello optaban por marcharse a las zonas verdes del instituto y disfrutar de un breve descanso por la mañana. Sakura y sus amigas, luego de juntarse con los gemelos, se dirigieron a un lugar bastante alejado de los demás, donde se sentaron a disfrutar de un refrigerio bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿Quién es tu pareja en el proyecto? — preguntó Ino a Lee luego de que pasaran un rato en silencio.

— No sé si debería decírselos… — contestó el muchacho con sonrisa juguetona

— No empieces, ayer no parabas de hablar de eso — dijo Guy alzando una ceja y dirigiéndole una mirada cansada a su hermano

— ¡Venga, dinos! — le urgió Tenten con una mirada suplicante que además estaba llena de curiosidad.

— Vale, se los voy a decir… — dijo Lee dando una leve ojeada a cada uno de los presentes — Mi pareja es Neji.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó Tenten en voz más alta de lo que hubiese deseado.

— ¿Ven por qué no quería contárselos? — susurró Lee a Ino , que estaba sentada a su lado.

— No, lo siento, no era mi intención… — La Rubia parecía extremadamente aturdida. Conocía los sentimientos del chico hacia el castaño, y no le molestaban, pero le impactaba saber que una coincidencia así podía ocurrir — Y…. ¿Qué dijo él cuando lo supo?

— No estaba muy contento, ya sabes — contestó él encogiéndose de hombros — En el fondo me odia o algo parecido — añadió risueño.

— No creo que te odie…a menos que sepa…bueno… — Ino no se atrevió a continuar, después de todo la homosexualidad de Lee, aunque era un secreto a voces, solo había sido confirmado a dos personas: Guy y ella.

— No estoy seguro de si lo sabe… — dijo el chico adoptando la actitud pensativa de Sai , y causando en Ino una sonrisa — Pero, creo que el problema conmigo viene de otro lado…

— Tenten… — dijeron Guy y las dos amigas a coro.

— ¿Yo qué? — preguntó la mencionada con extrañeza. Pero un leve rubor en sus mejillas confirmó que estaba consciente de aquella alusión.

— No te hagas la desentendida, querida — dijo Ino arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de manera sugerente — Todos aquí sabemos lo enojado que se pone Neji cuando estás con Lee

— Está claramente celoso — murmura Sakura dándole un mordisco a una galleta.

— Está claramente ena…

— ¡No, no, no, no! — exclamó Tenten cortando las palabras de Guy. — ¡Eso no es cierto! Además, ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto? ¡Deberíamos hablar de la pareja de alguien más! — La Castaña necesitaba una salida para aquella conversación, y la encontró en la chica sentada a su derecha — ¿Ya sabían que la pareja de Sakura es Sasuke?

— ¿Cómo? — exclamaron los gemelos girándose súbitamente hacia la mencionada. Tenten había logrado su objetivo.

— Sí…lo es… — dijo ella con voz suave dedicándole a Tenten una mirada de reproche, había salvado su pellejo de una incómoda conversación sumiéndola a ella en una situación incómoda.

— ¡Vaya mala suerte! ¡Tener que hacer un proyecto tan grande, con el chico más holgazán del instituto! — exclamó Guy dándole golpecitos leves a la rodilla de Sakura.

— Ni que lo digas... — susurro Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras recordaba todo el trabajo que le había costado hacer que Sasuke accediera a trabajar.

— El Sr. Ibiki se paso esta vez — se quejó Lee dándole un mordisco a su emparedado — ¡Ese proyecto es demasiado!

— Ojala la Srta. Kurenai no se hubiera fracturado — murmura Tenten jugando con la grama frente a ella.

— Todos pensamos lo mismo — comenta Ino

— ¡Pero tú tienes suerte! Tu pareja es Naruto— exclamó la Castaña en voz alta haciendo un puchero.

— Hubiera preferido que él fuera la pareja de Sakura— contestó la Rubia frunciendo el ceño. No se quejaba de hacer pareja con el delegado, pero tampoco le fascinaba la idea.

— Yo también... — susurra distraídamente la Peli-rosa.

— Ohhh~ ¿A alguien le gusta el rubiecito? — dice Lee en voz baja pero con una sonrisa muy sugerente.

— No es eso… — se defiende la chica frunciendo el ceño.

— Cualquiera hubiera sido mejor que Sasuke— puntualiza la morena a favor de su amiga.

— Sí… pero estamos hablando de que ella prefería a Naruto — vuelve al ataque Guy, sonriendo maliciosamente — Puede que a ella le guste…

— Es un buen chico, no lo voy a negar… — explica Sakura con paciencia — Pero de eso a que "me guste" en otro sentido, hay mucha diferencia

— Claro… — exclama Tenten con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sakura la observa fijamente alzando una ceja, y ella entiende que su amiga está a punto de regresar al tema de Neji si ella no la deja en paz.

— Y dinos, Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue ayer? — Pregunta el Lee usando su puño como micrófono y fingiendo ser un reportero — ¿Sasuke ya te hizo saber que no hará nada?

— Sin comentarios... — contestó la chica alzando una mano, fingiendo ser una de esas celebridades de la televisión.

— ¿Es cierto que sacrifica niños pequeños para su perro? — pregunta Guy imitando a su hermano y usando su puño de micrófono.

— ¿Y qué nos dices de "vivir" a su lado? ¿Es molesto o aterrador sentarse junto a él? — Lee parece estar muy emocionado al fingir que aquello es una conferencia de prensa.

— Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un perro — confiesa Sakura ante los puños-micrófono de los gemelos.

— Lo tiene, es uno muy grande y agresivo...los vi una vez en un parque — dice Guy retirando su mano.

— ¡No respondiste mis últimas dos preguntas! — exclama Lee acercando más su puño a la chica, tanto que ella retira un poco su cabeza.

— Ahh... claro... pues, sentarme a su lado no es tan malo ¿sabes? — Contesta ella con sinceridad — La mayoría del tiempo nos ignoramos mutuamente y eso...

Hubo una carcajada por parte de los gemelos, mientras que las amigas de Sakura le dedicaron una sonrisita de incredulidad, sabían muy bien que esos dos no se ignoraban mutuamente la mayoría del tiempo, y que Sakura pasaba más tiempo con él que con ellas en un solo día. Sin embargo, eran conscientes de que la chica no quería que este tipo de detalles fueran de conocimiento público y respetaban eso, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

A varios metros de distancia, Sasuke escucha las carcajadas y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. Había visto a aquel grupo juntarse unos minutos antes, y estaba seguro de reconocer las estruendosas carcajadas de los gemelos a kilómetros de distancia.

— ¡Chsst! ¡Qué ruidosos...! — se quejó mientras se recostaba.

— Solo estas celoso... — murmura Sai, quien sentado junto a él se dispone a leer la novela que le asignara el Sr. Ibiki.

— ¿Celoso de qué? — Preguntó el Azabache a la defensiva — No me agrada ninguno de esos idiotas, no quiero su compañía

— En efecto, tú solo deseas la compañía de una de esas damas — dijo Sai, sin ninguna malicia.

— Deja de decir tonterías... — murmura Sasuke girándose hacia un lado y dándole la espalda a su amigo. No necesitaba escuchar esos comentarios de él.

— Entonces deja de interrumpir mi lectura — le pide Sai mientras intenta concentrarse en el contenido de las páginas.

— Cállate de una vez... — contesta el Azabache con desdén.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo… — dice el contrario cerrando el libro con suavidad —¿Siguen peleados?

— ... — el Azabache no contesta nada, por alguna razón no quiere que su amigo le pregunte sobre su relación con esa chica.

— No finjas que no me escuchaste…

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? — pregunta el Azabache con desdén. A pocas personas les permitía meterse en su vida, Sai era una de ellas, pero estaba a punto de perder ese privilegio.

— Soy tu amigo... — contestó tranquilamente. Conociendo el temperamento del Azabache, estaba sorprendido de que aún siguiera a su lado a esas alturas — Y también soy su amigo…

— ¿Y eso te da derecho a meterte?

— En absoluto, lo que quiero decir es que me preocupo por ustedes

— ...Ya no estamos peleados... — murmura finalmente el Azabache, no duda de la buena fe de su amigo, pero por algún motivo no termina de estar cómodo con aquella conversación

— Es una agradable noticia — comenta Sai volviendo a abrir el libro en el lugar donde lo dejara anteriormente

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó Sasuke.

— Por favor omite que hice ese comentario — dice Sai dando por terminada la conversación y volviendo a leer.

El Azabache decide no insistir en el tema, en el fondo entiende perfectamente los pensamientos de Sai sobre Sakura y él, preguntar abiertamente sobre lo mismo resultaría incómodo y bastante molesto, por lo tanto evitar el tema parece la opción más viable.

— Sakura— la llama sai a sus espaldas entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

— Hola, ¿Cómo estás? — saluda ella girándose hacia su interlocutor.

— Bien, ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?

— Vine a...ver si durante los recesos estaba vacía, pero parece que muchos se están preocupando del proyecto... ¿Y tú? — En efecto, muchos estudiantes acudían a aquel espacio para leer, su plan inicial era arrastrar a Sasuke hasta allí, pero al parecer no tendría oportunidad.

— Vine a devolver el libro que preste en el receso anterior — dice el muchacho tendiéndole el grueso volumen.

— "Crimen y castigo" — lee ella en la cubierta del libro — Suena interesante... ¿Qué te ha parecido?

— Prefiero leerlo completamente antes de dar cualquier opinión — responde el chico con aire aristócrata.

— Es una buena postura — concede ella la razón a su interlocutor.

— Cuéntame, ¿Cómo está yendo tú proyecto? — pregunta Sai con una sonrisa.

— Mas o menos... — contesta ella y tras un suspiro añade — Ya sabes, mi pareja es Sasuke, y eso no son buenas noticias cuando...

— Espera un segundo… — dice Sai alzando levemente su mano, para indicarle a ella que se detenga — ¿Tu pareja para el proyecto es Sasuke?

— Sí... ¿No sabias? — por alguna razón Sakura tenía la impresión de que Sasuke debería habérselo contado en algún momento, pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cuando estaban en la escuela.

— No...él no menciono nada... — contestó el chico volviendo a su actitud pensativa. Quizás por eso el Azabache había actuado evasivamente cuando le preguntara sobre ella…

— Quizás olvido decírtelo… o tal vez no le importa — dice la chica rodando los ojos — No está contento con todo esto…

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — pregunta astutamente el chico con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Yo? — Sakura no puede evitar desviar la mirada, los ojos de Sai son demasiado directos — No lo sé... él es muy descuidado con los estudios, ya sabes; pero, de alguna forma estamos haciendo que esto funcione...

— ¿Has encontrado un método para que él se interese en un trabajo escolar? — pregunta con incredulidad Sai, aquello era sin duda un acontecimiento insólito.

— Yo no diría que "se interesa" — puntualiza la chica — Es más como... Una especie de trato...

— Parece una interesante situación... ¿Puedo saber en qué consiste ese trato o es un secreto?

— Emm... — exclama Sakura con un tono de duda, no sabe a ciencia cierta si su trato con Sasuke es un secreto, pero por ahora nadie lo sabe — Voy a decírtelo, pero sólo porque eres tú…

Tras dar una pequeña ojeada alrededor, la chica le indica a Sai una mesa libre a pocos pasos de donde se encuentran. Luego de sentarse, Sakura le pone al tanto de los pormenores de aquel extraño "pacto con el diablo" e incluso llega a contarle sobre la inesperada intromisión del Azabache en su casa. Por alguna razón, aún cuando sus amigas no están al tanto de esto último, ella siente el impulso de contárselo a Sai, bien porque le inspira confianza, o porque le parece que él sabe muy bien cuando no le están diciendo toda la historia.

— No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? — pregunta la chica levemente avergonzada.

— No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, puedes confiar en mí — responde el contrario con una de sus tenues sonrisas.

— Okay

— Espero que tu estrategia funcione — dijo él, de todo corazón esperaba que su amigo no fuera a retractarse a mitad del camino en su decisión.

— Gracias, yo también espero que logremos hacerlo… — dijo Julie soltando un leve suspiro.

— Si él accedió, es muy probable que siga adelante — intentó animarla Sai— Lo que me parece interesante es la propuesta que te hizo…

— ¿Interesante? Yo la llamaría graciosa — corrigió ella sonriendo — Jamás creí que le leería en voz alta para alguien como él

— Exactamente, es justo por eso que resulta interesante — responde riendo también — Sin embargo puedo entenderlo, desde ese día en que recitaste el poema en voz alta, he deseado poder escucharte una vez mas...

— ¿Eh? — Aquel comentario la tomó por sorpresa — No juegues conmigo — añadió desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

— Lo digo muy en serio, te lo dije ese día, tu forma de declamar tiene algo que resulta exquisito para cualquiera que te escuche — comenta Sai con su habitual tono elegante.

— No es para tanto… — murmura ella. A su parecer, la palabra "exquisito" resultaba exagerada y vergonzosa.

— ¿Me concederías el honor de escucharte nuevamente en algún momento? — se aventura a preguntar.

— Seria todo un placer — contesta ella imitando el tono elegante del chico.

— ¿Puedo ser caprichoso y pedirte que lo hagas ahora?

— ¿¡Ahora!? — preguntó ella alzando levemente la voz, algunos en la biblioteca se giraron para verlos y ella cubrió su rostro levemente con el cabello — Pero... No sé que podría...

Sai alzó su dedo índice, indicándole que guardara silencio. Con lentitud desabrochó la parte superior de su inusual chaqueta y de un bolsillo interior extrajo un pequeño libro, inmediatamente se lo extendió a Sakura. Era una edición de bolsillo extremadamente delgada, el título rezaba "Fragmentos de poesía inmortal", y haciendo honor a su nombre, el pequeño ejemplar contenía una recopilación de diversos poemas cuyos autores podían ser tanto conocidos como anónimos.

— ¿Siempre lo llevas contigo? — pregunta ella en voz baja, su atención está completamente volcada en el ejemplar y sus páginas.

— Justo ahora debo parecerte un chico muy extraño — comenta Sai con una leve sonrisa.

— Tienes que admitir que no es común en un chico llevar algo como esto…

— Estoy consciente de que me diferencio de la multitud en más de una forma — dice él en un tono más serio.

— Y eso no es malo, me agrada eso de ti… — dice ella distraídamente, mientras lee algunos de los títulos dentro del libro — ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo llevas contigo?

— Es un recuerdo... — murmura él sonriendo levemente — Es como un tesoro personal... — añade y se queda pensativo un segundo, como recordando la procedencia de aquel ejemplar.

Ella lo observa unos instantes, no tiene el valor de seguir indagando sobre el significado de aquel libro o sobre su procedencia, así que decide continuar consultando las hojas. Conoce algunos poemas, otros jamás los había visto. El silencio se extiende entre los dos, ahora se escuchan los leves murmullos de las demás personas reunidas en la biblioteca.

— ¿Puedo insistir en que recites uno de esos poemas para mí? — dice Sai rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? — pregunta ella alzando la vista.

— Ya sabes la respuesta...

— De alguna forma, aunque me la dices no la comprendo... — murmura ella recordando las palabras del chico.

— No es necesario que la comprendas, yo tampoco podría explicarte por completo mis razones si me las preguntas — contesta él con una de sus tenues sonrisas. Ella suelta un leve suspiro.

— ¿Cualquier poema está bien? — pregunta rindiéndose ante los deseos del contrario.

— El que gustes — responde, alegre de que su petición fuera finalmente aceptada.

Sakura pasó algunas hojas, leyendo esta vez con más atención los títulos y se detuvo en uno que conocía bien. En más de una ocasión había escuchado a su abuelo recitárselo a su abuela, era uno de esos poemas románticos diferentes a aquellos que hablan de pasiones desenfrenadas, este era más bien un romanticismo idealista.

— "El hombre es la más elevada de las criaturas; la mujer es el más sublime de los ideales…" — empezó a recitar Sakura con una leve sonrisa, recordando lo enamorado que parecía su abuelo cuando lo recitara hace ya tantos años.

Su abuelo había sido uno de esos hombres románticos, como los que hoy en día casi no se encuentran; siempre había sostenido que la mujer que despertaba a su lado cada mañana era el amor de su vida, era su fuerza y su complemento. Afirmaba que la amaba tanto que podría morir el día en que ella se fuera de su lado. Y tal y como lo dijera un día, a pocos meses de morir la abuela de Sakura su abuelo también partió de este mundo en busca de su amada.

Aquel poema le oprimía el corazón, en una mezcla de dolor y alegría, sus recuerdos eran felices, pero la ausencia de sus abuelos seguía resultando dolorosa a pesar de que los años habían pasado. Su garganta empezó a cerrarse, y ella tuvo que empezar de nuevo la línea que estaba leyendo.

Inesperadamente Sai extendió su mano y cubrió el libro de poemas, obligándola a alzar la vista. Sai sonreía, pero su mirada era compasiva, había entendido que aquel poema causaba en ella una reacción complicada...

— Lamento haberte obligado... — dijo él retirando suavemente el libro de manos de la chica.

— No es tu culpa, yo escogí ese poema… — contestó ella colocando sus manos sobre la mesa — Lo siento si no sonó como esperabas…

— Eso no tiene importancia — afirmó Sai cerrando el pequeño ejemplar de poemas.

— ¿No vas a terminarlo? — preguntó ella buscando la mirada del contrario. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de terminar lo que empezaran, ya se ella misma o Sai.

— No… Yo... tenía la impresión de que resultaba doloroso para ti... — dijo él con visible confusión, estaba seguro de haber interpretado correctamente a Sakura.

— Quisiera...quisiera escucharlo — contesta ella agachando la cabeza, Sai estaba en lo correcto, y aún así quería terminar de escuchar aquel poema.

— Está bien — concede el chico abriendo el libro y buscando el poema — "El hombre es un genio; la mujer es un ángel. El genio es inmensurable; el ángel indefinible…"

La voz de Sai era firme, Sakura nunca se dio cuenta de lo masculino de su tono de voz hasta que le escucho recitando aquel poema, sus entonaciones, sus pausas, sus expresiones, todo resultaba absorbente. No pudo evitar observarlo fijamente mientras él se ocupaba en recitar las palabras de aquel poema, ahora podía entender un poco la insistencia del contrario al querer escucharla, quizás él experimentaba algo similar cuando ella recitaba, aunque no estaba segura de tener el mismo efecto hechizante que el chico.

Mientras leía, Sai daba pequeños vistazos hacia Sakura, comprobando si debía seguir o detenerse. Los ojos de la chica brillaban, al parecer debido a la humedad acumulada en ellos, sin embargo no parecía triste, pues una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, como si estuviera recordando algo agradable.

— Gracias... — susurró ella segundos después de que Sai terminara de recitar el poema.

— Fue un placer — contestó él sonriendo. Deseaba saber que era lo que causaba en Sakura esas complicadas reacciones, pero no se sentía con derecho de indagar sobre ello.

La campana sonó, anunciando que debían regresar a sus clases, todos en la biblioteca se apresuraron hacia la salida, sin embargo Sai y Sakura se tomaron su tiempo para salir, caminando lentamente hacia los salones de clase.

— Algún día… quisiera enamorarme de esa forma… — murmuró Sakura más para sí misma que para Sai.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Nada… — dijo ella apresuradamente. Había hecho un comentario inapropiado.

— Sería hermoso… — susurró el con una leve sonrisa y se alejó rápidamente despidiéndose con la mano.

* * *

Hola :3


	20. Fuego

De nuevo las últimas horas del día tenían clase de Literatura, y tal y como lo prometiera el Sr. Ibiki los alumnos podían escoger entre quedarse en el colegio o marcharse temprano con un permiso especial. El salón de Sakura pronto quedo vació, muchos corrieron a la biblioteca tal y como hicieran durante el segundo receso, otros se fueron a las diferentes zonas verdes, y los demás se marcharon a sus casas.

Después de despedirse de sus amigas, y de recibir un "suerte" de cada una, Sakura se marcho junto a Sasuke. Retirarse del colegio era uno de esos acuerdos silenciosos entre ellos, puesto que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a que su pequeño trato fuera expuesto a más personas de las necesarias

Aunque tenían dos horas y un poco mas antes de entrar a trabajar, el tiempo no era suficiente como para ir a casa de Sakura y volver a la tienda; partieron entonces hacia el parque donde tiempo atrás se encontraran de casualidad. El lugar no era tan grande, pero tenía suficientes árboles y zonas verdes para descansar, además a esa hora del día estaba casi vacío.

Luego de buscar un poco encontraron un árbol de copa frondosa, la cual regalaba su sombra a buena parte de la grama a su alrededor, lo rodearon y literalmente se escondieron detrás del tronco. Cualquier persona hubiera pensado mal de aquella acción, un chico y una chica buscando un lugar tan apartado y escondido resultaba sospechoso; y para su desgracia, Sakura estaba demasiado consciente de ello.

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó el Azabache reclinando su espalda contra el tronco.

— ¿Yo? Nada… — contestó ella tomando asiento a su lado y sacando el libro de su mochila, tendría que obligarse a apartar cualquier pensamiento que la pusiera nerviosa.

— ¿Eres consciente de la posición en que te encuentras? — susurró Sasuke divertido.

— ¿De qué...? — empieza ella a decir mientras se gira para verlo, pero él es más rápido, con un ágil movimiento lleva su mano a la parte posterior del cuello de la chica, tirando con fuerza para acercar sus rostros.

Ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa de verse atrapada en las garras del Azabache, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, y su respiración se cortó durante los segundos que le tomó asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que alejarlo, debía defenderse, pero por alguna razón no encontraba la manera correcta de reaccionar a un ataque tan directo.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? — dice él en tono burlón mientras entrecierra levemente sus ojos y sonríe de manera maliciosa.

— No me jodas... — dijo la chica en un murmullo apenas perceptible, empezaba a faltarle el aire.

Él sonrió de manera torcida, acercándose unos centímetros más a ella. Sakura no pudo evitar llevar su mirada a los labios del contrario, unos milímetros más y sus labios definitivamente se rozarían, ¿A qué estaba jugando ese idiota?

— ¿Ahora quién le quita el aliento a quién? — exclamó en un sensual susurro el Azabache; acto seguido soltó el agarre sobre Sakura y alejó su rostro.

— Deja de jugar... — murmuró ella con desprecio en su voz, aquello había sido cruel…

Ella regresó su atención al libro, empezó a buscar la marca donde se habían quedado, seguía estando nerviosa, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para demostrarlo abiertamente, así que debería tranquilizarse pronto. Sin embargo, el Azabache tomó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura y su ceño levemente fruncido como una señal de su triunfo, una pequeña sensación de satisfacción le hizo sonreír de manera triunfal y sin pensarlo dos veces se recostó en la grama, tomando de almohada el muslo de la chica.

— ¿Te molesta? — pregunta sonriente mientras la observa desde abajo.

— Si te duermes, dejare caer el libro en tu cara — contesta ella con voz firme sin mirarlo. El libro está ocultando su rostro, de manera que Sasuke no puede ver que el calor de sus mejillas avivó un poco ante sus actos.

El Azabache soltó una risita, ella empezaba a reponerse de su primer ataque poco a poco, y aunque esta vez él no había llegado a culminar su movimiento, por el momento las reacciones de ella le bastaban. Se giro hacia un lado, y dándole la espalda a Sakura espero a que ésta empezara la lectura.

Tras una leve pausa, ella empezó a leer con su tono de voz habitual, y aunque en su interior los fuertes bombeos de su corazón seguían robándole el aliento, intentó que esto no se notara en su voz. Leyó varias páginas sin detenerse, empezaba a sentirse absorta en la lectura cuando el ligero adormecimiento de su muslo izquierdo la hizo recordar que había un chico recostado ahí.

Aparto el libro de su campo de visión y guardo silencio, esperando que él dijera algo pero no hubo reacción; entonces reparo en su respiración lenta y rítmica, Sasuke estaba completamente dormido. Tuvo el impulso de cumplir su amenaza inmediatamente, pero se vio tentada por una duda que surgiera en ella tiempo atrás… ¿Cómo se sentiría el cabello de Sasuke?

Con un poco de miedo extendió su mano y la acerco a las puntas del cabello contrario, palpando con delicadeza los negros mechones, cuidando no despertarlo. El cabello de Sasuke era sorprendentemente suave. Siguió acariciando levemente el cabello del chico, pendiente de cualquier cambio en la respiración contraria, pero al parecer él seguía sumido en un profundo sueño.

Le dio un poco de pena despertarlo, después de todo él se había quedado hasta tarde el día anterior en su casa, pero luego recordó que hacía unos momentos ese Azabache que parecía tan inofensivo mientras dormía, le había jugado una mala broma poniéndola en una situación vergonzosa, entonces su sed de venganza apareció.

— Sasuke... — llamó la chica con voz suave y melódica — Sasuke— volvió a llamar en un susurro, inclinándose levemente a la oreja del contrario — Despierta…

El Azabache soltó un leve gruñido de protesta y se removió levemente. Empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, Pero, ¿Donde estaba?

— ¡Que despiertes, hombre! — gritó Sakura y tomando el libro con ambas manos le dio un leve golpe al contrario en la cabeza. Intentó moderar la fuerza con la que golpeaba, pero al final parecía que le propinó un golpe bastante fuerte al chico.

— ¿¡AH!? — exclamó él aún medio dormido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia ella, ahora lo recordaba, estaba con Sakura en el parque.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¡No te duermas! — dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

— ¡Aggh! — se quejó el Azabache cubriendo sus ojos con su mano libre — ¿¡Y tenias que pegarme!?

— ¡Yo te lo advertí! Además, no te pegué tan fuerte — intentó excusarse ella, sin embargo un golpe con una novela de más de 800 páginas iba a ser en alguna forma doloroso.

— No me jodas... — dijo él soltando un suspiro de exasperación. Ese golpe no le había hecho nada de gracia.

— Levántate — ordenó ella dejando a un lado el libro.

— ¡Al menos dame un segundo para terminar de despertar! — exclama él retirando la mano de sus ojos y observando a una borrosa Sakura.

— ¡Hazlo ya! — dice ella inclinándose hacia él, causando que su cabello caiga como cortina cubriendo el rostro de ambos — Por favor… se me durmió la pierna…

El Azabache no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el rostro suplicante y las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica. Haciendo caso de su petición se levanta y se sienta de espaldas a ella. Sakura empieza a sacudir su pierna desesperadamente, el hormigueo es demasiado incómodo.

— Solo déjala, ya se pasara — dice él divertido por la desesperación de la chica.

— No, se siente horrible… — se queja ella masajeando su muslo en forma regular, intentando que la sangre fluya normalmente de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — dice en tono burlón el Azabache acomodándose frente a la chica y alzando su mano para tocarla.

— Como llegues a tocarme, te vas a arrepentir — sentencia Sakura pausando súbitamente el masaje; está agachada y su cabello cubre su rostro, pero su tono de voz es serio.

— Como digas — responde Sasuke despreocupadamente retirando su mano, sabe muy bien que bajo ese tono amenazante ella debe de haber estado nerviosa.

Tras unos minutos de leve ejercicio la pierna de Sakura vuelve a la normalidad, pero el tiempo libre se agota y deben ir a trabajar. Luego de recoger sus cosas se dirigen sin demasiada prisa a la ya familiar "Konoha: Books store", donde un siempre sonriente Sasori los recibe con afecto, eso sí, más hacia uno que hacia el otro.


End file.
